The Dreams
by Nisaa-Lu
Summary: WARNING! Yaoi/SasuNaru/Sexsual content/ Dari kecil Naruto sering mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi yang kemudian selalu terjadi di dunia nyata. Awalnya ia tidak masalah, karena mimpi-mimpinya selalu berkaitan dengan hal yang remeh. Hingga saat dia beranjak remaja ia bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria. Naruto syok dan ia bertekat untuk dia tidak akan membiarkan mimpi itu menjadi nyata.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto bukan milik saya pribadi, buktinya Nuruto seorang Ninja kalau saya yang buat mah paling mentok Naruto jadi pendekar silat cakar harimau XD**

 **Sudah langsung saja sok atuh monggo di baca...**

 **WARNING!**

 **INI YAOI, JADI YANG ALERGI MOHON UNDUR DIRI.**

 **Efek samping seperti anemia, mata berkunang-kunang, menggigil, was-was, meriang dan lain sebagainya bukan tanggung jawab Author**

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGG!"

Terikan cempreng terdengar di sepenjuru rumah Namikaze. Para penghuni rumah yang berada di ruang makan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka. Kushina yang sedang semasak, Minato yang sedang membaca Koran dan Kyuubi putra tertua keluarga ini yang juga menghentikan kegiatanya intimnya dengan buah apel. Tidak ada kepanikan karena suara teriakan pada pagi hari ini, mereka hanya berhenti sedetik dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sepertinya terikan itu terlalu sering terjadi sehingga sudah terbiasa.

"Kyuu coba kau panggil turun adikmu, sepertinya dia sudah bangun" ucap Kushina, bukannya apa dia Cuma tidak ingin putra bungsunya itu telat kesekolah.

"Hemmm" tanpa mengindahkan perintah ibunya Kyuubi masih tekun menggigiti apel ditangannya.

"Kyuubiiii" Kushina menghentikan pekerjaaannya.

"Hmmmmm"

"KYUUBI!" kali ini disetai lemparan botol kecap kosong yang menembus Koran Minato.

"KUSHINAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAGAIMANA KALAU KENA KEPALAKU" lemparan itu hanya meleset semili dari kepala Kyuubi dan hancur terkena tembok, untung dia memiliki reflek yang bagus kalau tidak hancur wajah kelewat gantengnya, pikir Kyuubi sadar bener kalau wajahnya cuakep.

"Panggil adikmu turun!" melihat aura monster mengelilingi sang ibunda Kyuubi berfikir ulang untuk membangkang.

"Cih merepotkan" sambil menggerutu Kyuubi menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar adiknya. Putra bungsu keluarga ini Naruto Namikaze adalah orang yang mewarnai pagi hari ini dengan teriakan.

Sesampainya di depan kamar adiknya, tanpa mengetuk pintu Kyuubi langsung melesat masuk. Dikamar sang adik Kyuubi disuguhi pemandangan yang dulu pernah membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, di dinding kamar berwarna orange sang adik terpampang poster-poster wanita seksi yang hanya mengenakan pakaian renang ataupun pakaian dalam dengan pose yang sangat vulgar, tempat tidur sang adik telah kosong dengan seprei yang berantakan. Dan disanalah sang adik terbungkus selimut tebal dengan hanya sejumput rambut mencuat, melototi PC yang menampilkan seorang wanita sedang digenjot oleh pria yang tidak terlihat wajahnya. Dan iya para readers sang tokoh utama kita sedang menonton VIDIO PORNO, BOKEP, BF atau apapun sebutannya.

"AH..AH...AH... Faster... Faster... oh yes... oh yes.. oh no... oh yes" terdengar suara desahan dari wanita dalam video tersebut.

Kyuubi menghampiri adiknya yang menatap layar dengan wajah kelewat serius untuk ukuran nonton bokep. Dicabutnya kabel yang menghubungan PC seketika itu juga layar menjadi gelap.

"Kyuu!" Naruto menoleh kesal pada sang kakak.

"Cepat mandi dan turun sarapan, kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Kau bisa telat" Kyuubi melempar handuk pada wajah sang adik. Naruto masih menatap kesal Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ah.. Naruto.." panggil Kyuubi saat naruto mencapai pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa?" ditatapnya dengan polos sang kakak

"Cuci juga celanamu, basah tuh" ucap Kyubi dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya.

"SIALAN! PERGI SANA!" setelah mengumpat pada sang kakak, Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan muka merah padam.

Kyuubi meninggalkan kamar sang adik dengan tawa puas. Sepertinya menggoda sang adik telah membuat paginya lebih baik. Sesampainya di meja makan, Kyuubi di sambut dengan tatapan bertanya sang ayah.

"Dia mendapat 'ITU' lagi" jawab Kyuubi atas pertanyaan tak terucap sang ayahanda.

"Huh... seharusnya dia menerimanya saja" Minato menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan putra sulungnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa keras kepala Naruto" Kyuubi langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Cepat atau lambat dia harus terima 'ITU' tidak mungkin berubah" timbrung Kushina sambil meletakkan sarapan di meja.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini semakin sering ya"

"Hmmm" gumam Kushina dan Kyuubi menyetujui pernyataan Minato

Ok.. untuk mengerti pembicaraan diatas dan mengetahui apa itu 'ITU' dan kenapa Naruto sering terbangun dengan teriakan, mungkin kita harus kembali beberapa tahun yang lalu saat semua masalah naruto berawal. Jadi mari kita kembali.

 **Flasback**

 **Saat itu pertama bermula pada pagi hari 12 tahun yang lalu, saat itu Naruto kecil masih berumur empat tahun. Balita berpipi tembem dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu sedang sibuk berkeliaran dengan membawa tas gendong bergambar ramen kesayangannya. Dia telah sibuk memasukkan macam-macam mainan kesukaannya ke dalam tas, sekarang dia sedang mencari mobil-mobilan yang ingat dia tinggalkan di ruang tamu tadi malam.**

 **Kushina menatap anak bungsunya heran, pada hari minggu pagi ini dia telah sibuk berkeliaran, biasanya anak ini susah dibangunkan apa lagi sekarang hari minggu Kyuubi saja masih ngiler di kamarnya. Karena penasaran Kushina pun bertanya pada putranya.**

 **" Naru sayang, kau mau apa dengan semua mainan dan tas mu itu? " tanya Kushina yang melihat naruto kesulitan memasukkan mobil-mobilan kedalam tas yang telah menggembung kelebihan isi.**

 **"Nalu mau ciap-ciap" tangan mungilnya memaksa masuk sang mobil yang tak kunjung mau menghuni tas naruto. Wajah naruto sudah merah karena usahanya.**

 **"Heh? Memang Naru mau kemana?" Kushina heran karena jawaban putranya, seingat dia hari ini mereka tidak memiliki rencana untuk keluar rumah, berhubung suaminya sekarang sedang menghadiri seminar sebagai pembicara di luar kota. Minato Namikaze merupakan profesor di bidang teknologi yang ternama.**

 **"Nalu mau pelgi ke kebun binatang bareng Tsunade Bachan" jawaban Naruto semakin membuatnya bingung, setahu Kushina mertuanya itu tidak pernah menghubunginya untuk mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan. Apa Sunade menghubungi anaknya tanpa sepengetahuannya?.**

 **"Apa Bachan menelephon dan mengajak Naru ke kebun binatang? " naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.**

 **"Lalu? Dari mana Naru tahu Bachan akan datang?".**

 **"Tadi malam Nalu mimpi Bachan datang dan mengajak Nalu dan kak Kyuu ke kebun binatang"**

 **"Hehh?" apa anaknya ini mengigau?.**

 **"Naru itu hanya mim..." belum selesai Kushina berbicara, terdengar bunyi bel dari arah depan**

 **Meninggalkan anaknya yang masih sibuk dengan mobil-mobilannya, Kushina beranjak untuk melihat tamu yang datang.**

 **"KEJUTANNNN!" betapa kagetnya Kuhina saat dilihatnya sang mertua telah ada di depan rumahnya dengan dandanan yang tidak kalah dengan anak muda.**

 **"Ka san?" Tsunade langsung berhampur memeluk menantunya ini, tanpa menunggu di persilahkan masuk dia langsung melesat melewati Kushina.**

 **"Mana cucu-cucuku?" suara Tsunade yang menggelegar hingga hinggap di telinga naruto**

 **"BA CHAN!" sambut naruto yang langsung di peluk dan dicubit gemas oleh Tsunade**

 **"Ka san.. Ka san tidak bertugas di rumah sakit?" Kushina heran mendapati Tsunade yang seorang dokter bedah terkenal ini tiba-tiba mengunjunginya tanpa member kabar.**

 **"Aku libur hari ini, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengajak Naruto dan Kyubi jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang"**

 **"Heh? Ka san menghubungi Naru untuk mengajaknya ke Kebun bintang ya? Pantas saja dia sibuk bersiap dari pagi"**

 **"Aku tidak menghubungi Naru ataupun Kyuubi kok, aku saja baru tahu tengah malam tadi kalau operasiku duitunda hingga aku bisa libur hari ini" Sunade yang sedang sibuk menggelitiki Naruto tidak menyadari pandangan heran dari Kusina. Pasalnya bagaimana anaknya ini tahu Tsunade akan datang dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, Naru bilang dari mimpi? Apa iya?.**

 **Kejadian ini sempat terlupakan selama beberapa waktu oleh Kushina, hingga kejadian –kejadian serupa berulang kali terjadi. Saat Naruto berumur tujuh tahun akhirnya keluarganya yakin Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan lewat mimpi-mimpinya. Naruto sendiri tidak masalah dengan mimpi-mimpi yang dialaminya toh tidak setiap hari. dan yang diimpikan Naruto juga hal-hal yang ringan. Naruto tidak terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpinya hingga satu mimpi merubah segalanya, dan mimpi itu terjadi saat ia berusia 12 tahun dan duduk di kelas satu SMP.**

 **"Ah..Ah... Hentikan Teme" Naruto mendesah dan menggeliat gelisah.**

 **Peluhnya telah membasahi kulitnya, mengubah kulit tannya menjadi mengkilat menggoda. Ditatapnya rambut bewarna reven yang sejak tadi nangkring di selakangannya. Kejantanannya terasa hangat karena kuluman dari sang pemilik rambut raven. Terasa gelenyar nikmat diseluruh tubuh Naruto terutama diselangkangannya. Naruto menjambak rambut raven itu, antara ragu ingin mengentikan atau menyuruhnya semakin cepat.**

 **Sebelum Naruto mengambil keputusan, tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Hal ini membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa. Dirasakaanya sesuatu menelusup masuk pada bagian belakangnya.**

 **"Hhmmm Teme" terdengar protes dari naruto ketika jari kedua ikut masuk dan bergerak untuk melemaskan otot Naruto, namum hal itu langsung terhenti saat jari dingin itu mengenai titik sensitive di dalam Naruto.**

 **"AHH!" untuk sesaat pandangan Naruto mengabur dan tubuhnya bergetar. Walau cahaya di sekitarnya buram dan Naruto tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah orang yang sekarang berada di atasnya ini sedang menyeringai.**

 **Tiba-tiba jari-jari itu ditarik namun ada sesuatu yang siap mengantikan, kali ini bukan jari yang dingin, namun sesuatu yang panas dan keras menempel di disana. Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga naruto dapat melihat jelas wajah mempesona orang yang sedang menindihnya. Hidung mancungnya, bibirnya tipisnya, mata hitamnya dan senyum mengoda itu membuat Naruto sulit bernafas. Saat wajah itu sangat dengan dengannya, naruto dapat merasakan nafas yang berhembus dari orang itu yang dan seketika dia berkat.**

 **"Aku harap kau siap Dobe" tiba-tiba bagian belakang naruto di terobos oleh benda panas dan kaku.**

 **"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" teriakan yang terdengat pada subuh itu membangunkan pasangan Namikaze yang langsung berlari ke kamar putra bungsunya, mereka mengenali suara cempreng itu adalah milik Naruto. Saat sampai disana mereka melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya juga telah terbangun. Tanpa melihat pintu itu terkunci atau tidak (sebenarnya tidak) Kyuubi lansung mendobrak masuk kamar Naruto dan mengahabur ke dalam diikuti orang tuanya.**

 **"Apa?apa? yang terjadi apa ada pencuri?" Minato langsung memasang pose cakar harimau yang pernah dipelajari dari temannya. Siap untuk bertarung kalau memang ada pencuri yang memasuki kediamannya.**

 **Saat dilihat Naruto yang terduduk dan menangis tersedu mereka langsung mengahampirinya. Kushina langsung duduk disampingnya dan mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat syok.**

 **"Naruto ada apa?"**

 **"KA CAN!" Naruto langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada sang bunda dan menangis.**

 **Bingung dengan sikap sang buah hati, Kushina menatap sang suami dan putra sulungnya yang secara kompak mengangkat bahu mereka, tanda mereka juga tidak tahu.**

 **Melihat sang adik yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis, Kyuubi hampir hilang akal. Hampir saja dia menjitak kepala sang adik dan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis saat dia melihat celana piyama adiknya basah.**

 **"Naruto kau ngompol?" tanya kyuubi dengan polos**

 **"Eh... ngak!" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Naruto berhenti menangis dan menatap nyalang sang kakak, tidak terima difitnah ngopol.**

 **"Tapi celanamu basah tuh" tunjuk Kyuubi yang langsung membuat mereka semua melihat celana piyama Naruto yang memang sedikit basah.**

 **"EHH?" Naruto langsung menutupinya dengan selimut, dipegangnya celana piyamanya.**

 **"Memang basah sih,, tapi kok lengket ya?" dengan muka polos Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan memperlihatkan pada keluarganya tangan kanannya yang terlumuri cairan kentah berwarna putih.**

 **Sontak Kushina bangkit berdiri dari kasur naruto dan menatap naruto dengan pandangan mengerti. Minato sendiri menatap Naruto dengan wajah merah padam sedangkan Kyuubi, dia telah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Menertawakan adiknya yang bodoh banget menurut pendapat Kyuubi.**

 **"Ok, sepertinya ini adalah urusan kalian boys. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian bertiga" Ucap Kushina yang merasa sudah saatnya dia undur diri. Apalagi matahari sebentar lagi terbit, dia harus menunggu tukang sayur di depan rumah.**

 **"Ka san jangan pergi" rengek naruto, tidak ingin ditinggalkan saat dia bingung seperti saat ini.**

 **"Baiklah, Anata cepat jelaskan pada Naruto sana!" perintah Kushina pada suami yang sepertinya masih binggung mau berbuat apa.**

 **"Naruto sepertinya kau telah mengalami mimpi basah pertamamu, itu wajar Naru, itu tandanya kau telah beranjak remaja" Minato berusaha menjelaskan walau dengan muka yang masih bersemu merah.**

 **"Oh jadi itu normal ya? tapi bukannya harus dengan perempuan ya? dan Tou san, ini mimpi 'ITU'" jelas Naruto dengan suara berbisik seperti takut terdengar orang. Sebenarnya mimpi Naruto terbagi menjadi dua versi, yang pertama bunga mimpi normal yang biasanya kabur dan tidak jelas dan dengan cepat terlupakan, dan yang kedua mimpi 'ITU' mimpi yang sampai saat ini 100%selalu terjadi.**

 **"Eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Minato heran**

 **"yang dimimpiku itu laki-laki" ucap Naruto polos**

 **"Hah?" ketiga keluarga Naruto sepertinya masih bingung**

 **"Naru mimpi dia memasukkan burungnya ke pantat Naru, Naru ngak mau" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras keras ngak ridho pantat seksinya ditusuk-tusuk orang, laki-laki lagi. Naruto mah lebih suka cewek. Ck ck ck sayang baget authornya agak gila Nar...**

 **"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sontak ketiga Namikaze kaget sekaget kagetnya. Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan syok, kyuubi menjatuhkan manga yang dipungutnya dari kamar adeknya dan Minato memandang naruto dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.**

 **"Kamu yakin Naruto?"**

 **"Kamu kenal orangnya?"**

 **"Kamu dipaksa Nar?"**

 **"yakin itu mimpi 'ITU'?"**

 **"tahu rumahnya?"**

 **"sakit ya Nar?"**

 **"Kamu posisi bawah Nar?"**

 **"Cakep ngak?"**

 **"Dia suka apel ngak?"**

 **"Kamu hamil nantinya ngak, kaa san pengen cucu nih"**

 **Keluarganya menanyainya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang lama-lama semkin ngaco. Dan membuat Naruto binggung.**

 **"DIAAAAMMMM!" Naruto frustasi sendiri**

 **"NARU NGAK PEDULI ITU MIMPI BIASA APA MIMPI 'ITU', POKOKNYA NARU NGAK MAU. MANA ORANGNYA KELIHATAN BRENGSEK LAGI!" dengan ucapan sumpah serapah Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan keluarganya mematung untuk mencerna informasi.**

 **End Flashback**

Dan begitulah awal mula naruto mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya histeris di pagi hari. sejak itu Naruto sering mendapat mimpi-mimpi serupa tapi dengan tempat berbeda, waktu berbeda, posisi berbeda namun orang yang sama. Sejak itu juga Naruto terobsesi untuk membuktikan bahwa mimpinya salah, bahwa dia tidak akan berakhir menjadi homo apalagi jadi uke.

Poster, BF, majalah dewasa adalah usaha-usahanya untuk menghindari mimpi-mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Keluarga Naruto sendiri telah lama menerima jika anaknya akan memiliki kekasih laki-laki. Mengingat sampai saat ini mimpi naruto tidak pernah meleset.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah suram, dilihatnya keluarganya telah menunggu di meja makan. Setelah selesai sarapan naruto numpang di motor Kyuubi ke sekolah berhubung sekolahnya sejalan dengan kampus Kyuubi.

Sesampainya disekolah tepatnya di Konoha High School, Naruto langsung duduk di mejanya dan membuka majalah dewasa yang dibawanya. Hal ini membuat para siswi berbisik dan menghindari Naruto, sedangkan para siswa mengangap naruto seperti pahlawan. Karena Cuma Naruto yang bisa membaca Majalah seperti itu dengan muka serius melebihi saat menghadapi ujian semester. Andai saja naruto tidak dicap mesum dan memiliki hobi aneh dengan wajah setampan Naruto pasti banyak gadis yang mengejarnya.

"Ohayooo Naruto" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul Kiba, sahabat naruto sejak SMP.

"ohayo Kiba"

"Ya ampun Nar, pagi-pagi kau sudah baca itu. Lebih baik kau cepat masukkan sebentar lagi Iruka sensei akan tiba.

Ingat bahwa iruka sensei akan menyita majalahnya jika ketahuan, Naruto langsung memasukkannya dalam tas. Saat pelajaran pertama dimulai Naruto langsung memikirkan mimpi-mimpinya. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar saat teman-temannya khususnya para perempuan membuat suara ribut dan di suruh diam.

Naruto ingat dengan pria dalam mimpinya, pria belum diketahui namanya oleh Naruto namun selalu dipanggilnya Teme. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil menatap kosong buku dimejanya hingga.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" ah jadi namanya Sasuke ya... Eh?

"BRAKKK" Naruto bangkit tiba-tiba dari kursinya saat dia menatap orang yang pemilik suara yang dihafal Naruto dari mimpi-mimpinya, menyebabkan kursi yang didudukinya terbalik.

Semua mata memandang Naruto heran. Di sanalah Naruto, menatap rambut raven yang sama, wajah yang sama dan pandangan mata yang menatap balik naruto dengan penasaran.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Dengan rasa kaget dan bingung di sekitarnya, Naruro langsung melesat berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan semua teman-temannya yang bingung dan sepasang mata yang menatap kepergian naruto dengan rasa penasaran kesal.

Bersambung...

AGGGGHHHHHHHH... Cap 1 Selesai

 **Bagaimana Mina?**

 **Cerita ini Nisaa juga publist di Wattpad, jadi kalau pengen baca cerita yang lain kalian bisa kunjungi juga akun Wattpad Nisaa ini linknya user/nisaa_lu**

 **Tulisan Nisaa masih banyak kekurangan jadi Nisaa tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya… ^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto terus berlari kencang, jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari normal. Rasa takutnya telah sampai keumbun-ubun. Yang dia tahu bahwa dia harus segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini, dari mimpi buruknya. Tunggu mimpi? Mendadak Naruto berhenti ditengah tangga menuju lantai satu sekolahnya.

"JEDUKK!"

"WADAAAUUUU!" itu adalah suara Naruto membenturan kepala ditembok, dalam usaha putus asa berharap yang dia alami hanya mimpi.

Sadar ini bukan mimpi, Naruto meneruskan acara melarikan dirinya. Tanpa mengganti sepatu Naruto langsung melesat melewati lapangan sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu, gerbang sekolah. 20 meter, 10 meter, 5 meter 'sedikit lagi' walau gerbang sekolah tertutup Naruto tidak peduli kalau perlu dia akan meloncatinya. Yang terpenting dia harus pergi dari sini.

Tinggal sejengkal lagi dari gerbang, tiba-tiba kerah seragam Naruto ditarik hingga membuatnya terjengkang.

"Bocah apa yang lakukan?" ternyata yang menghentikannya adalah guru fisikanya Kakashi.

"Sensei tolong lepaskan, aku harus pergi" dalam usaha sia-sia Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kakashi.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu membolos Naruto? Jangan harap!. Ayo kembali kekelas" kakashi menarik kerah Naruto dan menyeretnya untuk kembali kekelasnya.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKK!" itu adalah suara menyedihkan naruto saat melihat gerbang sekolah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Lepaskan Naruto!" Kakashi mencoba menarik Naruto yang menempel di kusen jendela dengan keras kepala.

"Tidak mau"

"Lepas"

"Tidak"

"Lepas"

"Tidak"

"Lepas Naruto atau akan aku sita semua koleksi hentaimu yang kau sembunyikan di sekolah" Kakashi mengancam titik lemah Naruto.

"Jangan paman….." rengek Naruto, memanggil kakashi dengan sebutan yang biasanya hanya dia ucapkan di luar sekolah.

"Aku serius Naruto Namikaze" andai yang berada dalam situasi ini bukan Naruto, mungkin kakashi tidak akan peduli. Tapi berhubung guru yang paling dihormatinya menitipkan putra bungsunya ini padanya maka dia tidak dapat membiarkan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah, takut kalau gurunya ini benar-benar melaksanaka ancamannya, Naruto membiarkan dirinya diseret kembeli ke kelas.

"Permisi Iruka sensei, aku datang membawa muridmu yang kabur" Guru yang selalu menggunakan masker ini langsung pergi setelah mengantar Naruto yang bermuka seperti korban hantu The Ring.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau lari keluar Naruto, namun kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu nanti. Sekarang kembali ketempat dudukmu!" sebenarnya Iruka heran dengan tingkah Naruto apalagi dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya sekarang.

Naruto hampir tidak mendengarkan apa yang senseinya katakan, namun saat senseinya itu menyuruhnya kembali ketempat duduk Naruto berjengit.

 _"YA.. KAMISAMA SALAH APA HAMBA SAMPAI ENGKAU KIRIMKAN MAKHLUK ITU"_ itu adalah jeritan batin Naruto saat ditatapnya Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan kesal, sepertinya dia ngak rela dikatain teme sama orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Naruto cepat duduk!"

Teguran Iruka menyadarkan Naruto, namun ia masih engan untuk melangkah. Keenganan Naruto ini beralasan karena dilihatnya orang yang dihindarinya ternyata duduk di depan tempat duduk Naruto.

Dengan gerakan mirip menghindari hewan buas Naruto mengambil rute memutar untuk sampai ditempatnya. Hal ini menuai bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya.

Sesampai ditempatnya, Naruto langsung membenamkan wajah pada buku untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Sebenarnya dia hampir mengeluarkan majalah edisi spesialnya kalau dia tidak ingat Iruka sensei pasti membunuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya berbisik bertanya kenapa temannya ini bertingkah aneh pada murid baru.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kiba. Naruto melirik kearah punggung pemuda yang duduk ditempatnya, hanya dengan menatap punggung orang ini jantung Naruto sudah berdetak kencang siap loncat untuk kabur. Namun saat dilihatnya model rambut raven itu, dia hampir tertawa keras.

" _Apa-apaan model rambut kayak pantat ayam itu!"_ mungkin karena Sasuke punya indra keenam atau dia sensitive dengan orang yang mengejek model rambutnya, Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan membuat Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

Sepanjang hari itu dilewati Naruto kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Bahkan Naruto mengira urat syarafnya bakal putus sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Untung perkiraan Naruto tidak terjadi, bukannya gimana cuman author tidak mau pemeran utamanya kena strok bahkan sebelum acara inti (ini cuman tulisan ngelantur author, readers skip aja #ditimpukduit).

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto langsung melesat kekamarnya. Tidak mengindahkan pangilan sang kasan yang menegurnya karena tidak datang memberi salam.

Didalam kamarnya, ia langsung membuka sebuah kardus yang tersimpan dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Dipandanginya isi dalam kardus itu, yang memang kebanyakan berisi majalah porno limited edition. Tapi bukan itu yang dia cari sekarang, melainkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang merupakan pencapaian seumur hidupnya (cuman menurut Naruto).

Dibawanya buku itu dengan kehati-hatian melebihi sedang membawa keramik dinasti Ming. Diletakkannya perlahan pada meja belajar, dipegangnya lembut buku itu.

Buku itu telah lusuh bukti telah sering dibuka, setiap kali Naruto membuka buku ini selalu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mengingat dengan air mata, keringat dan darahlah ia menyusun buku ini (ok ini Naru agak lebay).

Dibukanya sampul polos itu. Pada halaman awal tercetak judul buku yang Naruto tulis dengan spidol merah bertuliskan 'HOW TO GET AWAY FROM TEME'.

Rupanya itu adalah buku panduan yang Naruto susun untuk keadaan dimana dia harus benar-benar bertemu dengan orang dimimpinya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa buku ini akan digunakan secepat ini.

Step 1 jika bertemu Teme di tengah jalan hindari sebisa mungkin, pokoknya langsung kabur.

Naruto menghela nafas sadar langkah awal tidak dapat terlaksana, apa lagi sekarang dia harus sekelas dengan orang yang harus dihindarinya.

Berfikir jika tahap pertama tidak dapat terlaksana maka Naruto lansung membaca langkah selanjutnya.

Step 2 jika dalam kondisi tertentu Naruto harus bertemu kembali dengan Teme maka JANGAN LAKUKAN KONTAK FISIK, KONTAK MATA ATAU KONTAK APAPUN hindari sebisa mungkin.

"OK! Jangan lakukan kontak apapun" melihat tahap 2 dari rencana yang telah dia susun, Naruto berencana untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari dari objek mimpinya.

"Naruto! Cepat turun! Makan malam hampir siap" teriakan kasannya membuyarkan suasana tegang yang ia bangun.

"Iyaaa! Nanti Naru makan" bimbang antara perut lapar dan keinginan untuk membaca buku panduaannya lebih lanjut, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk makan. Sebingung-bingungnya Naruto jika di lapar dia tidak dapat mikir (mirip author).

Sebelum makan Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi. Dipandangnya wajahnya pada pantulan kaca, bukannya sombong tapi Naruto benar-benar merasa wajahnya tampan banget (diamini sama author). Tubuhnya juga terbentuk sempurna, otot perutnya telah nampak hasil dari kegemarannya berolahraga.

Tidak ada dari ciri fisiknya yang menunjukkan Naruto gay apa lagi uke. Wajah Naruto yang memiliki sepasang mata biru warisan sang Tousan dan bekas tiga cakaran di masing-masing pipi benar-benar ngak ada manis-manisnya menurut Naruto. Trus kenapa si pantat ayam itu kelihatan napsu banget sama Naruto di mimpi? (Naruto ngak tau aja ekspresinya dimimpi #aouthorngeces).

Di ruang makan naruto telah ditunggu oleh keluarganya. Sepertinya dia telah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di dalam kamar sampai tidak sadar Tousan dan Niisannya telah pulang.

"Cepat duduk!" perintah kasannya dituruti Naruto dengan menyeret kakinya

"Ka-san, Tou-san! Naruto mau meminta sesuatu" ditengah acara makan malam Naruto mengajukan permintaan yang telah dipikirkannya selama dia mandi.

"Kalau mau tambahan uang jajan jangan harap! Siapa suruh kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli majalah-majalah itu" bahkan Kushina tidak menghentikan acanya menyantap makanan saat menjawab permintaan anaknya.

"bukan itu Ka-san!"

"Lalu?"

"Naruto ingin pindah sekolah"

Ketiga anggota keluarganya langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka, mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tunggu satu tahun delapan bulan lagi baru kau bisa pindah sekolah, kau bisa memilih Universitas pilihanmu sendiri"

"itu mah bukan pindah sekolah Tou san"

"Memangnya kau ingin pindah kenapa? Kau dibully Naruto?" secuek-cueknya Kyuubi, dia tidak akan terima kalau adek semata wayangnya dibully.

"Ngak"

"Trus kenapa ?"

Naruto ragu untuk berbicara jujur pada keluarganya, kalau dia Jujur Kyuubi pasti mengolok-oloknya sepanjang tahun. Kassannya pasti menyuruhnya menerima keadaan, dan Tou sannya.. dia pasti menyetujui semua yang dikatakan Kasannya.

"Ngak jadi, naru Cuma bosan" Naruto membatalkan permintaannya, meninggalkan tatapan penuh arti dari ketiga Namikaze lain yang tidak disadari Naruto.

Rencana Naruto untuk menghindari Sasuke benar-benar dijalankan keesokan harinya. Naruto menghindari Sasuke dengan segala cara yang paling memungkinkan. Seperti saat ini bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, namun Naruto telah melesat meninggalkan kelas lebih tepatnya meninggalkan seseorang berambut raven yang telah memandang kepergiannya dengan pandangan terganggu. Setiap kali Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke di lorong dia pasti langsung berbalik arah tindakan Naruto menghindari Sasuke mirip seseorang menghindari penyakit menular berbahaya.

"Naruto kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Kiba yang sedang duduk dan memakan roti melon untuk makan siangnya di kantin ini sedang bertanya pertanyaan yang selalu diulangnya selama empat hari ini pada Naruto.

"ngak!" jawaban sama yang juga selalu diucapkan Naruto.

"dan kau kira kami akan percaya?" Shikamaru yang dari tadi memejamkan mata ikut percakapan dua temannya ini. Bahkan dia juga ikut penasaran kenapa teman kuningnya ini benar-benar menghindari murid baru itu.

"Aku serius aku tidak ada masalah dengan orang itu!" setidaknya belum batin Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Pada hari pertama kau melihatnya kau langsung berteriak Teme dan langsung kabur dari Sasuke, kemudian keesokan harinya kau menghindari Sasuke terang-terangan hingga penjaga gerbang saja tahu kau menghindari Sasuke. Dan kau berkata kau tidak ada masalah dengan Sasuke? Kau anggap kami goblok?" pernyataan dari Shikamaru menohok Naruto. Dia baru sadar tindakannya telah berlebihan.

"Kau kenal Sasuke sebelumnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Ngakk" Jujur sebelum ini Naruto tidak pernah ketemu Sasuke paling tidak tidak di dunia nyata, kalau di mimpi mah sering.

"Kau pernah merebut pacar Sasuke ya?"

"Tentu saja ngak!" gimana mau ngerebut pacar orang, Naruto saja selalu ditolak waktu nembak gadis.

"Sudah kuduga pasti cuman gossip" Kiba sadar ngak mungkin teman mesumnya ini bisa ngerebut pacar orang.

"Gosip apaan?" Naruto jadi penasaran dengan ucapan Kiba

" kau tidak tahu? Tindakanmu menghindari Sasuke menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi dikalangan para siswa dan siswi?" Naruto yang notabennya tidak pernah tahu kabar itu Cuma bisa menggelengkan kelapa.

"Ada yang bilang alasan kau menghindari Sasuke karena dulu kau pernah merebut pacarnya, ada juga yang bilang kau pernah ditindas oleh sasuke waktu SMP, ada yang bilang kau punya hutang sama Sakuke, sampai ada yang bilang kau takut dengan Sasuke karena kau pernah ketahuan ngintip Sasuke pas mandi karena dikira cewek" jelas Kiba tentang gossip yang sedang merebak.

"Hehh? Apa-apaan kabar itu?" tanpa sadar Naruto meninggikan suaranya mengundang tatapan tanya dari para siswa-siswi disekitarnya. Termasuk sepasang mata yang menatap Naruto dengan kemarahan yang mulai tersulut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan murid baru itu, tapi aku peringatkan kau Naruto dia bukan seseorang yang dapat kau buat masalah dengannya. Dia orang yang berbahaya Naruto berhati-hatilah" itu adalah peringatan yang Shikamaru lontarkan.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu orang itu berbahaya, bagi masa depan bokong Naruto orang itu berbahaya. Sepertinya peringatan Shikamaru diartikan agak berbeda oleh otak Naruto.

Terlihat matahari telah condong ke barat, para siswa-siswi KHS sebagian besar telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Namun naruto masih berkutat dengan tasnya. Para teman sekelasnya telah lama pulang, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang memiliki tugas piket.

Seharusnya sekarang giliran Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk piket kelas, namun Naruto yang terlebih dahulu harus menyelesaikan detensinya dengan Iruka sensei karena meninggalkan kelasnya tempo hari membuat Naruto ditinggal sendiri untuk menyelesaikan bagian tugas piketnya.

Keadaan sekolah yang sepi dan hari yang telah beranjak petang membuat Naruto bergegas untuk pulang. Serius, suasana sekolah mendadak dirasa horror oleh Naruto.

Saat naruto melewati lorong lantai dua tiba-tiba langkah Naruto berhenti. Diujung lorong terdapat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya menunggunya. Sosok itu melangkah maju, membuat Naruto otomatis melangkah mundur. Naruto mengenali sosok itu, namun itu tidak menenangkan Naruto, malah saat tahu siapa sosok itu membuat Naruto tambah takut luar biasa.

Naruto ragu antara melesat melewati Sasuke atau menunggu Sasuke pergi yang sepertinya tidak mungkin, melihat Sasuse sekarang melangkah tambah mendekat pada Naruto.

Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi Naruto, setiap Sasuke melangkah mendekat Naruto melangkah mundur. Ditengoknya kanan-kiri berharap ada seseorang dilorong sepi itu.

Dan saat Sasuke berjarak 6 meter dari Naruto, Naruto langsung balik kanan dan lari.

"AAGGRRRRRR" Naruto lari seperti dikejar renternir nagih hutang.

Sasuke yang memang memiliki jiwa pemburu dalam nadinya, melihat Naruto lari memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

Naruto lari dengan kekuatan penuh, dia yang memiliki rekor lari tercepat di sekolahnya, sepertinya telah bertemu tandingannya. Buktinya saat dia menoleh kebelakang jarak Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Membuat Naruto semakin takut akan nasibnya.

Tanpa sadar naruto berlari keatap sekolah. Saat dirasa dia tidak memiliki jalan keluar lain dan ingin berbalik arah. Sasuke telah berdiri di satu-satunya jalan keluar yang dapat Naruto lihat.

"Clek" bunyi pintu yang dikunci membuat Naruto menggigil, pandangannya tidak dapat terlepas dari tatapan dingin yang diberikan Sasuke, melupakan tekadnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Sekarang waktunya kita ber-bi-ca-ra DO-BE" Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan genting sekarang.

 **bersambung...**

 **Karena Nisaa suka baca komen kalian jadi tinggal kan jejek ya hehehe nanti kalau banyak yang komen updatenya cepet hehehe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baiklah Nisaa tidak akan berlama-lama lagi. Selamat membaca! ^o^/**

Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi hati yang sangat buruk. Bagaimana tidak, yang pertama tiba-tiba saja orang tuanya harus pergi ke New York selama setahun dikarenakan mengurus kakek Madara yang sedang sakit sekaligus mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka yang ada disana. Bukan kepergian orang tuanya yang membuatnya kesal, namun kepindahannya dari Suna ke Konoha lah yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke telah membujuk orang tuanya untuk membiarkan Sasuke hidup mandiri di Suna. Namun mereka terlalu khawatir meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri , memaksanya pindah ke Konoha untuk tinggal dengan kakak Sulungnya yang berkuliah disini.

Bukan tanpa syarat Sasuke menerima keputusan orang tuanya, Sasuke mau tinggal di Konoha namun tidak ingin seatap dengan Itachi. Sasuke ogah tinggal satu apartemen dengan kakaknya yang agak brocon itu. Tentu saja keinginannya ditentang orang tuanya terutama Itachi, alhasil setelah adu argumentasi tanpa ada yang mau mengalah ditemukan titik tengah. Sasuke akan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Itachi namun tidak satu apartemen, menempatkannya untuk tinggal disamping apartemen kakaknya.

Alasan kedua kekesalan Sasuke adalah dia harus berpisah dengan motor Ducati kesayangannya. Itu adalah hukuman dari Fugaku dikarenakan Sasuke hampir membunuh dua orang lawannya dalam perkelahian. Sasuke bahkan hampir lupa penyebab perkelahiannya, dia hanya ingat ketujuh orang itu mendatanginya untuk member pelajaran Sasuke karena berani meniduri kekasih dari pimpinan mereka. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengingat perempuan itu. Yang jelas mereka berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal dan hasilnya Sasuke menghajar mereka semua dan sepertinya dia keterlaluan menghajar dua diantaranya. Hei siapa suruh mereka datang waktu Tousannya baru saja mengatakan dia harus pindah? Sasuke rasa mereka hanya sial.

Dan penyebab kekesalan Sasuke yang ketiga dan terakhir muncul dalam sosok pemuda berkepala Duren. Pemuda yang baru Sasuke ketahui namanya sebagai Namikaze Naruto ini telah membuat iritasi Sasuke semenjak hari pertama dia pindah sekolah. Pemuda itu berteriak "TEME" sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas barunya. Dan tidak cukup sampai disitu pemuda itu langsung melesat keluar seperti baru melihat hantu, meninggalkan Sasuke menerima pandangan bertanya teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tingkah si bodoh itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Keesokan harinya dia menghindari Sasuke dengan kentara sekali, bahkan orang buta pun tahu si idiot pirang itu menghindari Sasuke seperti melihat anjing bulukan. Andai saja Sasuke memang pernah menghajar idiot itu atau bermasalah dengannya, maka Sasuke akan maklum. Tapi ini? Sasuke bersumpah belum pernah melihat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke sebal dan heran kenapa Dobe itu takut sekali padanya.

Kelakuan Naruto tidak membaik, malah semakin parah setiap harinya. Sasuke ingat saat makan siang di kantin kemarin tanpa sengaja dia antri di belakang pemuda itu. Saat si dobe berbalik dan menyadari Sasuke berada di belakangnya, pemuda itu panic hingga melayangkan nampan yang dibawanya. Dan berhasil menyiramkan sup miso kepada Sasuke.

Sungguh seandainya dia tidak ingat ancaman Tousannya yang akan menenggelamkan motor kesayangannya ke laut jika ia berbuat masalah dalam tiga bulan ini, ia pasti akan menghajar idiot itu saat itu juga. Sasuke benar-benar harus ekstra sabar, apalagi orang-orang mulai menatapnya aneh karena tingkah idiot itu. Namun Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya sejak kejadian tadi siang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan idiot itu. Toh Sasuke memang jarang memulai masalah hanya saja kadang masalah yang menemukannya. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan rasa jengkelnya melihat Naruto selalu berjengit setiap melihatnya. Di sekolah baru sasuke ini dia menemukan tempat istirahat yang menurutnya sempurna. Tempat itu berada di belakang sekolah, disana jarang dikunjungi murid. Semak dan beberapa pepohonan disana membuat ia dapat bersantai tanpa terlihat.

Seperti kemarin sejak ia menemukan tempat ini, Sasuke sedang beristirahat sekaligus menghindari siswi-siswi yang selalu mengikutinya sejak dia pindah. Bukannya dia tidak tertarik dengan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya, namun sejak dia sekolah menengah pertama dia telah memutuskan dia tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan gadis yang satu sekolah dengannya. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Dia pernah tidur dengan teman sekolahnya saat dia kelas 8, dan hasilnya gadis itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun sasuke pergi saat disekolah. Serta menindas setiap gadis yang berani dekat dengannya. Dan saat dia memaksanya menjauh, gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri. Sungguh merepotkan.

Saat sasuke sedang duduk menikmati semilir angin di bawah pohon sambil menunggu jam pelajaran dimulai kembali saat dia mulai mendegar suara. Dia tidak menghiraukannya hingga dia mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Hei kau tahu murid baru di kelas 2-A?"

"Kyaaaa... Tentu saja Sasuke kun kan? Dia tampan sekali!" ok sampai sini Sasuse tidak perduli dia terlalu sering mendengarnya

"Tapi mungkin kita harus hati-hati dengan Sasuke, kalian lihat sikap Naruto?" ucapan siswi ketiga ini menggelitik telinga Sasuke

"Kau benar sepertinya Naruto memiliki masalah dengan Uchiha kun"

"Hei ku dengar Naruto pernah mengambil pacar Sasuke, karena itu dia takut sekali pada Sasuke" Sasuke langsung menyiagakan telinganya mendengarkan percakapan ketiga siswi yang tidak Sasuke ketahui wajahnya.

"Bukan...bukan! tidak mungkin Naruto bisa mengambil pacar Sasuke, dia saja selalu ditolak. Kalian ingat dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura di depan umum dan ditolak mentah-mentah" bagus Sasuke senang mendengarnya tidak mungkin pacar Sasuke bisa direbut orang. Karena dia tidak pernah punya pacar, kalau teman semalam banyak tapi tidak satupun dari mereka adalah kekasihnya. Tapi jikapun Sasuke punya kekasih, tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang dapat merebut kekasih Sasuke. Tidak sampai Sasuke sendiri yang ingin membuangnya.

"kalau yang aku dengar, waktu SMP Naru pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke kun. Makanya sampai sekarang dia trauma jika melihat Sasuke." Apa-apaan pula ini? Menghajar bocah kuning itu? Kenal saja Sasuke tidak. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghajarnya? Lewat mimpi?. (ehem..ehem.. iya Sas di"hajar" dalam mimpi #nyengirGJ).

"Ck ck ck kalian salah, kalau yang ku dengar Sasuke itu pernah menyatakan cinta pada Naruto waktu SD. Tapi berhubung Naruto suka sekali dengan dada perempuan dia menolaknya. Kalian tahukan bagamana mesumnya Naruto? dan sejak itu Sasuke selalu mengikuti Naruto hingga membuat dia takut." (penyebar gossip ini berinisial NL hehehe XD)

"Ngaco', dasar Fujoshi"

"Eh tapi mungkin benar loh,, coba saja lihat pandangan Sasuke pada Naruto. apalagi Sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikan siswi-siswi yang selalu mengikutinya bahkan sekaliber Sakura dan Inopun tidak dihiraukannya"

"Eh,, kalau begitu Sasuke homo dong?"

"BUUGHHH"

"Su...su..suara apa itu?"

"ti...tidak tahu.. jangan.. jangan..."

"Kyaaaaa!" suara teriakan itu semakin mengecil menandakan ketiga siswi itu telah lari kembali kekelas mereka.

Sasuke menatap kulit pohon yang mengelupas dan rinsek karena tinjunya (oh suaranya gegara Sasuke ninju pohon toh). Badan Sasuke bergetar karena amarah. Apa-apaan omongan siswi-siswi tadi?. Sasuke? Suka dengan si idiot itu? Dan.. dan.. ho... ho..? Sasuke bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata itu. Sasuke akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang yang menyebarkan gossip itu (brrrrrr kenapa Nisaa merinding ya?). tapi sebelumnya dia harus berbicara dengan sumber masalah ini, dia harus berbicara dengan kepala duren itu.

Amarah Sasuke melambung mengingat kejadian siang itu. Beruntung Sasuke mendengar percakapan antara Kiba dan Nara bahwa Naruto akan pulang terlambat karena detensi dan tugas piketnya. Jadi disini Sasuke menatap si idiot itu setelah mengejar dan memojokkannya dia atap sekolah. Sekarang dia akan ber-bi-ca-ra dengan orang ini.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin telah muncul menghiasi dahinya. Naruto tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari mata sehitam malam yang memandang naruto tajam. Naruto membeku ditempat, mungkin ini rasanya menjadi kelinci yang ditatap serigala. Setiap insting dan otaknya menyuruhnya lari, namun tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Sialan bisa-bisa Naruto kencing dicelana itulah yang difikirkan Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. Membuat Naruto melangkah mundur hingga ia berhenti setelah punggungnya menabrak pagar yang di pasang mengelilingi atap. Naruto tidak berani mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke. Cahaya senja yang bersinar di belakang sosok Susuke yang menatapnya dingin, benar-benar mirip malaikat tuhan yang terjatuh ke neraka. Menakjubkan sekaligus berbahaya membuat author mendesah dan meleleh (#ditamparreaders). Ok kembali kecerita.

"BRAAKK" Sasuke mencengkram pagar yang tepat disamping kanan wajah Naruto. membuat jantung Naruto hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

Sasuke mulai melonggarkan dasi merah seragamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto menambah kepanikan yang dirasakan Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, wajah Sasuke begitu dekat hingga naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Naruto begitu ketakutan hingga dia berharap pagar dibelakangnya hilang hingga dia bisa meloncat.

"Ha..ha..h..ha.. per..per..pemisi Uchiha san, se..se..sepertinnya su..sudah ha..hampir malam a..aku harus pulang kerumah" dengan terbata-bata dan gerakan panic Naruto mencoba balik kiri dan pergi. Namun sialnya tangan Sasuke lebih cepat.

Sasuke memerangkap naruto hingga ia tidak dapat melarikan diri. Kaki Naruto hampir lemas, andai dia tidak menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar dia pasti telah jatuh lemas ke lantai.

Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang lemah. Dia memiliki sabuk hitam karate dan Kyuubi selalu memintanya untuk sparing, membuat naruto memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata teman sebayanya. Walau Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bertarung sungguhan namun dia yakin dia tidak akan mudah dikalahkan.

Namun kini dia terjebak dalam situasi yang membuat seluruh tenaganya menguap. Jika saja Sasuke berniat menghajarnya dia akan menghadapinya dengan berani. Namun ingatan tentang mimpinya tentang betapa Sasuke selalu menatapnya seperti akan melahapnya dan ketakutan akan di rape membuat tubuh Naruto seperti jelly. Tidak pernah Naruto begitu bersimpati dengan para wanita yang menghadapi predator seperti saat ini.

"Katakan Dobe, masalah apa yang kau miliki dengan ku?" kata-kata Sasuke yang dibisikkan di telinga Naruto entah kenapa mengembalikan kekuatan tubuhnya kembali. Mungkin pepatah itu benar, kelinci pun kalau terdesak akan menggigit. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"A...a..aku tidak punya masalah denganmu" Naruto memberanikan diri menjawab sambil mengambil pose bertahan dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan tubuhnya dan kaki kiri dinaikkan menyilang mirip gadis dikasih tahu mau di rape.

Sasuke hampir langsung melayangkan tinjunya. Namun dalam pikirannya dia selalu berkata motor motor motor motor seperti mantra untuk menekan keinginannya menghajar rambut duren ini.

"Kau pernah berjumpa denganku?" Sasuke mencoba untuk mengetahui penyebab idiot didepannya ini bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Ngak"

"Kau punya teman, keluarga atau pacar yang bermasalah denganku?" tebak Sasuke

"Ngak" jawab Naruto yakin

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah menyebalkan dengan menghindariku terang-terang selama empat hari ini hah?" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi tanda dia mulai emosi.

"Ng...ngakk..." Kentara sekali Naruto berbohong

"EH DOBE, JANGAN PURA-PURA IDIOT. JELAS-JELAS KAU BERTINGKAH MENYEBALKAN PADAKU. APA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT DOBE!" Baru kali ini selain pada Itachi Sasuke marah hingga berteriak seperti ini.

Naruto mengkeret dibentak oleh Sasuke. Apa sikapnya selama ini telah keterlaluan ya? jangan-jangan tanpa sadar dia telah menyakiti orang lain.

"Ma..maaf" suara Naruto begitu lirih namun telinga Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Maaf"

"Tidak terdengar"

"MAAF TE.." hampir saja Naruto berkata Teme

"Te?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, menantang naruto meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Te..Teman, ya maaf teman" untung saja Naruto pinter.

"Jika semua masalah didunia ini bisa diselesaikan dengan maaf, maka perang dunia tidak akan terjadi" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Naruto dengan dagu tinggi. Membuat Naruto mulai jengkel. 'belagu amat orang ini' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"A..apa? aku ngak bilang apa-apa" Naruto mulai menduga Uchiha ini punya indra keenam.

"Masalah yang kau sebabkan tidak akan selesai hanya dengan minta maaf"

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Naruto berharap si teme ini tidak akan meminta macam-macam, Naruto hanya ingin segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari bintang mimpi 'buruk'nya ini (itu mah mimpi indah kali nar).

"Mulai besok kau tidak boleh mengacuhkanku"

"Maksudnya?"

"Cih, maksudku jangan menghindariku, sapa aku dengan sewajarnya. Kalau perlu pura-puralah berteman denganku beberapa hari ini. Paling tidak hingga gossip aneh yang beredar menghilang" jujur Sasuke tidak pernah perduli dengan orang yang menghindarinya. Namun ini pengecualian dia tidak ingin nama Uchiha Sasuke tercemar. Apalagi karena seorang kelewat idiot yang takut padanya tanpa alasan.

"Gosip aneh?" Naruto ingat gossip yang dikatakan Kiba. Pantas saja Sasuke marah dia telah digosipkan membully Naruto. dia jadi merasa agak bersalah. Tapi untuk dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga enggan, takut mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke naksir padanya dan memaksanya melakukan ini itu? Naruto bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ok tapi dengan beberapa syarat" Naruto telah mengambil keputusan

"Sebutkan"

"Cuma selama seminggu, setelah itu aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi denganmu. Kecuali dalam konteks pelajaran"

"Hn" Sasuke juga tidak ingin berlama-lama kenal dengan si Dobe ini

"Lalu, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu di kelas. Diluar sekolah aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu atau melakukan kegiatan apapun bersamamu"

"Hn" itu juga yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Apa maksud Hn mu itu? Sudah lupakan pertanyaanku. Dan terakhir aku hanya ingin bilang aku sangat sangaaaaaaaat suka dengan wanita" Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan keyakinan penuh. Jujur Naruto menduga Sasuke ini gay buktinya dimimpi dia nafsu banget sama Naruto dan juga dia tidak pernah memperdulikan para gadis yang mengelilinginya. Jadi Naruto ingin memberi tahu bahwa Naruto ngak belok dia lurus. Jaga-jaga jika Sasuke ingin mendekatinya (PD banget nar).

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Sudah aku tidak peduli, tapi kau harus menjelaskan pada teman-temanmu kenapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini. Pokoknya aku ingin semua gossip menghilang minggu depan"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Jadi boleh aku pulang sekarang. Matahari sudah benar-benar hampir tenggelam"

"Hn" jawaban tidak jelas Sasuke membingungkan Naruto, tapi sepertinya itu adalah jawaban iya soalnya Sasuke membuka jalan untuk Naruto mencapai pintu yang mengarah ke tangga.

Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju pintu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu diputarnya kenop pintu, namun sang pintu tidak bergeming. Dicobanya lagi, namun pintu tetap tidak mau terbuka. Keringat dingin mulai muncul lagi di dahi Naruto. di dorongnya pintu itu tanpa hasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto menyingkir.

Dipegangnya kenop pintu dan di dorongnya. Namun pintu tidak mau dibuka. Di cobanya sekuat tenaga namun pintu gigih tidak ingin terbuka.

"BRAAAKKK!" Sasuke mencoba menendang pintu. Menggunakan cara kasar untuk memaksa pintu terbuka.

"Ke..kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka Uchiha?" Naruto berusaha membantu Sasuke yang berusaha membuka pintu. Namun bahkan kekuatan mereka berdua tidak dapat membuka pintu.

Sasuke kembali memeriksa engsel pintu, tadi dia memang menguncinya tapi tadi Naruto telah membuka kuncinya seharusnya pintu ini terbuka. Kenapa pintu ini masih terkunci?

Matahari semakin tenggelam, hanya menyisakan segaris sinar jingga di cakrawala. Sasuke dan Naruto masih berkutat dengan pintu yang tidak ingin terbuka. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin menghabiskan malam dia atap sekolah ini.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, kunci palang yang ada dibalik pintu telah jatuh dan mengunci dikarenakan Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Bagaimana ini, hari sudah malam. Apa kita benar-benar terjebak disini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, bertanya tentang kepastian yang tidak ingin Naruto akui.

"Kau membawa HP?"

"Ah.. iya bodoh sekali aku, tunggu" Naruto merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil benda persegi itu. Namun saat ditatapnya layar hitam yang menyambutnya harapan Naruto menguap seketika.

"HP ku mati. Kalau HP mu?" Naruto melihat Sasuke penuh harap.

"Milikku ada di dalam tas yang ku taruh di loker" Sasuke menyesal meninggalkan HPnya saat ini.

"Terus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak ingin bermalam di sini, apa lagi dengan mu"

"Kau kira aku ingin bermalam di sini dengan idiot sepertimu" Sasuke mulai emosi kembali.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot ? Kau kira karena siapa kita terkunci disini? Kalau kau tidak mengunci pintunya kita tidak akan terjebak disini" Naruto telah melupakan ketakutannya karena rasa kesal dihatinya

"kau fikir siapa yang duluan lari hingga keatap?" Sasuke juga mulai emosi

"Kau mengejarku, tentu saja aku lari Teme"

"Dasar Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe! dobe! dobe! dobe!" ok Sasuke mulai OCC

"Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme!" mereka mulai mirip anak TK bertengkar.

"Dobe rambut duren".

"Teme rambut pantat ayam".

"BRUKK!" tinju Sasuke hanya meleset sesenti dari kepala Naruto dan menghantap tembok hingga meninggalkan bekas remuk disana.

Naruto melirik takut kepalan tangan disisi wajahnya.

"Ulangi yang kau katakan tadi" Sasuke berkata dengan intensitas yang mengerikan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa dapat menjawab. 'Sialan, kenapa orang ini sensitive sekali sih dengan model rambutnya?'. Naruto tidak habis fikir.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang debat mereka. Ditinggalkannya Naruto dan dibukanya jas sekolah berwarna biru dongker yang dipakainya. Diletakkannya jas itu dilantai untuk alas duduknya.

"Kita akan menunggu pagi dan meminta seseorang untuk membukakan pintu sialan ini" Naruto tidak membantah perkataan Sasuke, merasa itu satu-satunya solusi yang dimiliki mereka sekarang.

Naruto mengambil tempat yang bersebrangan dari Sasuke, dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya.

Malam semakin larut, bulan purnama memberikan pencahayaan temaram bagi dua sosok yang terjebak bersama. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, keduanya merasa terlalu gengsi untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Grrrwnnn" dengan tidak tahu sikonnya perut naruto protes minta diisi. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya.

Naruto gelisah dalam duduknya, cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sepertinya telah memulai kerusuhan minta di beri makan. Sekarang mungkin telah menginjak jam Sembilan malam, terang saja Naruto lapar, dia telah melewatkan jam makan malamnya. Naruto hampir merasa dia bisa melakukan apapun hanya untuk semangkuk nasi. Dari dulu Naruto memang tidak tahan lapar.

Suara perut Naruto dan tingkahnya yang bergerak kesana kemari akhirnya membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Dobe apa kau tidak bisa membuat perutmu berhenti berbunyi?"

"Aku lapar teme!" entah pergi kemana rasa takut Naruto pada Sasuke tadi. Mungkin rasa takutnya telah dikalahkan rasa laparnya, hingga saat ini Naruto menjadi emosian.

Sasuke merogoh kantong Jasnya. Ada sebatang Snack***s disana. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apa akan memberikannya pada si dobe atau tidak.

Tingkah Naruto semakin liar dia sekarang sedang guling-guling sambil memegang perutnya.

Sasuke enggan untuk menawarkan terlebih dahulu pada Naruto. Kalau Naruto mau, dia harus memintanya pada Sasuke.

Diambilnya Snack itu dari kantong Jasnya.

Naruto berhenti berguling saat ditatapnya benda yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dari jas sekolahnya. Ditatapnya benda itu dengan tatapan kepengen sekali. Tanpa sadar Naruto beringsut mendekat pada Sasuke. Tehipnotis pada benda yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang mendekat padanya seperti kucing liar yang akan diberi ikan. Ragu-ragu, tapi tidak bisa menolak untuk mendekat.

Dengan sedikit iseng karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kelihatan sekali ingin menerkam snack yang dipegangnya. Sasuke menggerakkan snack kekanan dan kekiri dan Naruto mengikuti pergerakan snack itu. Ekspresi Naruto sekarang membuat Sasuke hampir tertawa jika saja dia tidak ingat dia sedang bersitegang dengan si dobe ini.

Sekelumit sifat jahil menilik di hati Sasuke. Dibukanya bungkus snack itu perlahan. Tatapan Naruto langsung berbinar, namun langsung padam saat Sasuke mengigit ujung snack itu. 'kalau seumpama aku merebut snack itu dan dalam prosesnya aku membunuh Sasuke, itu termasuk usaha bertahan hidup tidak ya?' pikiran ngaco mulai bertebaran karena perut lapar.

Naruto menelan air liurnya setiap Sasuke mengunnyah.

"Mau?" akhirnya Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Ekspresi Naruto dilihatnya terlalu menyedihkan.

Naruto menganguk cepat, menyingkirkan gengsinya jauh-jauh.

Sasuke melempar snack itu yang langsung ditangkap mulut Naruto. merip sekali gerakan anjing saat diberi tulang. Naruto langsung memakannya dengan membabi buta. Membuat kekehan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya melihat tingkah Naruto.

Mereka melewati malam dengan relative tenang. Untung saja sekarang adalah penghujung musim semi hingga udara tidak terlalu dingin. Dua insane ini akhirnya tertidur diterangi bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit cerah malam ini. Sepertinya alam memeberikan wajah terbaikknya untuk menyelimuti kedua pemuda ini.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat sinar pertama mentari muncul di ufuk timur. Sebenarnya dia terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara aneh. Saat dilihatnya ternyata suara itu berasal dari sosok berambut pirang yang tidur tidak jauh darinnya.

Dihampirinya Naruto yang sepertinya sedang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat membasahi dahi Naruto, wajahnya memerah dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan rintihan tertahan. Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman melihat wajah dan mendengar rintihan Naruto.

"Hei Dobe bangun" Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto, berfikir Naruto sedang bermimpi buruk?.

Sasuke berlutut di sebelah Naruto, di pegangnya pundak Naruto dan di goyangkannya. Mencoba untuk membuat Naruto bangun.

Ditengah rintihannya Naruto membuka matanya dengan sayu, bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka, wajahnya merona dan mengkilat dikarenakan keringat tipis yang muncul sungguh sangat erotis.

"Sa..Sasuke" Naruto mendesahkan nama Sasuke dengan wajah erotis. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh mimpi yang dialaminya.

'Deg' wajah Sasuke sedikit merona. Dia langsung mundur menjauh dari Naruto. sasuke merasakan bahaya melihat ekspresi Naruto. Bahkan dalam sekejap jantungnya seperti berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Dilemparnya sepatu kearah Naruto. Berusaha menyadarkan naruto tanpa mendekat padanya.

"Aduh!.. kenapa kau melemparku dengan sepatu Teme!" lemparan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto sepenuhnya. Sialan! Dia tadi bermimpi lagi tentang 'itu'. Dan sekarang Naruto bangun langsung menatap bintang film mimpinya. Naruto merasa sial.

"Makanya cepat bangun! Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit sepenuhnya"Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan perasaan tidak nyamannya. Tadi dia pasti salah lihat.

Naruto bangun dengan mengerutu. Ditatapnya langit yang mulai terang. Saat Naruto menatap ke gerbang sekolah dilihatnya pengurus sekolah sedang berjalan untuk memulai rutinitasnya. Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk memanggilnya. Sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dan terbebas dari si teme.

Sejak kejadian dia atap sekolah, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke mendadak membaik paling tidak di depan teman-temannya. Naruto beralasan dia salah mengenali Sasuke dengan orang lain. Alasan ini sepertinya di terima dengan baik oleh teman-temannya. Kecuali Shikamaru yang menatapnya curiga.

Setiap hari Naruto berusaha bersikap normal dengan menyapa Sasuke dan kadang mengobrol dengannya.

Tiga hari lalu sekolah digemparkan dengan di jemputnya Sasuke oleh seorang wanita yang luar biasa seksi. Menghapuskan gossip tentang orientasi menyimpang yang menerpa Sasuke. Hal ini juga disambut gembira oleh Naruto. jika Sasuke memiliki kekasih , maka tidak ada alasan mimpinya menjadi nyata. Iya kan?.

Pada hari kamis ini seharusnya adalah batas waktu seminggu dari perjanjian Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun sepertinya kebersamaan mereka harus diperpanjang. Tanpa diduga Sasuke dan Naruto harus sekelompok untuk tugas yang diberikan Kakashi. Mereka berusaha menolak namun sensei bermasker itu tidak menghiraukan penolakan mereka. Mereka harus tetap berhubungan selama sebulan lagi sampai tugas ini selesai.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Mencoba menyelesaikan tugas dari Kakashi sensei. Naruto dari tadi menggerutu, menyesali nasibnya yang harus sekelopok dengan Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan kerjakan tugasmu!. Semakin cepat kau kerjakan tugas itu semakin cepat aku terbebas darimu" Sasuke menjadi sakit kepala sendiri mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

"Iya! Iya ini juga sendang ku kerjakan!" Naruto mengambil buku yang didepannya untuk menukarnya dengan buku lain di rak. Saat dia berbalik entah Naruto yang punya keseimbangan parah atau ada setan mendorongnya. Naruto terjatuh kearah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hal pertama yang disadari Naruto adalah bulu mata Sasuke yang lentik sekali. Kemudian dia sadar bibirnya telah membentur sesuatu yang lembut.

Mereka membeku, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Naruto memisahkan bibirnya dan Sasuke perlahan. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi. Saat dia menggerakkan tangannya. Dia merassakan sesuatu yang empuk?. Naruto perlahan menurunkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Dan mata Naruto hampir copot dari tempatnya saat dilihat tangannya telah mendarat diselangkangan sang Uchiha.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Tidak mengindahkan teguran perjaga perpus atas teriakannya. Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sekuat tenaga. Meredam teriakan yang hampir meluncur dari mulurnya. Ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya. Di perpustakaan yang sepi ini diantara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, dia telah melihat adegan yaoi secara live. Hidup SasuNaru! Dia mendeklarasikan dukungan atas pasangan ini dalam hati.

Naruto melesat keluar sekolah segera setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya setelah sampai di rumah. Dinnyalakannya PC berwarna orange di meja belajarnya. Dibukanya folder yang telah sering dia lihat. Segera setelah di klik dua kali file video yang dipilihnya muncul sesosok gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Saat seorang pria muncul dan mendekati gadis dan menciumnya, ingatan Naruto langsung kembali pada kejadian di dalam perpustakaan. Dia telah mencium si Uchiha itu.

Ingatan itu membuat Naruto berhambur ke kamar mandi, diambilnya sikat gigi dan digoknya giginya. Berusaha menghilangkan apapun yang tertinggal setelah kejadian itu.

Setelah berkumur dan menggosok mulutnya hingga memerah Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku hitam pencegahannya.

Dibukanya buku itu, dibacanya step 1 dan step 2 yang telah di kerjakannya namun tidak berhasil. Sepertinya entah bagaimana alam semesta berkomplot agar Naruto bersama dengan si Teme itu. Dilihatnya Step 3 dari langkah pencegahannya.

 **Step 3 Jika step 1 dan step 2 gagal dan Naruto Namikaze belum memiliki pacar. Maka kau harus mencari wanita untuk tidur denganmu. Pokoknya untuk diriku di masa depan aku TIDAK MAU PENGALAMAN PERTAMAKU DENGAN LAKI_LAKI!.**

Naruto menatap amplop putih yang ditempelkanya di samping tulisan itu. Itu adalah uang yang dikumpulkannya selama setahun untuk keadaan darurat ini.

Naruto mengenggam amplop itu dengan erat. Keputusannya telah bulat. Malam minggu nanti Naruto akan melepas keperjakaannya. Naruto bersumpah dalam hati.

 **bersambung...**

 **apakah Naruto berhasil dengan rencananya?**

 **apa akan ada adegan lemon di Chap depan?**

 **apa Naruto berhasil melepas keperjakaannya?**

 **Tunggu saja chap berikutnya Hahahaha**

 **saran dan kritik selalu Nisaa tunggu muach2x #CiumBasahuntukReaders**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto mengintip kedalam amplop. Merasa miris melihat jumlah uang yang minim, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menggunakan uang saku miliknya untuk hobi dari pada menabung.

Kembali rasa jengkel menghampiri Naruto. Kenapa harus sekarang dia bertemu dengan si brengsek itu? Dia masih belum cukup menabung.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi, lakukan sekarang atau akan terlambat nanti, putus Naruto. Dia mencoba menghitung lagi uang yang ada di amplop. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk sekali coba, malam minggu nanti adalah kesempatannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berlutut dengan uang yang digenggam dan menunduk, dalam pose berdoa.

"Kami sama,,, hambamu ini telah melewati cobaan yang sangat berat." Air mata Naturo mulai menggenang, mengadu nasib dan mengadu pernderitaan dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

"Hamba telah sabar selama bertahun-tahun ini kami sama" Naruto mencengram dadanya untuk efek dramatis, berharap Kami sama akan mendengar doanya.

"karena itu ya kami sama, mohon lancarkan rencana hamba. Semoga malam minggu nanti hamba bisa melepaskan keperjakaan hamba ya Kami sama" Naruto berdoa sepenuh hati, berharap tuhan akan mendengar doa-doanya.

Guyuran air dinngin mengucur deras menerpa tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Dibiarkannya guyuran air itu membawa pergi semua penat dan rasa lelah yang menghinggapinya seharian ini.

Dirasa cukup, Sasuke memutar keran untuk menghentikan aliran air. Diambilnya handuk putih dan dilapnya tetesan air yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dilemparnya handuk yang telah basah di keranjang, dan dia mengambil satu lagi handuk untuk dililitkannya ke tubuh bagian bawah.

Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuat setiap wanita mendesah dan setiap pria mengeram iri. Diusianya yang telah menginjak 17 tahun tubuhnya telah terbentuk sempurna. Susunan otot telah merangkai tubuh remaja itu dalam jalinan yang membuat siapapun berdecak kagum. Sasuke memang beruntung, gen Tousan dan sang Kasan telah memberinya penampilan sekelas super model. Serta Latihan dan perkelahian yang sering dilakukannya membuat ototnya berkembang, bukan seperti binaragawan, Namun padat dan berbentuk menampikan penampilan yang membuat orang harus berfikir dua kali jika ingin membuat masalah dengannya. Jadi Sasuke tidak hanya memiliki wajah rupawan namun juga tubuh yang menggiurkan.

Di hilangkannya embun air yang menempel pada kaca dia atas wastafel. Membuat Sasuke lebih jelas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Disirnya rambut hitamnya ke belakang dengan jari dan dilihatnya pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pandangannya dari tadi tertuju pada bibirnya, teringat kejadian siang tadi di perpustakaan. Jari-jarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya, teringat betapa lembut bibir idiot itu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Di gelengkannya kepala, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran gila yang tiba-tiba hinggap. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya jika dia mengganggap bibir dobe itu lembut.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk di pinggang. Dia disambut pemandangan kamar tidur mewah benuansa feminine. Kamar ini memang bukan miliknya. Dia sedang berada di kamar sex patnernya untuk malam ini.

Dipandanganya sekeliling kamar mencari wanita itu tapi tidak ditemukannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan membawa sebotol anggur dan dua gelas.

"mau minum?" tanya wanita luar biasa cantik itu. Dia memiliki rambut panjang semerah darah kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang" Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas wanita bertubuh super seksi itu. Dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, langsung menghilang sehabis bercinta" dia mendesah kecewa dan langsung meletakkan minumannya di meja.

"Kau tidak suka Karin?" Sasuke bahkan tidak berhenti mengenakan pakaian saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah. Aku selalu suka bercinta denganmu. Kau benar-benar patner yang hebat diranjang" Karin menyeringai, mengingat betapa buasnya Sasuke di ranjang. Selangkangannya bahkan masih berdenyut hingga sekarang.

"Hn" inilah yang paling sukai dari Karin, wanita ini tidak pernah menggunakan perasaannya jika menyangkut sex dengan Sasuke. Mereka murni hanya menyalurkan nafsu masing-masing. Karin juga satu-satunya wanita yang masih menjadi teman Sasuke setelah bercinta dengannya. Dengan Karin dia tidak perlu khawatir akan dikejar-kejar setelah melewati malam bersama.

"Besok lusa bagaimana jika kau menemaniku ke D-klub? Bukankah kau belum keluar kemanapun semenjak pindah ke kota ini?" Karin menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, memandang Sasuke yang hampir selesai berpakaian.

"Entahlah, aku sedang malas keluar akhir-akhir ini" Sasuke mengancingkan kancing terakhir kemejanya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, temani aku. Aku tidak mau pergi sendiri. Aku ingin mencari pacar disana" Karin memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mengiba mencoba mengubah pikiran Sasuke.

"kau ingin mencari pacar tapi kenapa mengajakku? Tidakkah lebih baik kau pergi sendiri?" Sasuke agak heran mendenngar Karin ingin mencari pacar. 'Sejak kapan gadis ini ingin memiliki ikatan?'.

"Pacar satu malam maksudnya, hehehe. Ayolah Sasuke temani aku please" Karin menyatukan kedua telapaknya dalam pose memohon, walau keadaannya yang hampir telanjang membuat posenya benar-benar berbahaya. Namun itu sepertinya tidak menggoda Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Sasuke mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak hendak pergi saat tangan Karin menahannya. Karin menempelkan dada kenyalnya pada sasuke dan berjinjit, mencoba mencium Sasuke. Saat Sasuke reflek memalingakan mukanya hingga Karin hanya mencium pipinya.

"Sudah ku duga kau memang menghindari ciumanku hari ini. Ada apa denganmu? Bahkan saat tadi bercintapun kau tidak mau menciumku" Karin menatap pria yang telah menjadi temannya selama setahun ini dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menolak berciuman. Jujur saja hampir sebulan Karin tidak bertemu dengan kawannya ini, dia agak rindu dengan ciuman Sasuke karena ciuman Sasuke benar-benar membuat ketagihan.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" Sasuke mencoba mengelak, bagaimana mungkin dia berkata jika sepanjang malam ini dia teringat pada kejadian yang melibatkannya dengan si kepala duren?

"Terserah kau saja" Karin menggerutu dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Karin mengenal Sasuke tahun lalu saat dia pemotretan di Suna. Mereka langsung klop karena dua-duanya memang tidak ingin terikat. Bukannya Karin tidak tertarik memiliki hubungan dengan sang Uchiha, dia tidak munafik untuk sesaat dia merasa hampir jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke saat pertama mereka bertemu. Namun sebelum perasaan itu tumbuh, dia sadar Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dijadikan tempat untuk bersandar. Dia tahu hati Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Sasuke adalah teman bercinta yang hebat bagi Karin, tapi dia tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk dapat memiliki hati Sasuke, karena nanti siapapun yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke, entah Karin harus memberi selamat atau berduka untuk orang itu.

Hari Sabtu datang membawa debaran antisipasi karena rencananya nanti malam. Naruto berharap bel pulang sekolah segera berdentang, karena Naruto masih perlu bersiap-siap untuk rencana pelepasan keperjakaannya.

Kiba menatap heran temannya yang tidak bisa duduk diam dari pagi.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan gugup sekali dari pagi" bisik Kiba di sela pelajaran Kakashi Sensei.

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan pongah, mirip pandangan orang dewasa saat melihat anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku Kiba, aku akan menyebrang terlebih dahulu" Naruto hanya tersenyum janggal dan menepuk lengan Kiba.

"hah?" kiba tidak mengerti dengan dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, member sinyal agar Kiba mendekat. Kiba mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku akan melepas keperjakaanku nanti malam" Naruto berbisik selirih mungkin takut ada yang mendengar.

"APA!" sangking terkejutnya Kiba sampai berteriak.

"Inuzuka, apa kau tidak mengerti dengan keteranganku atau kau terlalu bersemangat mengobrol dengan temanmu?" Kakashi menegur kiba yang tiba-tiba berteriak di kelasnya.

"Ma..maaf Sensei" Kiba membungkuk meminta maaf, sambil menoleh pada Naruto yang sepertinya memilih saat itu untuk bersikap tidak mengenalnya. 'Sialan! sahabat penghianat' kutuk kiba dalam hati.

Saat kembali duduk Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan 'kita harus bicara' yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang telinga milik pemuda raven di depannya telah mencuri dengar semua percakapan mereka.

Bel istirahat siang berkumandang, membuat siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk berebut ke kantin terlebih dahulu.

Kiba langsung menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya menembus kerumunan murid-murid yang baru keluar kelas. Dia menyeret Naruto mencari tempat aman untuk berbicara.

Kiba menarik Naruto ke tangga yang menuju ke atap, namun Naruto menghentikannya saat tiba di depan pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan atap.

"Tunggu jangan dia atap"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan diatap" Naruto menarik Kiba menjauhi atap sekolah. Dia masih teringat pengalaman buruknya saat terjebak di atap sekolah.

Mereka kembali mencari tempat aman untuk berbicara saat Kiba menariknya berbelok ke perpustakaan.

"NGAAK!" Naruto langsung menghempaskan tangannya dari Kiba.

"kenapa lagi sekarang?" Kiba mulai kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Perpustakaan lebih buruk dari atap" Bagi Naruto perpustakaan membawa kenangan traumatis baginya.

"Tunggu Naruto!" Kiba langsung mengejar temannya yang melesat pergi.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan berbicara di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi murid, apalagi akhir-akhir ini ada gossip jika tempat ini angker.

"Jelaskan Namikaze" Kiba menyilangkan lengannya menunggu penjelasan Naruto tentang perkataannya di dalam kelas.

"hehehe" Naruto nyengir bodoh, ada semburat merah di pipinya menandakan dia agak malu tapi bangga dengan apa yang mau dilakukannya.

"aku telah memutuskan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto Namikaze menjadi seorang perjaka" cengiran Naruto semakin lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau punya pacar?" Kiba sangsi dengan ucapan Naruto, dia tahu Naruto masih belum laku sama seperti dirinya (Jones: Jomblo Ngenes).

"Tidak, aku akan melakukan One Night Stand". Naruto berkata yakin

"Hah?" Kiba mulai merasa temannya ini mulai gila, apa Naruto pikir itu gampang.

"Dengar Naruto, kau kira mengajak seorang gadis untuk tidur denganmu itu seperti meminta temanmu menginap di rumah? Salah-salah kau bisa digebukin orang Nar" Kiba mencoba mengembalikan akal sehat temannya ini. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabat sejak SMP.

"Tenang saja Kiba, aku telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku bahkan telah menabung selama setahun untuk saat ini" Naruto meletakkan kegua tangannya dipinggang dan membusungkan dada. Merasa bangga dengan keutusannya yang menurut Naruto 'Dewasa bangeeettt'.

"Ka...kau akan menyewa pelacur nar?". Jika Naruto berkata iya, Kiba akan memukul kepala Naruto dengan balok kayu yang ada disampingnya. Siapa tahu otak Naruto akan kembali keposisi semula.

"HEHH? Ngak munkin lah" Naruto menatap Kiba tajam, tidak terima Kiba berfikir dia akan menyewa pelacur. Emang Naruto jejaka apaan.

Kiba bernafas lega, sepertinya temannya ini belum seputus asa itu karena tidak punya pacar.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa?" Kiba mulai penasaran dengan yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"Nanti malam aku akan pergi ke sebuah klub. Disana aku akan menebar pesonaku dan memikat para gadis. Dan gadis beruntung akan mendapatkanku di penghujung malam nanti." Naruto menyentuh dagu dan berkata dengan yakin.

"Bwahahahaahhahahaha" Kiba tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Menertawakan temannya ini yang sepertinya telah menilai dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!" Naruto kesal melihat Kiba yang menertawakan dirinya.

"Hahahaha. Semoga beruntung jika begitu Naruto" Kiba berfikir mungkin temannya ini terlalu banyak menonton film-film roman picisan. Hingga dia menyangka bahwa hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah mudah. Kiba berani bertaruh, temannya ini akan pulang dengan wajah di tekuk nantinya.

Selain Kiba sebenarnya ada yang lagi yang telah mendengus menertawakan rencana Naruto. Dia adalah Sasuke yang masih setia beristirahat di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah. Tempat Naruto dan Kiba membicarakan rencana konyol Naruto yang ingin melepas keperjakaannya.

Tadi sewaktu di kelaspun Sasuke mendengar bisikan mereka. Awalnya dia agak terkejut, namun Sasuke tidak perduli karena itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin terkait lagi dengan Naruto, apalagi sejak kejadian di perpustakaan.

Kelas kembali di mulai setelah istirahat siang. Hampir tidak ada siswa yang memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas, semua terlalu sibuk menanti bel pulang yang akan mengantar mereka pada akhir pecan yang selalu mereka tunggu.

Bel berbunyi, didikuti semburan siswa-siswi untuk keluar kelas secepatnya. Naruto melesat keluar sampai ke gerbang saat dia menyadari tas sekolahnya telah tertinggal.

"Sialan, aku teldor sekali" Naruto kembali berlari ke kelas, ingin secepatnya meninggalkan sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas Naruto langsung melesat sampai tubuhnya terbentur dada bidang yang membuatnya jatuh dengan bokongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aduh" Naruto menggosok bokongnya yang sakit dan menengadah. Melihat orang yang dia tabrak yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan lari tidak pakai mata Dobe? Idiot" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara sejak kejadian di perpustakaan. Mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Melewati Sasuke yang belum beranjak keluar. Saat Naruto sampai di pintu, dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan yakin. Naruto sekarang sedang mengucapkan perpisahan dengan mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Naruto memiliki keyakinan setelah malam ini dia akan dapat terlepas dari takdir buruk yang membelit dirinya.

Sasuke hanya mendengar ucapan Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan melewati Naruto yang berada di pintu. Saat dia melewati Naruto di pegangnya pundak Naruto yang tersentak aget dan berkata "Semoga beruntung nanti malam Dobe".

"Heeee?" Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke mendoakan keberuntungannya, Naruto menduga yang di tabraknya tadi bukan dada Sasuke tapi kepalanya hingga Sasuke berubah aneh.

Rencana Naruto telah tersusun rapi. Dimulai dari 'meminjam' kemeja dan sepatu pantofel Tousannya, meminta ijin menginap di rumah Kiba, hingga menduplikat kartu ID Kyuubi dan menganti foto Kyuubi denganya. Jaga-jaga jika ia harus memperlihatkan kartu identitas saat mau masuk ke klub malam.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di toilet umum stasiun kereta untuk menganti baju yang ia kenakan. Jaket orange dan celana jinsnya telah berganti dengan kemeja merah marun dan celana hitam. Tidak lupa digantinya juga sepatu dengan pantofel hitam milik sang Tousan. Disisir rambutnya ke belakang hingga rapi dan dipakainya kacamata kotak berbingkai tipis untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Penampilan naruto telah berubah drastic, dia telah mirip pekerja kantoran yang baru pulang dari tempat kerja. Tumbuh Naruto yang jangkung membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat dewasa.

"YOSH!" Setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi dan merasa puas, dia menyambar tas ransel yang berisi pakaiannya tadi dan keluar kamar mandi, siap untuk memulai rencananya.

Dititipakannya ransel di loker stasiun dan dinaikinya kreta api yang akan membawanya ke pusat kota.

Hanya butuh 10 menit perjalanan kreta untuk sampai di stasiun yang Naruto inginkan.

Keluar stasiun Naruto langsung di suguhi pemandangan kerlap-kerlip lampu tempat-tempat hiburan di pusat kota konoha. Dada Naruto lansung berdetak kencang karena bersemangat.

Diayunkannya kakinya dengan yakin menuju tempat yang dia rencanakan sejak setahun yang lalu. Setelah melewati belokan tidak jauh dari Stasiun akhirnya Naruto melihatnya. Terpampang tulisan D-Club yang berpendar terang dengan warna merah. Itu adalah tempat yang Naruto tuju.

Jantung Naruto berdetak gugup saat mendekat dan berhadapan dengan petugas penjaga pintu yang memastikan tidak ada pemuda di bawah umur yang dapat masuk. Penjaga berbadan kekar mirip gorilla itu menatap Naruto curiga, namun membiarkan Naruto masuk setelah melihat ID yang dia dibawa.

Saat memasuki pintu Naruto tercengang dengan lautan wanita berbaju seksi yang tersebar di segala arah. Sepertinya Naruto telah memasuki surga dunia. Dengan senyum konyol yang tersungging Naruto mulai berjalan mencari mangsa.

Naruto berjalan kesana-kemari dan menyapa setiap gadis yang dia temui dengan sikap agak norak. Menyebabkan setiap gadis yang disapanya pergi dengan senyum meremehkan.

Penampilan Naruto boleh keren, namun sikap noraknya membuat siapapun yang melihat, tahu bahwa itu pertama kali Naruto pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

Setelah hampir dua jam Naruto meyebar pesonanya dan merasa yakin bahwa terdapat beberapa gadis yang tertarik padanya dia duduk di kursi bar. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering.

Di pandangnya bartender berambut perak yang sedang membuat minuman. Naruto bingung ingin memesan apa, dia tidak mau minum minuman berakohol karena dia belum cukup umur.

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" Bartender menanyai Naruto minuman apa yang ingin dipesannya.

Naruto bingung, sampai dilihatnya seorang yang berjarak dua kursi di sebelah kanannya diberi minuman yang menurut naruto mirip sekali dengan jus jeruk. Naruto bernafas dengan lega ternyata tempat inipun menyediakan orange jus.

"Aku ingin minuman seperti itu" tunjuk Naruto pada minuman berwarna kuning itu.

"Ok, satu heavenly orange" sahut sang bartender. Naruto kagum bahkan jus jerukpun masuk ke tempat seperti ini namanya berubah jadi keren sekali.

Naruto menegak minumannya yang terasa manis namun membawa rasa sedikit pahit di akhir. Naruto memutuskan jus jeruk buatan kasannya jauh lebih enak. Masih merasa haus Naruto memesan satu gelas lagi. Baru setengah gelas dia meminum gelas kedua, kepala Naruto mulai terasa pusing. Jelas saja pusing karena minuman yang diminumnya sebenarnya sejenis coktail. Memang bahan dasarnya jus jeruk namun terdapat akohol juga di dalamnya. Dan Naruto meminumnya tanpa sadar.

Karin menatap Sasuke yang dari tadi memandang ke lantai dasar club. Mereka sedang berada di ruang VIP di lantai dua D-Club. Karin agak kagum karena dalam beberapa kesempatan dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum saat memandang seseorang yang ada di bawah sana. Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun mini berwarna hitam, dia terlihat menawan sekali hingga banyak mata pria melirik kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" akhirnya rasa penasaran Karin menang, dia ingin tahu apa yang mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari para gadis yang dari tadi berebut mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"kau lihat pemuda berambut pirang dan berkemeja merah itu? Itu teman sekelasku" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang sedang meminum minumannya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling lantai dansa yang semakin larut semakin penuh.

"Pemuda yang tampan, kau ingin mengajaknya ke sini?" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'aku ingin mencobanya' yang disambut dengan dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Dia masih perjaka" Dibisikkannya kata itu langsung ke telinga Karin.

"Benarkah? Wow cerry boy" Karin kembali menatap naruto yang menampakkan tanda-tanda mulai mabuk.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk"

"Hn" Karin terkejut saat dilihatnya Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis tapi senyum geli saat dia menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke telah memperhatikan tingkah Naruto semenjak pemuda itu masuk ke dalam klub ini. Awalnya dia agak terkejut mendapati naruto hingga dia ingat pembicaraan Inuzuka dengan Dobe itu tadi siang.

Sasuke hampir mangabaikannya, namun tingkah Naruto membuatnya geli. Naruto pergi kesana-kemari dengan muka seperti anak lima tahun melihat toko permen untuk pertama kali. Dia menyapa setiap gadis yang berpapasan dengannya dengan senyum lima jari. Membuat sasuke geli sekaligus kasihan saat Naruto ditolak oleh mereka.

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat mendapati seorang wanita, sakuke yakin telah berumur lebih dari 30 tahun menghampiri Naruto dan menggodanya. Sepertinya rencana Naruto akan berhasil sekarang.

"Kasihan sekali temanmu itu" Karin masih setia menatap objek yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Karin, karena walau wanita berbaju merah itu jauh dari selera Sasuke, namun wajahnya lumayanlah. Toh memang niat Naruto ingin melepas keperjakaannya.

"Temanmu sedang diincar Yuri" Karin sedang menatap iba Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Karin untuk terus menjelaskan.

"Yuri itu benar-benar jalang, dia suka sekali dengan daun muda. Namun yang membuatnya tidak aman adalah kebiasannya bercinta tanpa pelindung. Orang itu 'tidak aman' Sasuke, aku hanya kasihan pada teman sekelasmu jika dimangsa Yuri. Bisa-bisa dia mendapat 'hadiah'" Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Membuat Sasuke merasa iba pada Naruto. Kenapa pemuda itu sial sekali sih.

Saat dilihatnya yuri membawa Naruto yang tengah sempoyongan ke pintu keluar, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyusul naruto. Sasuke tidak tega membiarkan naruto dimangsa wanita itu.

Karin mengikuti Sasuke, heran sekali karena tumben-tumbenan Sasuke peduli pada orang lain. Mereka berhasil menyusul Naruto dan Yuri saat hendak keluar pintu.

"Maaf nyonya sepertinya temanku telah mabuk, aku harus mengantarnya pulang" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto sampai naruto lepas dari pelukan Yuri, membuat Yuri mengeram kesal. Namun matanya langsung berbinar saat memandang Sasuke.

"Well aku tidak keberatan bermain bertiga" dia memberikan senyum menggoda pada Sasuke yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik.

Tanpa menanggapi undangan wanita itu Sasuke langsung menyeret naruto keluar.

Karin mengikuti Sasuke hingga sampai ditempat mobilnya terparkir, Karin memang menjemput paksa Sasuke tadi. Langsung dibukanya pintu mobil sport yang seharusnya hanya berisi 2 orang itu. Karin langsung mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Jangan kira kau bisa mengemudikan kesayanganku ini" Karin menatap Sasuke tajam. Karin memang tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengemudikan mobil kuning kesayangannya ini.

Dengan kesal akhirnya Sasuke memangku Naruto. Karin melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan club malam itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Karin bertanya tujuan Sasuke akan membawa pemuda yang telah tidak sadarkan diri ini.

"Ke apartemenku saja" Sasuke tidak tahu rumah naruto jadi dia putuskan membawanya ke rumah.

"Wow akhirnya ada juga yang kau undang ke rumahmu" Karin tersenyum mengejek, karena baru kali ini dia tahu Sasuke membawa seseorang kerumahnya.

Karin langsung pergi setelah mengantarkan Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke apartemennya.

Sasuke memapah Naruto masuk hingga ke kamarnya. Diletakkannya naruto di tempat tidur berseprai putihnya.

"Enggg" naruto mengerang, membuat Sasuke menatapnya. Dan tatapan Sasuke berhenti di bibir Naruto. Bibir merah itu mengeluaran erangan-erangan, sepertinya naruto sedang bermimpi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, saat dia melihat bibir Naruto dia ingat kejadian di perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu. Dia ingat betapa lembut bibir Naruto saat itu. Sejak kejadian itu Sasuke selalu curi-curi pandang pada bibir Naruto. merasa tidak yakin apakah rasa lembut yang di rasakannya hanya bayangan atau memang bibir dobe ini sangat lembut.

Berdalih hanya untuk memastikan, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto. dan rasanya bahkan lebih lembut dari yang diingatnya.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin intens, aroma jeruk dari dalam mulut Naruto semakin membuatnya memperdalam ciuman yang dia berikan. Tanpa sadar posisinya Sasuke sekarang telah menindih naruto. Bersamaan dengan erangan Naruto, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat mulut Naruto. Di jelajahnya seluruh mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya, pikiran Sasuke mulai berkabut tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukannya.

Saat tiba-tiba juniornya terbangun, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan berdiri. Meninggalkan Naruto terengah dengan bibir mengkilat habis dicium.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" Sasuke merasa otaknya sudah bergeser sekarang. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencium seorang pemuda dan hampir tegang karenanya? Demi tuhan Sasuke straight.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mendiginkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk dipingang. Dia terkejut mendapati Naruto yang telah terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bagun?" Sasuke khawatir Naruto sadar tindakannya tadi.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sasuke seperti orang trans. Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum, seperti senyum orang yang pertama kali melihat matahari seumur hidupnya. Membuat jantung Sasuke mulai berdebar dan dengan susah payah menelan ludah.

"Teme" sambil tersenyum Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sasuke terbelalak dengan sikap Naruto ini. Tinggi badan naruto yang hampir sama dengannya memudahkan mereka untuk berciuman, Sasuke tidak perlu membungkuk saat dia membalas ciuman Naruto. posisi mereka terasa tepat baginya.

Berbeda dengan saat dia mencium naruto dalam keadaan tidur, sekarang Naruto membalas ciumannya dengan bersemangat membuat Sasuke hampir gila.

Tangan Naruto yang mulai meraba dadanya membuat Sasuke tersadar seketika. Dia langsung mendorong Naruto yang untungnya terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah mencoba mengumpulkan kerasionalannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya akan tindakan Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Temeee" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia seolah terluka dengan penolakan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa Naruto masih mabuk, dia berfikir tindakan Naruto telah dipengaruhi oleh aakohol yang dimimunnya. Merasa dia akan melewati garis terlarang, Sasuke mulai berbalik untuk keluar kamar. Namun sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto menarik Sasuke ke ranjang dan menindih perut Sasuke. Membuatnya susah untuk bergerak.

Naruto menatap kesal temenya, kenapa dia menolak naruto sekarang?. Biasanya dialah yang akan menyerang naruto secara membabibuta. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya di cekungan leher Sasuke, dan dia dapat mencium aroma mint disana. 'aneh biasanya dia tidak dapat mencium bau apapun dari teme' pikir Naruto.

Ya, Naruto sedang mabuk sekarang, membuatnya tidak dapat membedakan kenyataan dan mimpi. Naruto mengira dia sedang berada di mimpi yang biasa dia alami.

Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke, mengalirkan gelenyar aneh ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Alaram bahaya berbunyi nyaring di otak Sasuke.

"Hentikan Dobe!" Sasuke menarik Naruto dari lehernya.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" Sekarang air mata Naruto benar-benar muncul. Membuat Sasuke kembali tertegun.

Dengan pandangan lumayan marah Naruto langsung menyerang bibir Sasuke dengan ganas. Dia tidak terima ditolak Sasuke.

Merasa semakin terdesak dan gairah yang semakin memperkeruh pikirannya, Sasuke membalik kedudukan dan kembali menindih Naruto. Dalam prosesnya handuk Sasuke terlepas dan membuatnya telanjang penuh.

Sasuke bernafas dengan berat, jujur saja entah kenapa tubuhnya telah memanas hanya dikarenakan ciuman Naruto. Bahkan benda di sekangannya telah mulai terbangun. Di dorong sedikit sanja Sasuke pasti akan lepas kendali. Belum pernah dia begitu mudah bergairah seperti ini pada seseorang.

"Hehehehe"melihat Sasuke telanjang dan mulai bergairah membuat Naruto senang. Pandangan Sasuke telah mirip dengan pandangan yang biasa dia berikan pada Naruto (dalam mimpi).

Dengan berani, Naruto memegang dengan lembut benda kebanggaan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat.

"Hentikan Dobe! Atau aku tidak mau tanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti" suara Sasuke semakin parau dikarenakan gairah yang hampir membuatnya lepas kendali. Tatapan Sasuke benar-benar telah menggelap karena nafsu. Jika sampai dia lepas kendali, Naruto memohonpun dia tidak akan berhenti.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tidak menyurutkan niat Naruto. bahkan salah satu tangannya telah menyentuh Sasuke dengan lebih beremangat, membuat Sasuke benar-benar keras dan panas sekarang. Tangan Naruto yang bebas, menarik leher Sasuke mendekat hingga bibir Naruto menempel di telinga Sasuke. Dan dengan suara titisan iblis penggoda Naruto berkata "Lakukan sekarang Teme".

Akal sehat Sasuke lenyap, dia tidak lagi berfikir tentang Naruto yang laki-laki atau tentang naruto yang masih perjaka. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya tentang nafsunya yang telah menutup segala logika yang dia miliki. Mungkin besok dia akan menyesal, namun itu tidak lagi dapat menghentikan Sasuke. Naruto telah membangkitkan sifat buas dalam diri Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kasar kemeja merah yang dikenakan Naruto. kancing-kancingnya lepas dan robek di bagian dada. Namun Sasuke tidak perduli, dia telah gelap mata.

Pertama melihat tubuh atas Naruto membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak menyangka tubuh pria lain akan membangkitkan nafsunya. Melihat putting kecoklatan Naruto membuatnya ingin menghisapnya. Dihisapnya putting naruto dengan rakus, membuat sang empu mengerang gelisah.

"Enggg... Teme" Sentuhan lidah Sasuke pada dadanya membuat Naruto gelisah. Gelenyar nikmat merayapi Naruto hingga membangunkan benda di selangkangannya. Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghentikan aksinya. Dia menggilir kedua putting Naruto hingga Naruto mengerang hebat.

"Ahh.. hentikan Teme" Naruto ingin Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, rasanya hampir tidak tertahankan oleh Naruto. Mimpi Naruto sekarang dirasa lebih nikmat oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berhenti, setelah puas dengan putting Naruto, Sasuke mengalikan serangannya pada leher Naruto. Wangi citrus yang menguar dari Naruto semakin membangkitkan gairah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu bau citrus bisa semabukkan ini.

Dengan ketergesaan yang sama, Sasuke mencoba membuka celana naruto. Sekilas pikiran mungkin meilihat tubuh telanjang Naruto akan memadamkan gairahnya, langsung hilang terguyur gairah hebat saat melihat naruto telanjang sepenuhnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka dia akan begitu bergairah melihat bagian tubuh yang dia tahu juga dimilikinya.

Sasuke langsung memegang kejantanan naruto yang telah menegang. Mengurutnya perlahan dan senang saat aksinya membuat tubuh naruto bergetar, bahkan wajah naruto telah sepenuhnya memerah. Sasuke senang dengan yang dilihatnya.

Desakan dalam diri Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan permainannya. Diciumnya lagi bibir Naruto dengan ganas, Sasuke tidak pernah tidur dengan pria sebelumnya. Tapi paling tidak dia tahu jika Naruto harus di persiapkan telebih dahulu.

Tangan Sasuke turun ke arah bokong kenyal Naruto, jari-jarinya mencari celah yang dia tahu ada disana. Saat di temukannya kerutan yang di tuju, Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Eng..." tindakan Sasuke membuat Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dengan mencium leher Naruto yang disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat Naruto kembali mendesah.

Rasa terdesak oleh gairah membuat Sasuke mempercepat aksinya. Hanya dengan melihat naruto sekarang Sasuke merasa dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gairahnya sendiri.

Sasuke memasukkan satu lagi jarinya di dalam lubang naruto. mencoba melonggarkan otot-otot Naruto yang memerangkap jari-jarinya dengan ketat. Sasuke dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika juniornyalah yang diremas oleh otot naruto.

Keringat mulai muncul di dahi Sasuke, bukan karena dia lelah namun karena usaha Sasuke untuk tidak langsung membenamkan miliknya pada luabang Naruto.

Digerakkannya jari-jarinya hingga tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja jarinya menyentuh prostat naruto.

"AHHHH!" naruto mendesah hebat. Kepalanya terasa melayang untuk sesaat. Tanpa dia sadari dia mencakar lengan Sasuke yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Mendengar desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke melepas jarinya dan langsung melesakkan miliknya pada Naruto.

"ARRGGGG!.. sakit Teme" tindakan Sasuke menuai jeritan kesakitan Naruto, hingga tidak dia sadari air mata telah mengalir dari matanya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan panas. Sekelebat pikiran kenapa dia merasakan sakit didalam mimpi hinggap, namun langsung hilang lagi saat Sasuke mencium dan mengurut kejantanannya agar dia lebih tenang.

Sasuke belum berani bergerak, takut akan lebih melukai Naruto. apalagi saat dia melihat darah merembes mengotori sprei putih miliknya. Akhirnya Naruto benar-benar kehilangan keperjakaanya malam ini.

Sasuke merasa luar biasa sekarang, bahkan dengan berdiam diri begini otot-otot Naruto telah begitu memanjakannya.

"Teme... sakit" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan nanar.

Sasuke bingung, jika dia bergerak dia akan melukai Naruto namun jika dia berhenti dia akan gila karena gairahnya tidak tersalurkan. Ingat dengan titik yang dikenai jarinya tadi, Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menemukannya lagi. Sasuke menarik kenjantanannya dan mendorongnya lagi berharap langsung tepat sasaran.

"Ah! Teme" sepertinya Sasuke beruntung karena berhasil dalam sekali coba.

Sasuke mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggangnya sekuat mungkin. Dia masih merasa tidak tega jika melukai naruto lebih jauh. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Sasuke dia masih memiliki hati em...mungkin.

Sasuke bergerak sepelan mungkin, mengajari Naturo untuk terbiasa menerima ukuran miliknya yang di atas rata-rata. Darah Naruto memudahkan Sasuke untuk bergerak.

"Ah..ah...engg" desahan naruto dan suara tubuh mereka yang menyatu memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Membuat hawa semakin panas walau AC telah menyala sejak tadi.

Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, semaikin tidak kuat untuk menahan diri.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke mencari pegangan untuk menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang dia rasakan. Sasuke terus-menerus menyentuh titiknya memberikan gelenyar nikmat keseluruh tubuh Naruto. membuat desakan untuk segera memuntahkan muatan yang tertahan.

Naruto membuka kakinya semakin lebar, membiarkan Sasuke menjamahnya dengan lebih mudah. Sungguh mimpi kali ini bagi Naruto terasa berbeda sekali, berkali-kali lebih nikmat dari yang biasa dilaluinya.

Desahan Naruto serta cakaran tangan naruto di punggungnya membuat Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat. Ini merupakan sex paling intens yang pernah dialaminya.

Merasakan desakan yang semakin meninggi, membuat Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto. Jujur dia hampir sampai, di sentuhnya kejantanan naruto yang telah licin oleh precum dia tidak ingin sampai lebih dulu dari pada patnernya.

"Eng..."geraman Naruto saat mereka berciuman membuat Sasuke lepas kendali. Di tubruknya Naruto dengan buas dengan tidak lupa memanjakan Naruto.

"Teme...teme...teme...Aghhkk" Tubuh Naruto melekung indah saat dia mencapai puncak. Benihnya menyembur mengotori dirinya dan Sasuke.

Perlu beberapa dorongan lagi sebelum Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya di dalam Naruto.

"Akh.. kau nikmat sekali Dobe" Sasuke menikmati orgasmenya. Ini yang terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan.

Dia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari Naruto. Sperma miliknya mengalir keluar bersama darah dari lubang Naruto yang memerah sungguh erotis sekali. Baru kali ini Sasuke lupa menggunakan pengaman.

Nafas Sasuke dan Naruto masih terengah-engah setelah kegiatan mereka. Saat melihat naruto yang terangah dan berbalur sperma mereka, dorongan gairah itu kembali menerpa Sasuke.

Dibaliknya tubuh Naruto dan diangkatnya pinggul Naruto. dimasukkannya kembali kejantanannya yang telah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Engggg" Naruto mengerang dengan wajah menghadap kasur merasakan benda yang kembali menerobos tanpa menunggu dirinya pulih.

"Sudah ku peringatkan kau Dobe, kau harus terima akibat karena menggodaku" dan Sasuke memulai ronde kedua mereka.

Sepanjang malam itu Sasuke menjamah Naruto tanpa henti, hingga menjelang fajar keduanya baru tidur terlelap karena kelelahan. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah Sex terhebat dan bagi naruto itu adalah mimpi terpanjang yang pernah dialaminya.

Kedua insane itu jatuh terlelap tanpa tahu jika saat pagi tiba mereka akan menerima konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka. Dan dari sini sebenarnya kisah mereka akan dimulai.

 **bersambung...**

 **OK ini baru lemon kedua yang Nisaa buat, mungkin masih kurang asem jadi reders bisa mengkritik sesukanya namun alangkah baiknya juga jika disertai saran ok?**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan terutama yang komen follow cerita ini.**

 **Dan bagi para silent readres alangkah senangnya kalian jika kalian meninggalkan jejak, biar Nisaa tahu bagus tidaknya fanfic ini dan pelu tidaknya dilanjutkan. Ok?**

 **Salam peluk cium dari Nisaa #muach2x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ini Chap 5 hehehe.. setelah ini mungkin Nisaa ngak bisa update sampai minggu depan coz untuk chap 6 masih proses nulis nunggu setelah selesai nulis My Only Desire (fanfic Nisaa yang belum di upload di ff, ngak tahu kapan mau di upload). mulai dari beberapa hari lalu nisaa ngebut upload the dreams solanya cerita ini juga sudah diupload duluan di wattpad jadi tinggal mindah ke ffn. mungkin besok atau lusa Nisaa bakal upload fanfic baru judulnya My Only Desire kalau ada waktu mohon di baca ya ^^. Nisaa juga nunggu komen kalian soalnya Nisaa hobi bacanya, juga bikin Nisaa pengen cepet2 nulis lanjutannya hehehe.**

 **Tanpa menunggu lama-lama lagi silahkan menikmati!**

Matahari telah meninggi namun dua insane yang telah menghabiskan malam mereka berdua ini belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun dari tidur mereka.

Sang pria berambut raven memeluk pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Keadaan kamar sungguh berantakan, baju mereka terserak di mana-mana dan sisa aroma percintaan mereka masih melayang diudara.

Naruto mengerang, matanya masih belum terbuka namun otaknya mulai bekerja. Naruto berfikir semalam dia mendapat mimpi 'itu' lagi 'sialan' batin Naruto. mimpinya semalam benar-benar panjang sekali dan sungguh melelahkan bagi Naruto.

Dengan kepala pusing dan gerutuan dalam hati tentang mimpi yang dia dapat, Naruto mulai bergerak untuk bersiap bangun dan mencuci celananya. Namun rasa nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya saat dia mencoba bergerak membuat Naruto membeku.

 _'Wadauuu kenapa sakit sekali?'_ Otak Naruto baru loading 50%

Snif...snif... _'Bau ini...? Kok rasanya agak lebih menyengat dari biasanya ya?' loading 65%_

Saat Naruto mencoba bergerak lagi dia sadar dia sedang dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

 _'Si...si...siapa? Kyuubi? Ngak mungkin. Kasan? Ngapain. Tousan? Kayaknya bukan. Trus SIAPA?'_ Loading 85% dan Naruto mulai panic.

' _Tenang.. Naruto.. tenang... coba ingat-ingat yang terjadi semalam'_ dengan memusatkan kemampuan otaknya Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam

Naruto ingat semalam ia keluar rumah dan pergi ke D-Club, setelah itu berkenalan dengan beberapa gadis. Dia haus dan memesan jus jeruk. Sampai sini Naruto ingat. Ia juga ingat setelah gelas keduanya dia merasa pusing, ' _apa ia keracunan jus jeruk?'._ Dalam ingatannya yang samar-samar ia ingat ia di sapa oleh seorang wanita berpakaian merah. Dia berkata akan membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat untuk beristirahat. Namun sebelum sampai di pintu ia ditarik oleh orang lain, seseorang yang beraroma mint. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat lagi. Tapi tunggu Naruto ingat ia membuka mata dan bermimpi? Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahi Naruto.

' _i...i...itu mimpi kan? Pasti mimpi kan?'_ bayangan kejadian setelah dia membuka mata mulai membanjiri ingatan Naruto.

 _'pasti mimpi, pasti mimpi, pasti mimpi'_ Naruto mencoba menyakinkan dirinya jika yang dialaminya semalam pasti mimpi. Terlalu mengerikan jika itu bukan mimpi untuk Naruto.

Mantra yang diucapkan Naruto di otaknya terhenti saat sebuah tagan bergerak mengetatkan pelukannya pada perut Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu terasa rasa nyeri hebat pada bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Naruto juga sadar dia dan orang yang memeluknya sekarang telanjang bulat di bawah selimut.

Loading...100%. Naruto sadar semalam itu bukanlah mimpi. Tapi jika itu bukan mimpi berarti Naruto sudah...

' _NGAAAKK! NARUTO NGAKK MAU. ITU MIMPI...MIMPI...MIMPI..._ '

Dalam usaha putus asa untuk menyangkal keadaan yang ada, Naruto tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi saat ini. Dan sebagai seorang pria yang mengalami kejadian seperti ini, Naruto melakukan hal yang lumrah dilakukan yaitu...menangis.

"Hik...hik..." isakan mulai keluar dari bibir Naruto, air matapun mulai mengalir diujung matanya yang masih tertutup tidak berani terbuka. Perasaan takut dan putus asa mendera Naruto sekarang.

Suara isakan dan getaran pada tubuh ya sekarang dipeluknya membuat Sasuke terbangun. Dibukanya matanya yang langsung disuguhi pemandangan punggung mulus yang sedang bergetar karena tangis.

Sasuke ingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam dan melihat reaksi Naruto sekarang Sasuke tahu, Naruto juga mengingatnya.

Sasuke tidak menyesali apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Jika harus dihadapkan kejadian yang sama 99,99 Sasuke akan melakukan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Itu sex terhebat yang pernah dialaminya. Namun sekarang Sasuke harus menerima akibat dari tindakannya. Dia binggung bagaimana harus mengahadapi situasi sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik tangannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto menegang . Naruto masih tidak ingin membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengambil handuk yang semalam terlepas dari tubuhnya, melilitkan lagi ketempatnya semula. Sasuke menggaruk belakang lehernya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Naruto. Sasuke agak kasihan pada Naruto.

"Namikaze kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke memutuskan cepat atau lambat mereka harus berbicara. Melihat Naruto yang tidak menggerakkan badan sama sekali membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup membuat isak tangis Naruto kembali terdengar kali ini semakin keras. Naruto menangis dengan mata yang masih terpejam, dia tidak berani membuka matanya. Karena jika ia membuka mata semua akan menjadi pasti. Naruto berharap dengan tetap menutup mata dia akan tertidur kembali dan menjadikan semuanya hanya sekedar mimpi.

Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat dan mengambil celana drawstring hitam untuk dikenakan, dia masih bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto yang semakin bergetar hebat diiringi isak tangis yang semakin terdengar. Ada rasa iba dan rasa bersalah menelusub di hati Sasuke, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat bersama wanita-wanitanya dulu.

Sasuke ingin menghibur, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak ingin meminta maaf, karena yang memulainya adalah Naruto, dia telah memperingatkan Naruto semalam.

"Sudahlah Naruto, toh cuma semalam. Lupakanlah" itu kata-kata penghiburan terbaik yang dapat diberikan Sasuke.

Kata-kata itu bukan menghibur Naruto tapi menyulut amarah di hati Naruto. Naruto langsung bangkit duduk dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Saat ia akan bangkit berdiri dengan niat menghajar Sasuke. Sakit di bokongnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hnggg!" naruto berhenti dalam keadaan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tidak sadar jika ia sedang telanjang karena amarahnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat dilihatnya tubuh telanjang Naruto dan pandangannya tertuju pada cairan putih yang mengalir di antara paha dalam Naruto. Sasuke tahu cairan itu miliknya, dan itu membuat Sasuke gila.

Sadar Sasuke melihatnya telanjang,Naruto menarik sprei untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"KAU...KAU...KAU UCHIHA BERENSEK! DASAR GILA! *(&*%#%$ $e^&%*^&%^#%$&*%" Naruto mengumpat Sasuke dengan semua umpatan yang dia ketahui. Naruto juga melempar semua barang yang bisa di jangkaunya. Tujuannya hanya satu, dia ingin melukai pria di depannya ini, jika dalam prosesnya Uchiha Sasuke mati, mungkin Naruto juga tidak akan keberatan.

Untung saja Sasuke memiliki reflek yang bagus, jika tidak lampu kamar, bantal, guling, jam weker dan benda-benda lainnya pasti telah membuat Sasuke cedera.

"HENTIKAN BOBE" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto berhenti saat dilihatnya Naruto melempar dirinya dengan miniature motor kesayangannya. Untung Sasuke dapat menangkapnya sebelum hancur mencium lantai.

"DASAR UCHIHA SIALAN! APA INI KELAKUANMU? KAU MEMBAWA TEMANMU DAN MEMAKSA MENIDURINYA!" Naruto benar-benar kalap sekarang.

"MEMANG KAU KIRA SIAPA MEMAKSAMU, KAU SENDIRI YANG MABUK DAN MENGGODAKU TERLEBIH DAHULU, KAU TIDAK INGAT? HARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH DI SINI!"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, menyadari bahwa memang dirinyalah yang pertama menggoda Sasuke.

"Hiks... tapi seharusnya kau menghentikanku Teme" Air mata kembali mengalir dimata Naruto. Sebagai pria Naruto merasa gagal sekarang.

"..." Perasaan bersalah kembali menguasai hati Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan perlahan naruto menuruni tampat tidur dengan berbalut sprei hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh, dia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat akan berdiri, lutut Naruto terasa tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya dan membuat dia terjatuh.

"Kau mau ku bantu?" Sasuke mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada Naruo karena melihat Naruto begitu kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"TIDAK!" Naruto tidak ingin bantuan Sasuke sekarang, dia hanya ingin ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya lalu segera pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke lagi.

Naruto yang tidak bisa berdiri akhirnya memilih merayap dari pada meminta bantuan Sasuke. Menyebabkan tubuhnya yang terbalut sprei putih, bergerak mirip ulat sutra untuk ke kamar mandi.

"HUAHAHAHAAHAHAH.." Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat dilihatnya Naruto merayap seperti ulat di lantai. Sungguh bahkan di situasi seperti inipun Naruto dapat membuat Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN TEME!" Naruto berhenti bergerak untuk menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya melihat tatapan Naruto saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ototo... aku mambawakanmu makan si..." Itachi terbengong melihat situasi kamar Sasuke.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

Itachi sedang menata masakan yang baru saja matang. Tercium aroma yang sangat menggoda dari masakan yang dimasaknya. Sulung Uchiha ini memang memiliki hobi masak. Dan masakkannya tidak kalah dari chef-chef hotel berbintang. Itachi selalu memasak hampir setiap hari, karena kegiatan memasak ini membuat Itachi tenang.

Itachi membawa makanan yang baru saja ia masak ke apartemen Sasuke di sebelah apartemennya. Sampai sekarang dia masih kecewa adik semata wayangnya itu menolak tinggal bersamanya. Tapi paling tidak dia bisa tinggal dekat dengan tempat Sasuke.

Dihari minggu, Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bangun pagi, apa lagi semalam dia tahu adiknya itu pergi keluar. Itachi selalu memantau kegiatan adiknya, walau Sasuke selalu protes karenanya. Itachi mendorong kereta makan yang penuh berbagai makanan lezat, hampir kesemuanya terdapat bahan tomat di dalammnya. Tahu betul kalau Sasuke sangat menggemari buah itu.

Sampai di depan pintu Sasuke, Itachi mengeluarkan sebuat alat seperti HP dari sakunya. Ditancapkannya alat itu pada kunci elektronik di pintu apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menganti kombinasi nomor apartemennya untuk mencegah Itachi menyelinap. Tapi Itachi selalu punya cara untuk masuk.

Ditatanya makanan yang ia bawa dimeja makan. Setelah semua siap, Itachi beranjak untuk membangunkan sang ototo.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk.

Masa kini.

"Ototo... aku mambawakanmu makan si..." Itachi terbengong melihat situasi kamar Sasuke.

Beginilah kondisi yang terlihat di mata Itachi. Adiknya yang setengah terlanjang sedang tertawa, keadaan kamar super berantakan, tubuh tergulung sprei dilantai, dan darah (darah perawan Naruto XD) di sprei dan tempat tidur.

Langsung mengambil kesimpulan, Itachi langsung menutup pintu dan menatap Sasuke yang telah berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya kesal.

"Tenang Sasuke, aku akan membantumu. Kita angkut tubuh ini dengan mobil, dan kita bisa menguburnya di hutan dekat perbatasan, tidak aka nada yang tahu. Tenang saja" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan yakin. Dia tidak ingin adiknya di penjara. Itachi mengira Sasuke telah membunuh seseorang yang dibawanya pulang semalam. Itachi akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong adiknya.

"Woii... Siapa yang kau bilang mau kau kubur hah?" Itachi terlonjak kaget saat Naruto yang dikiranya mayat bergerak dan menatapnya nyalang. Naruto tidak terima setelah dia di 'perawani' semalam dia akan di bunuh dan dikubur di hutan. Ngenes banget nasibnya jika gitu.

"Huhff.. masih hidup toh.. syukur deh. Batal jadi criminal" Itachi lega dia tidak harus jadi pembuang mayat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke apartemenku kan?" Sasuke menatap Itachi kesal. Sasuke tidak suka dengan kebiasaan kakaknya ini yang selalu mencampuri urusan Sasuke seenaknya.

Itachi tidak menghiraukan protes Sasuke, dia sekarang mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke kamar Sasuke.

Tempat tidur berantakan chek, sprei dan kasur ternoda darah chek, tubuh sasuke yang penuh cakaran dan gigitan chek, bau aroma habis bercinta chek, dan pemuda yang terbaring di lantai yang sepertinya tidak bisa berdiri chek.

Mata Itachi melotot dan rahangnya hampir jatuh ke lantai saat kesimpulan itu menerpa Itachi.

"Sas..Sas..Sas... kau...kau...ho..hmppp!" Sasuke membekap mulut Itachi agar tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Dobe, mandilah dahulu. Aku akan mengurus orang merepotkan ini dulu" Sasuke membawa Itachi keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto dengan perjuangannya untuk sampai ke kamar mandi.

Itachi manatap Sasuke dengan tatapan syok. Itachi lebih kaget Sasuke tidur dengan pemuda dari pada saat ia menyangka Sasuke membunuh orang tadi. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyangka bahwa adik semata wayangnya ini akan tertarik dengan sesama pria.

"Sas itu..." Itachi tidak tahu harus bertanya dari mana.

"Jangan di bahas. Kami sama-sama mabuk." Sasuke tidak ingin menjelaskan pada Itachi. Dia juga berbohong pada kakaknya jika dia juga mabuk. Alasan itu lebih bisa diterima dari pada menjelaskan kegilaan Sasuke semalam.

"Tapi Sas..." Itachi masih ngeyel.

"Aniki, sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin membahasnya!" Sasuke semakin kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Itachi dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang debatnya dengan Sasuke, Itachi hanya diam dan duduk di depan adiknya.

"Sas itu ngak sakit?" Itachi memperhatikan bekas cakaran dan gigitan yang ada di pundak dan dada Sasuke. Wow sejak kapan adiknya ini suka dicakar-cakar dan digigit-gigit? Seingatnya Sasuke akan melempar keluar wanita-wanita yang dulu tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"Hn" Sasuke memencet pangkal hidungnya, dia merasa pusing sekarang.

Setelah perjuangan panjang yang terasa selamanya bagi Naruto, akhirnya dia mencapai kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya sower untuk menyiram tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Guyuran air itu membawa sisa-sisa dari kegiatannya semalam dan juga air mata yang kembali menggenang.

Naruto merasa bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi padanya? Sekarang mimpinya telah menjadi nyata mengakibatkan harga dirinya terluka.

Sasuke dan Itachi memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di meja makan. Bermacam-macam jenis makanan di meja tidak membuat Sasuke bernafsu. Dia masih berfikir bagaimana menghadapi Naruto nanti.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Naruto muncul dengan tertatih-tatih dan baju compang-camping, hasil dari ketidaksabaran Sasuke semalam. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya dapat meringis, dia merasa iba pada pemuda ini.

Itachi melihat tubuh Naruto yang penuh kissmark di seluruh badannya, dan cara jalan Naruto yang seperti tidak dapat menopang dirinya membuat Itachi mengernyit nyeri. Adiknya seperti telah mengeluarkan sisi buasnya semalam.

Kasihan melihat Naruto muncul dengan kemeja yang sobek dan kehilangan kancingnya, Sasuke mengambil jaket yang dilemparnya ke sofa semalam dan disodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Pakai"

"..." Naruto hampir melemparnya kemuka Sasuke ketika teringat pakaiannya saat ini. Akhirnya Naruto mengambilnya walaupun tatapan bencinya masih ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan?" dengan sopan Itachi menawari Naruto untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ngak aku mau pulang" Naruto ingin segera paergi dari tempat ini.

"Gwwrrrr" Naruto mengutuk perutnya yang masih bisa-bisanya merasa lapar di saat seperti ini. Ini pasti karena bau masakan yang menggelitik hidungnya sejak ia keluar kamar tadi hingga membuat cacing-cacing dalam perutnya berbuat tidak tahu malu seperti ini.

Sasuke mengulum senyum mendengar perut Naruto yang berbunyi keras. Dobe ini memang tidak pernah tahan lapar.

"Makanlah dulu, kau harus mengisi perutmu dulu sebelum pulang" Itachi menarik kursi untuk diduduki Naruto. Naruto bimbang antara menerima tawaran orang asing ini atau nekat pulang dengan perut kosong. Setelah perutnya kembali berbunyi, Naruto menyerah pada keinginan cacing-cacing didalam perutnya. Dasar cacing-cacing kurang ajar.

Naruto mengeryit saat bokongnya menyentuh kursi keras di meja makan. Dengan tanggap Itachi mengambil bantal sofa dan menaruhnya di kursi Naruto. dia menatatap adiknya dengan tatapan 'lihat apa yang kau lakukan'.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang makan makanannya dengan lahap diantara isak tangis yang kadang terdengar. Menurut Sasuke Naruto kelihatan manis sekarang membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum melihatnya.

Itachi hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya, dia terlalu sibuk melihat interaksi antara pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan adiknya.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanan mereka, Itachi bersikeras untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Setelah penolakan Naruto dan perdebatan dengan Sasuke atas siapa yang akan mengantar Naruto akhirnya disepakati mereka mengantar Naruto pulang bersama.

Setelah sampai dirumah Naruto, Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar meninggalkan dua Uchiha dipandang oleh kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Emm... kalau begitu kami permisi dulu"Itachi yang mendapat firasat buruk, langsung undur diri dan member kode Sasuke untuk segera pergi. Sebelum mereka sempat sampai ke pintu, jalan mereka terhalangi sosok pria yang mirip Naruto.

"Jadi jelaskan. Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Teme" Kushina dan Minato menyilangkan kedua tangan dan menatap mereka tajam. Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya. Baru kali ini dia mersakan takut.

Minato dan Kushina menatap kedua pria berambut raven di depan mereka. mereka sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Walau Naruto tidak mengatakannya, mereka tahu.

"Emm..kenalkan saya Uchiha Itachi dan ini adik saya Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi berinisiatif memecah keheningan. Dia tidak tahan terus menerus di tatap tanpa bicara.

"Jadi siapa yang melakukannya?" Kushina langsung to the point. Dia tahu mimpi Naruto telah terjadi, jika tidak mustahil putranya pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Dia masih tidak sanggup menatap mata kedua orang tua Naruto.

"jadi kau yang dipanggil Naru Teme?" Sasuke bingung apa Naruto menceritakannya pada orang tuanya?

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa bisa kejadian" Minato yang sejak awal hanya diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang terjadi hingga bagaimana Naruto berakhir di kamarnya.

"Kau gay?"Kushina bertanya pada Sasuke dan dijawab Sasuke dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak menolak Naruto? jangan bilang kau memang suka mempermainkan orang" aura yang keluar pada diri Minato dan Kushina sungguh membuat kedua Uchiha tertekan. Baru kali ini mereka bertemu orang yang membuat mereka berkeringat dingin selain ayah mereka.

"Aku ma.." Sasuke yang ingin berbohong dan berkata bahwa ia mabuk langsung dihentikan Itachi. Entah mengapa dia merasa jawaban itu akan membuat mereka semakin kesulitan.

"Ehem.. Sebenarnya Sasuke telah menyukai Naruto semenjak dia pindah sekolah Ke Konoha, makanya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri tadi malam. tolong maafkan adik saya" Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Itachi. Namun dia tidak membantahnya saat jawaban Itachi menghilangkan hawa berbahaya di sekelilling pasangan Namikaze.

"Ah.. Jadi begitu ya, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Nak Sasuke Naru memang agak keras kepala, jadi kau harus bersabar ya" Sasuke terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Minato.

"Kalian sudah makan? Kushina sedang memasak tadi" Minato bahkan menanyai mereka apa telah makan sebelumnya.

Kushina kembali ke dapus dan meneruskan acara memasaknya. Sasuke dapat melihat dari tempatnya sekarang saat ia memegang pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Nak Sasuke, Naruto itu memang agak ceroboh dan keras kepala, kami harap kau dapat menjaganya dengan baik karena kalau tidak... Duakk!" Kushina menghantamkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada sayur terong yang sedang ingin dimasaknya dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Satu bagian melayang dan jatuh di selangkangan Sasuke.

"Uwaaa" Itachi kaget dengan terong yang jatuh di selangkangan adiknya. mereka berdua benar-benar berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Hohohoho... ya ampun aku ceroboh sekali"

Sepagian itu Itachi dan Sasuke diberi 'wejangan' oleh sang Namikaze. Saat kembali pulang mereka tidak lagi merasa sama. XD

Sejak saat itu telah dua hari Naruto menolak meninggalkan kamarnya. Sang kasan dengan setia membawakan makan ke kamar Naruto. Hafal benar dengan ketidakmampuan Naruto menahan lapar.

Saat ini ketiga Namikaze yang lain telah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ya ampun sampai kapan anak itu tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya?, tadi dia bahkan telah membolos sekolah" Kushina mendesar melihat sikap Naruto.

"Apa aku harus menyeretnya keluar paksa?" Minato meminta pendapat pada istrinya.

"kurasa jika sampai besok masih begini, kita tidak punya pilihan"

"Tousan, Kasan tenang saja, akan kubuat Naruto keluar kamar sekarang" Saat mengucapkannya ada senyum iblis dibibir Kyuubi. Dia telah diberitahu keadaan Naruto, hal itu membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kebodohan adiknya.

Kyubi langsung melesat masuk ke kamarnya, diambilnya spiker dan diarahkannya pada pintu Naruto. kemudian lagu itu diputar dengan volume gila-gilaan. Lagu paling nista yang pernah naruto dengar.

 _Aku hanyalah wanita biasa  
berbuat salah khilaf dan dosa  
karena cinta hatiku terlena  
aku ternoda terbuai mesra_

 _aku gadis tapi bukan perawan_  
 _keperawananku sudah hilang_  
 _gara-gara pacaran sering mesra-mesraan_  
 _tapi untung gak hamil duluan_

 _aku gadis tapi bukan perawan_  
 _keperawananku sudah hilang_  
 _gara-gara pacaran sering mesra-mesraan_  
 _tapi untung gak hamil duluan_

 _makanya pacaran harus ada batasan_  
 _makanya pacaran jangan sampai kelewatan_

 _aku hanyalah wanita biasa_  
 _berbuat salah khilaf dan dosa_  
 _karena cinta hatiku terlena_  
 _aku ternoda terbuai mesra_

 _aku gadis tapi bukan perawan_  
 _keperawananku sudah hilang_  
 _gara-gara pacaran sering mesra-mesraan_  
 _tapi untung gak hamil duluan_

 _aku gadis tapi bukan perawan_  
 _keperawananku sudah hilang_  
 _gara-gara pacaran sering mesra-mesraan_  
 _tapi untung gak hamil duluan_

 _makanya pacaran harus ada batasan_

 _makanya pacaran jangan sampai kelewatan_

watch?v=DNDFz9B_EaE

Kyubi tertawa saat didengarnya adiknya meraung marah.

"NAMIKAZE KYUBI! MATIKAN LAGU ITU! HENTIKAN RUBAH SIALAN!"

Kyuubi telah menggunakan cara para dewa-dewi untuk menari keluar dewa Amaterasu yang bersembunyi di dalam gua. Bedanya jika Kyuubi menggunakan lagu dangdut berjudul 'Aku Gadis Tapi Bukan Perawan' ini untuk membuat adiknya keluar kamar. Diantara suara makian Naruto dan lagu nista itu terdengar gelak tawa Kyuubi yang puas dengan apa yang dilakukan pada adiknya

"HUAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYUUBI! KU KUTUK KAUUU!"

Barsambung...

 **Gimana? Lagu ini langsung buat Nisaa ketawa ngakak, langsung keinget sama Naruto soalnya. Tolong jangan dipikirin kenapa mereka bisa ngerti lagu dangdut ini anggap saja ini dangdut berbahasa Konoha XD. Nisaa masih tunggu saran dan kritik dari kalian semua... C U Next Chap**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Sokkk langsung baca aja!**

Naruto akhirnya mau kembali ke sekolah setelah tidak mau keluar kamar selama tiga hari. Sebenarnya dia masih belum siap kemballi ke sekolah, apalagi bertemu bajingan berkepala ayam itu. Naruto tidak sudi. Namun apa mau dikata, dia lebih tidak tahan dengan ulah sang kakak untuk membuatnya keluar kamar. Sampai sekarangpun lagu nista itu masih bergaung diotak Naruto, entah butuh berapa lama dia bisa mencuci bersih otaknya dari lagu itu.

Naruto mengendap-endap di depan gerbang sekolahnya, celinguk kanan-kiri takut bertemu Sasuke. Naruto berusaha membaur, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian siapapun saat dia melangkah memasuki gerbang menuju kelasnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, setiap murid yang berpapasan dengan Naruto meliriknya dan berbisik.

Niat hati Naruto ingin tidak mencolok, tapi penampilan Naruto sekarang jauh dari kata 'tidak mencolok'. Naruto mengenakan topi hitam dan kaca mata hitam dengan niat menyembunyikan wajah. Namun bukan itu yang membuat teman-temannya menatap dan menyingkir menjauh darinya, tapi jubah yang digunakan naruto di atas seragamnyalah yang membuat mereka semua menyingkir dengan pandangan ngeri dan geli pada Naruto. Jubah putih itu menutupi seragam Naruto hingga di bawah lutut, di bagian bawah ada hiasan api merah yang menyala (bayangkan jubah Minato di canon), tapi bukan tulisan Yondaime Hokage yang ada dipunggung, namun gambar Maria Ozawa atau Miyabi sedang tersenyum menggoda dengan hanya berpakaian bikini yang sangat minim berwarna merah yang tercetak hampir seukuran manusia normal. Sontak level mesum Naruto meroket ke level berbeda hari ini. Bahkan Kyuubi hampir membuang adeknya ini kelaut saat mengantar Naruto karena semua orang di sepanjang jalan melihat mereka karena tampilan ajaib Naruto. Untung adek Kyuubi cuman satu, jadi dia masih mikir dua kali untuk buang Naruto.

Jubah yang dikenakan Naruto adalah jubah 'perang' kesayangannya. Dia sampai harus merelakan uang jajan selama enam bulan untuk mendapatkan baju ini. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menggunakan jubah kebesarannya ini karena terlalu sayang, namun kejadian malang yang menimpanya memaksa Naruto untuk mengenakannya. Dia butuh pelindung untuk menghadapi Sasuke hari ini.

Naruto memasuki kelas dan disambut nafas tertahan dari seluruh teman sekelasnya, mereka sampai berhenti dari kegiatan mereka karena penampilan Naruto. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke menjatuhkan rahangnya karena kemunculan Naruto. tidak hanya karena pemuda ini telah menghilang selama tiga hari namun juga karena muncul dengan dandanan ajaib. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkannya pandangannya dari Naruto. Seingat Sasuke dia hanya menghantam bokong Naruto bukan kepalanya, jadi kenapa Naruto datang dengan dandanan gila begini?

Sasuke menatap naruto, dapat dilihatnya tubuh Naruto tersentak saat melihat dirinya. Tanpa melihat langsung mata Naruto pun Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan amarah dan benci. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menghinggapi hati sang Uchiha.

Sasuke masih belum melepas pandangan dari Naruto, dia merasa serba salah dengan kehadiran Naruto. Di satu sisi ia lega Naruto telah kembali kesekolah, namun disisi lain kehadiran Naruto membawa rasa bersalah pada Sasuke, apalagi saat dirasakannya tatapan kebencian dari Naruto dibalik kacamata hitam konyol yang digunakan Naruto.

Selama sedetik Naruto seperti akan berbalik dan lari meninggalkan kelas, namun entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba dia telah membulatkan tekad dan melangkah yakin kearah Sasuke, lebih tepatnya kearah bangku miliknya di belakang sang Uchiha. Baru saat Naruto melewatinya Sasuke dapat melihat gambar di belakang jubah Naruto. hampir saja tawa lolos dari bibir Sasuke, untung saja pengendalian dirinya luar biasa hingga Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tawa, untung teman sekelasnya tidak memeperhatikan karena teralihkan oleh Naruto. Sasuke merasa Naruto telah kehilangan akal warasnya bersama dengan hilangkanya keperjakaannya.

"U..UWOOOOOOOO!" Setelah melewati keterkejutannya, para teman sekelas Naruto mulai menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau pakai Nar?"

"Kau sudah gila"

"kau mirip orang mesum"

"Bukan mirip lagi tapi memang mesum"

"Wow gambar Miyabi seksi sekali"

Semua siswa mengerubungi Naruto yang telah duduk ditempatnya. Sebagian tertawa geli, sebagian kagum, dan sebagian mencuri-curi pandang pada gambar Miyabi yang ada dipunggung Naruto. Lain dengan para siswa yang langsung menyerbu Naruto, para siswi langsung menyingkir dan berbisik-bisik heboh tentang penampilan ajaib Naruto. Bagi mereka Naruto telah resmi menjadi orang mesum tingkat tinggi dan harus dihindari.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan memasang kembali wajah datar, Sasuke berbalik badan untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto langsung berjengit melihat punggung didepannya berbalik dan menampilkan wajah Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan ketergesaan Naruto langsung mengambil majalah dari tas dan langsung membukanya tepat di depan muka Sasuke. Membuat wajah Sasuke tertutupi dengan gambar Mayu yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam pink mini dengan hanya telapak tangan menutupi payudara.

"WOOOOOO….. Edisi special Nar?" sepertinya kemesuman Naruto telah menular pada teman-temannya.

"Tsk" Sasuke jadi kesal juga diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Dia baru tahu Naruto demen dengan hal-hal berbau hentai seperti ini. 'pantas saja Dobe ini agresif sekali di ranjang' tiba-tiba ingatan yang menganggu Sasuke selama tiga hari ini kembali, yaitu tentang Naruto yang mengerang di bawah tindihan tubuhnya. Dan ingatan itu membuat seuatu mengeliat di bawah sana.

"Brakk!" tangan putih berkuteks pink milik gadis bemarga Haruno menghantam majalah Naruto ke meja.

"Hentikan mesum, kau tidak sadar ini masih disekolah? Dan kalian semua, kenapa malah ikut-ikutan Naruto? Cepat pergi ke bangku masing-masing!" akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan dengan tingkah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Sakura can….." gara-gara mahluk kegelapan berambut ayam, Naruto sampai mengacuhkan Sakura beberapa minggu ini. Padahal Sakura adalah orang yang paling diharapkan menjadi pacar Naruto semenjak mereka SMP. 'maaf kan abang Sakura, abang sudah ternoda' melihat Sakura membuat Naruto lebih meratapi nasibnya.

Melihat mata Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca aneh serta tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sakura, akhirnya teman-teman Naruto langsung kembali ke habitat masing-masing. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka?. Dan satu orang lagi yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak karena terlalu horror dangan Naruto yaitu Kiba, yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Keheningan aneh antara keempat orang itu di pecahkan saat Kakashi memasuki kelas. Sakura langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya mendamba, tatapan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya terusik rasa tidak suka.

"Selamat pagi Sensei"

"Selamat pagi semua, pagi ini kita akan mulai mempelajari re.. WOAA APA ITU NAROTO!" perkataan Kakashi langsung teralihkan pada majalah yang di pegang Naruto, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan tampilan aneh Naruto karena majalah yang dipegangnya.

Guru yang selalu bermasker itu seperti melayang saat menghampiri Naruto, langsung dipegangnya majalah tersebut dengan tangan gemetar, bukan karena marah namun karena takjub, mirip seorang ayah yang memegang bayinya untuk pertama kali. Bahkan mata Kakashi sampai berkaca-kaca.

"bagaima mungkin kau mendapatkan edisi special Mayu secret in the night?" Kakashi bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih karena takjub sekaligus tidak percaya. Ini adalah majalah yang sangat diinginkan Kakashi, karena Cuma ada 50 buah dan untuk mendapatkannya harus diundi terlebih dahulu. Kakashi ingat dia sampai puasa selasa jum'at agar menang undian, tapi sayangnya dia tidak beruntung. Kakashi nangis tiga hari tiga malam karena tidak mendapatkan ini.

Belum habis rasa terkejut Kakashi pandangannya terarah pada jubah yang dikenakan Naruto, dia hampir terkena serangan jantung melihatnya.

"A..ap..apa i.. itu.. ti..tidak mungkin" jika tadi Kakashi berkaca-kaca, sekarang dia resmi menangis. Tidak pernah dia menyangka akan melihat benda ini secara nyata, dia kira dia hanya akan memimpikannya. Tapi disinilah Kakashi memandang jubah Miyabi, yang hanya tersedia 7 buah dan di berikan pada pelanggan juga lewat undian. Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan kedua benda ini?. Yang tidak kakashi ketahui adalah naruto memang selalu beruntung jika berkaitan dengan undian.

"A..apa itu asli?" ada desah merindu saat kakashi bertanya.

"Tentu saja" Naruto membuka kacamata dan topinya secara dramatis, tidak lupa mendongakkan dagunya tahu pasti sang sensei menatap jubah perangnya dengan tatapan memuja yang kentara.

Naruto memperlihatkan tanda tangan dan cap bibir Miyabi yang ada di dada kanan jubahnya, Kakashi terpekik kaget bercampur takjub melihatnya.

" **Bagus, sekarang murid mesum telah bertemu sensei mesum"** itulah yang ada dalam pikiran siswa-siswi di kelas.

"Sensei bukankah sekarang waktunya pelajaran? Dan aku tidak tahu kami diijinkan barang-barang porno ke sekolah. Bukannya itu melanggar peraturan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memotong kegiatan Kakashi dan Naruto. dia masih agak kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto tadi. Naruto langsung memandang sinis Sasuke.

Kakashi baru sadar dia ada di kelas, dilihatnya pandangan menuduh semua muridnya tertuju padanya. Sekelebat panic menyerang Kakashi, namun dia dapat langsung menguasai diri.

"Ehem… Naruto kenapa kau membawa barang-barang ini ke sekolah? Kau tahu ini dilarang kan?" Kakashi mencoba mendapatkan harga dirinya kembali di depan murid-muridnya.

"Apa maksud Sensei?" Naruto bingung dengan perubahan kakashi.

"Naruto, sensei harus menyita barang-barangmu" walau Kakashi tidak enak hati, tapi dia harus melakukan tugasnya.

"JEDERRRR" Petir seperti telah menyabar tubuh Naruto.

"Sen..sensei jangan bercanda" Naruto bisa mati merana kalau kedua benda ini diambil darinya.

"Benar kata Sasuke, ini melanggar aturan Naruto. Sensei harus menyita kedua benda ini, cepat buka jubahmu Naruto" Kakashi memegang majalah Naruto dan berniat mengambil jubah yang dikenakan Naruo, ketika dengan sekejap Naruto menyambar majalahnya dan meringkuk di pojok kelas.

"NGAKK MAU! NGAK BOLEH! MAAF SENSEI…!, TOLONG JANGAN DIAMBIL" ekspresi Naruto telah mirip orang yang mau dieksekusi mati. Apalagi saat Kakashi menyentuh majalahnya berniat mengambil.

Naruto yang merasa terpojok, berniat melarikan diri. Namun jalan keluarnya telah dihalangi Kakashi. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela dengan niat melompat keluar dari sana, tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"TEME! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Amarah naruto tujukan pada Sasuke, kalau saja dia tidak melakukan 'ITU' pada Naruto dia tidak akan berada dalam situasi ini, apalagi teme itu juga yang mengingatkan Kakashi untuk pelanggaran yang dilakukannya.

"Dobe, itukan kesalanmu sendiri. Sudah tahu tidak boleh di bawa masih dibawa juga" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, merasa agak menyesal karena tindakannya.

"KALAU BUKAN KARENAMU AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWANYA." Naruto berteriak marah pada Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah memintamu membawa-bawa benda ini ke kelas Dobe".

"TAPI KAU TELAH ME..hupm" Sasuke langsung bergegas dan menutup mulut Naruto, Sadar apa yang mau dikatakan si Dobe. Tersadar hampir saja melontarkan bahwa Naruto telah ditiduri Sasuke, Naruto membeku. Agak lega Sasuke menghentikannya dari tindakan yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup. Namun saat dilihatnya tangan Sasuke di mulutnya, entah kenapa bayangan apa yang telah tangan itu lakukan pada tubuhnya tiga hari lalu langsung hinggap di pikiran Naruto. Dengan amarah dan malu yang membuat semburat merah dipipinya Naruto mengigit tangan Sasuke.

"Aww Kenapa kau mengigitku Dobe, kau ini suka sekali mengigit sih" Bahkan bekas cakaran dan gigitan Naruto di pundak Sasuke belumlah hilang, dan sekarang Naruto menambahnya dengan mengigit tangan Sasuke.

 **"Memang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tambah aneh? Dan kapan lagi Naruto mengigit Sasuke? Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?"** kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan teman sekelas Naruto melihat interaksi mereka.

"Sudah Naruto cepat berikan" Kakashi mencoba mengambil kembali majalah Naruto, menariknya pelan karena takut merobeknya.

"Huwaaa.. jangan Sensei" sekarang Naruto hampir menangis, ekspresinya begitu menyedihkan hingga teman-temannya mulai merasa iba. Walau naruto mesum, tapi dia adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan oleh mereka, dan untuk sifat mesum Naruto mereka telah lama mentolelirnya. Sadar walau mesum naruto adalah teman yang baik.

"Sudahlah sensei, jangan sita barang Naruto, dia bisa gila" teman-teman Naruto mulai membelanya.

"Iya sensei tolong maafkan sekali ini saja"

"kami akan pastikan dia tidak akan membawanya lagi besok"

"tolonglah Sensei"

"Sensei…"

Permohonan teman-teman Naruto tidak menyurutkan niat Kakashi. Bukannya dia ingin mengambil barang-barang eksotis Naruto, dia hanya ingin meninjamnya selama beberapa hari dan akan dikembalikan nanti, tapi dia juga ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah sensei yang tegas. Namun kode-kode yang diberikan Kakashi untuk memberitahu Naruto untuk bekerja sama dengan cara mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan membentuk mulut mengatakan 'lepas naruto, nanti paman kembalikan' tidak dimengerti Naruto. Ternyata Kakashi lupa dia menggunakan masker sehingga Naruto tidak mengerti yang diisyaratkannya.

Diantara kegaduhan suara Naruto yang memohon pada Kakashi dan teman-teman Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkan Kakashi untuk melepas Naruto hari ini, tiba-tiba muncul suara keras yang langsung membuat semua orang diam mematung.

" _aku gadis tapi bukan perawan  
keperawananku sudah hilang  
gara-gara pacaran sering mesra-mesraan  
tapi untung gak hamil duluan_

aku gadis tapi bukan perawan  
keperawananku sudah hilang  
gara-gara pacaran sering mesra-mesraan  
tapi untung gak hamil duluan"

Lagu nista itu tiba-tiba berkumandang di dalam kelas, membuat semua orang di dalam kelas mematung. Sampai Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar lagu dengan lirik absurd itu.

Setelah keheningan yang terasa selamanya untuk Naruto, Naruto langsung melepaskan majalah yang dipegangnya dan langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya.

"Huwahahaha lagu apaan itu?" teman-temannya langsung meledak tertawa.

"Liriknya ekstrim sekali hahaha"

"hahaha lagu dari mana itu?"

"Dangdut koplo euyyy"

Teman-temannya tambah meledak tertawa saat tahu lagu itu keluar dari HP Naruto, gila Naruto memang memiliki benda-benda yang tidak biasa, bahkan lagu yang dimilikinyapun mesum sekali. Lain dengan teman-temannya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto dengan kepanikan luar biasa dan muka sepucat mayat berusaha mematikan lagu nista itu dengan tangan gemetar hingga tidak bisa cepat mematikan lagu itu. Saat akan membuka kunci HPnya Naruto tidak bisa, sepertinya ada yang telah mengutak-atik HPnya, dan dia tahu siapa orangnya. Lagu yang terus berkumandang dan naruto yang semakin panic membuat Naruto membanting HPnya dan menginjaknya hingga HP itu terdiam setelah mengeluarkan suara terakhirnya dan disambut gelak tawa yang semakin membahana. Resmi sudah Naruto fobia dengan lagu itu.

"KYUUUBIIIIIIII!" Naruto akan membunuh kakak sulungnya itu.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang tidak tertawa akan kejadian lagu nista tersebut, dan ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang mukanya telah bersemburat merah yang langsung dipalingkannya dari tatapan teman-temannya. Sasuke paham betul keperawanan siapa yang telah hilang yang dimaksud lagu itu, dan Sasuke adalah penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan keadaan murka, dia masih marah karena isiden lagu itu. Mungkin satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah adalah saat Senseinya berbisik padanya bahwa dia tidak akan menyita majalah dan jubah Naruto, tapi hanya akan meminjamnya selama beberapa hari, untung saja paman Kakashi mesum juga, kalau tidak pasti Naruto telah kehilangan kedua pusakanya.

Saat memasuki rumah dan mendapati Kyuubi melihat televisi dengan apel ditangan, amarah Naruto semakin memumbung tinggi, dilemparnya Kruubi dengan HP yang telah meregang nyawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! kau ingin mati?" Kyuubi mengusap lenganya yang terkena lemparan Naruto.

"KAU YANG AKAN MATI KYUU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HP KU? KAU TAHU APA YANG HARUS KU HADAPI KARENA ULAHMU?"

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA, ku kira kau akan suka dengan hadiahku Ototo. Lagu itu khusus kucari untukmu loh _"_ kyuubi tertawa hingga berkaca-kaca. Dia dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya di sekolah.

Kyuubi memang sangat usil, entah sudah berapa orang yang terkena keusilannya. Dan objek keusilan yang paling disukai Kyuubi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah adik tersayangnya.

"kakak macam apa yang senang di atas penderitaan adiknya!"

"Ehh memangnya kau menderita? Ku kira kau senang Naru, tidak usah teori-teorian lagi dan langsung praktek, biasanya kalau dreams come true orang bakalan semang loh Nar. Hahaha" Kyuubi mengucapkannya dengan wajah inosent membuat Naruto semakin terbakar amarah.

"Kau..Kau.. KU KUTUK KAU NAMIKAZE KYUUBI, KU KUTUK KAU MENGALAMI HAL SAMA DENGANKU" Karena amarah akhirnya Naruto melontarkan kutukannya.

"CTARRRR" Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba dilangit yang luar biasa cerah terdengar suara petir yang membuat kedua Namikaze bersaudara terdiam.

"Ka..Kauu….. DASAR ADIK DURHAKA KALAU SAMPAI UCAPANMU TERJADI AKAN KUBUAT HIDUPMU MENDERITA " Kyuubi melempar Naruto yang membeku dengan bagian tengah apel yang tengah dia makan dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya, jujur entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan horror mendera hati Kyuubi saat mendengar kutukan adiknya. Apa lagi tiba-tiba tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin petir menyambar, benar-benar mirip sekenario awal mula film horror.

Di lain tempat bersamaan dengan petir yang mengelegar, tiba-tiba rasa hangat menelusup di hati pria bekuncir yang tengah memegang spatula dan berapron hijau. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menyeringai. Menyebabkan sang adik yang melihat seringai sang kakak merinding ngeri.

.

.

.

Setelah melontarkan kata-kata itu pada kakaknya jujur Naruto merasa agak resah, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuubi. Setengil-tengilnya Kyuubi naruto masih menyayanginya hingga ia merasa bersalah juga berkata seperti itu pada Kyuubi.

Keresahan Naruto membuatnya susah tertidur, dan saat akhirnya Naruto terlelap dia bermimpi. Namun kali ini mimpinya berbeda, Naruto yakin ini bukan mimpi biasa tapi juga bukan mimpi 'ITU' yang biasanya dia dapat. Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah kebun apel yang membentang hingga sepanjang mata memandang. Buah-buah apel menggantung ramum si setiap pohon itu. Dan di depannya terdapat rubah berbulu orange kemerahan yang menatapnya dengan mata usil, mengingatkannya pada Kyuubi. Rubah itu tengah melahap apel-apel berwarna merah di depannya dengan lahap, memutuskan bahwa keberadaan Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apel-apel menggoda di depannya. Saat Naruto mendekat dan akan menyentuh rubah itu, tiba-tiba cahaya matahari tertutupi bayangan hitam. Saat Naruto mendongakkan matanya, naruto melihat burung gagak hitam besar yang terbang berputar dan semakin dekat dengan tanah. Tiba-tiba gagak itu menukik dan menyambar sang rubah yang tidak menghiraukan kehadiran sang gagak karena teralihkan oleh apel-apel didepannya. Gagak itu membawa Rubah terbang tinggi.

Naruto langsung terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya, nafasnya terngah-engah karena mimpi yang didapatnya. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya berusaha menormalkan deru nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya jika sekarang dia masihlah ada di dalam kamarnya, bukan di tengah kebun apel seperti di dalam mimpinya.

"Apa apan mimpi tadi?" naruto tidak mengerti dengan mimpinya sekarang, biasanya mimpi ramalan yang didapatnya akan terlihat persis seperti yang akan terjadi, namun mimpi tadi tidak, mimpinya tadi mirip seperti sebuah firasat. Atau apa mungkin naruto akan liburan ke kebun apel dan melihat rubah disambar gagak?. Entah kenapa firasat Naruto berkata bukan.

Pikiran tentang mimpi anehnya terus melekat pada Naruto hingga dia diantar didepan gerbang sekolahnya oleh Kyuubi. Pikiran ini bahkan telah membuat Naruto lupa jika ia masih marah pada Kyuubi karena ulahnya kemarin yang menyebabkan bukan hanya Naruto malu tapi juga kehilangan HPnya karena rusak.

"Kyuu.."naruto berkata lirih pada kakaknya yang hendak pergi ke kampusnya.

"Hemm? Apa?" Kyuubi heran dengan tingkah naruto yang sepagian ini seperti orang melamun. Naruto bahkan sepertinya sudah lupa kalau ia murka pada kyuubi.

"Kyuunii hati-hati dengan gagak ya" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan memperingatkan yang langsung membuat dahi Kyuubi mengernyit.

"Hah? Gagak?" Kyuubi tidak faham maksud naruto.

"Iya, hati-hati dengan Gagak"

"Kau bermimpi aku dicelakai gagak? Dipatok gagak mungkin?" Kyuubi bertanya apa mungkin adiknya bermimpi tentangnya, jadikan Kyuubi bisa siap-siap kalau dia akan dipatuk gagak mungkin?.

"Bukan juga sih.. tapi yang jelas Kyuunii hati-hati dengan gagak" Naruto kan memang tidak memimpikan Kyuubi, iya kan?

"Tsk.. ku kira kau mimpi tentang ku, tenang saja, kalau cuman dengan gagak kakakmu ini akan mengatasinya hehehe" kyuubi pergi dengan cengiran dibibirnya. Entah bagaimana Naruto tidak yakin dengan perkataan kakaknya tadi.

.

.

.

Hari-hari dilalui dengan Naruto yang kembali menghindari Sasuke, bedanya sekarang ia tidak menutup-nutupi kebenciannya pada sang Uchiha. Setiap hari, Naruto akan pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan gerutu-gertuan yang melibatkan nama Sasuke atau teme didalamnya. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Tousan dan Anikinya.

Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba Naruto pulang dengan muka merah padam dan luka disudut bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Minato yang ada dirumah langsung bertanya pada anak bungsunya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Naruto langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya.

"Hemm mungkin sekarang waktunya aku membari salam pada calon adik ipar Tousan" Kyuubi menyambar jaket merah dan kunci motornya. Dia tahu keadaan adiknya saat ini pastilah ada sangkut pautnya dengan seorang pemuda yang dipanggil teme oleh Naruto. Kyuubi masih belum pernah melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau benar, dan sampaikan salam juga dari Tousan" pandangan Minato berbeda dengan ucapannya yang penuh perhatian. Ada riak berbahaya yang tersembunyi dalam mata biru Minato.

"hem.. tentu saja" Kyuubi mengerti maksud dari sang ayah, apalagi saat terlihat kilat berbahaya yang jarang terlihat di mata sang tousan.

Selama perjalanan, Kyuubi memikirkan keluarganya. Terutama sang ayah, satu hal yang dipelajari Kyuubi selama ini adalah jangan pernah menganggap remeh Namikaze Minato. Sang ayah jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada sang ibunda yang kalau marah mirip raja neraka. Dulu pernah sekali Kyuubi melihat wajah asli sang ayah, dan itu merubah semua penilaian kyuubi tentang ayahnya.

Kyuubi sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah, dia tahu Sasuke tinggal di tempat ini. Nyatanya Kyuubi juga sampai tahu ruang mana yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke. Alamat ini didapatkannya dari sang Tousan. Dan dari mana sang Tousan tahu? Yang jelas bukan dari yang bersangkutan. Bahkan Kyuubi menduga ayahnya pasti telah menyelidiki dan tahu ukuran kolor pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mungkin dari luar keluarganya terlihat seperti keluarga yang terbuka dan memberi kebebasan pada anak-anaknya, dan bahkan terkesan cuek saat tahu anaknya akan menjadi gay dan telah ditiduri seorang pria. Tapi itu adalah salah besar. Kyuubi tahu orang tuanya overprotektif pada mereka terutama pada naruto.

Orang tuanya memberi keleluasaan dan tolenransi yang lebih pada mereka, namun batasan yang hampir tidak tidak terlihat dan tidak tertembus telah dipasang bagi mereka, hal itu bahkan membuat seorang kyuubi tidak berkutik. Saat mengetahui tentang mimpi-mimpi Naruto pun ayah dan ibundanya hampir meratakan seisi rumah karena panic. Dan saat naruto kembali setelah ditiduri, malam itu Kyuubi bahkan tidak dapat tidur karena aura mencekam dari sang Tousan dan Kasan. Orang tua Naruto berpura-pura mereka dapat dengan mudah menerima keadaan Naruto hanya agar sang adik dapat lebih bisa menerima dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Padahal mungkin kedua orangtuanya lebih tidak bisa menerima dari pada Naruto sendiri. Asalkan Naruto bahagia, mereka akan menerima keputusan Naruto nantinya. Tapi jika terindikasi Sasuke melukai Naruto di luar batas yang dapat diterima orangtuanya, jangankan gara-gara mimpi, takdir atau apapun Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto pun dia tidak akan bisa. Dan sekarang Kyuubi akan bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kali serta menyampaikan 'salam' dari sang Tousan pada Sasuke

Ditekannya bel pintu berwarna coklat tua didepannya, Kyuubi terus menekannya karena tidak sabar menunggu di luar.

"Iya sebentar, jangan bunyikan bel terus" terdengar suara berat dari balik pintu. Tentu saja kyuubi mengacuhkannya dan terus menekan bel, membuat siapapun orang yang berada didalam mengerang frustasi mendengarnya.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria dengan celemek hijau dan rambut dikuncir, tidak lupa segaris tanda di hidungnya 'itu keriput?".

"Uchiha?" Kyuubi bertanya tidak yakin, merasa orang didepannya sudah tidak pantas menjadi siswa SMA.

"Iya?" untuk sesaat Itachi terpaku pada bola mata merah yang menatapnya nyalang. Entah kenapa Itachi agak deg degan dipandang dengan intens seperti ini.

Kyuubi melangkah masuk bahkan sebelum dipersilahkan oleh Itachi.

"Hey.. siapa kau?" Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi yang telah melangkah hingga ke ruang tamu.

"Aku mencari uchiha Sasuke, apa kau orangnya? Ya ampun jika iya, kasihan sekali dirimu mengalami penuaan dini seperti itu" Kyuubi berhenti dan menunjuk tanda lahir mirip keriput milik Itachi, dan tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Hei kurang ajar, siapa yang kau bilang penuaan dini hah? Untuk apa kau mencari adikku?" Itachi memanga agak sedikit sensitive jika menyangkut tanda lahirnya, mirip Sasuke dengan model rambutnya. Ternyata mereka memang bersaudara.

"Oww jadi sang kakak toh, mana Sasuke?" Kyuubi tidak ada urusan dengan orang ini.

"Belum pulang, siapa kau?" Itachi mulai tidak suka dengan tingkah Kyuubi.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuubi malah balik bertanya.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi"

"Oh.. ya sudah"

"Kau.." Kyuubi bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya membuat Itachi geram dan berniat melempar pemuda tidak sopan di depannya ini keluar saat bunyi tanda makanan di oven yang dia masak telah matang dan butuh segera dikeluarkan.

Itachi beranjak dengan kesal kearah dapur yang masih bisa terlihat dari ruang tamu, dibukanya oven dan dengan segera harum pie apel memenuhi ruangan. Baunya harum sekali hingga membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya tergoda. Tidak terkecuali Kyuubi.

"Pie apel!" Itachi hampil menjatuhkan pienya karena kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi telah berdiri dibelakanya dan perbicara disebelah telinga kanannya. Membuat Itachi merinding, eh?.

"Apa kau kau lakukan? Jangan mengagetkanku!" Itachi mulai emosi saat pemuda kurang ajar ini hampir menyebabkan Itachi jantungan.

Itachi langsung berjalan kearah meja makan dan meletakkan pie apel yang baru matang. Berniat mengusir Kyuubi dari apartemen adiknya ini secepatnya. Itachi memang sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke untuk memasak makan malam. Bagi Itachi, rumah masih belum bisa disebut rumah jika belum digunakan untuk memasak, jadi mewakili Sasuke Itachi memasak di apartement adiknya ini.

Dengan tidak tahu malu Kyuubi langsung duduk di kursi meja makan, mamandang pie apel dan makanan-makanan lain yang terlihat sangat enak dengan pandangan lapar. Bahkan air liur kyuubi telah menggenang dimulutnya siap tumpah.

Tentu saja ekspresi Kyuubi terlihat oleh Itachi, dia bahkan kaget pandangan sinis pemuda itu telah berganti pandangan kepengen sekali melihat masakan Itachi. Membuat Itachi tidak enak sendiri jika tidak menawari Kyuubi.

"Siapa namamu?" Itachi kembali bertanya, tapi kini Kyuubi mendongak padanya bukan dengan tatapan sengit tapi dengan tatapan seorang anak kecil yang melihat etalase toko permen. Membuat Itachi hampir tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kyuubi" Kyuubi menjawab setelah menelan air liurnya, membuat Itachi tidak dapat lagi menahan senyum.

"kau ingin menemaniku makan Kyuubi?" Kyuubi langsung mengangguk dan memandang Itachi dengan kagum, dalam penilaian Kyuubi sekarang seberensek-brenseknya Uchiha Sasuke, dia memiliki kakak yang sangat baik.

Itachi mengambilkan makanan pembuka untuk Kyuubi yang menerimanya dengan senyum lebar yang entah mengapa menular pada Itachi.

"Enghhhh….. ini enak sekali Chi…" erangan Kyuubi karena suapan pertamanya menghentikan sendok Itachi tepat didepan mulutnya. Dia terkejut dengan erangan Kyuubi, entah bagaimana ceritanya suara itu membuat Itachi merasa tidak nyaman.

Erang-erangan Kyubi terus terdengar walau lirih. Kyuubi dan Naruto memang pengemar berat makan, jika Naruto lebih mementingkan kuantitas maka Kyuubi lebih mementingkan kualitas. Jika Naruto tidak tahan dengan lapar maka Kyuubi lebih suka berpuasa jika nantinya dia bisa makan-makanan lezat. Hal ini juga yang selalu membuatnya cekcok dengan kasan, lidah Kyuubi tidak mudah dipuaskan. Jadi jangan heran jika sekarang Kyuubi mengerang, sudah lama dia tidak makan-makanan yang seenak ini, dan masakan Itachi benar-benar enak.

Suara-suara yang ditimbulkan Kyuubi membuat Itachi duduk dengan gelisah, pikirannya telah tercemari hal-hal tidak senonoh karena suara Kyuubi. Dia bahkan tidak dapat lagi merasakan rasa masakan yang dimakannya, semua teralihkan karena suara Kyuubi. 'Sialan. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Dan kenapa kau juga bisa bangun 'dedek'' Itachi melihat selangkangannya yang mengembung.

Kyubi menusuk sosis sapi yang dibuat Itachi dengan ukuran jumbo, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya Kyuubi menjilat mayones yang ada di Sosis tersebut dengan ekspresi nikmat. Dedek Itachi merespon dengan semakin mengembung di bawah sana. Itachi telah lupa dengan kegiatan makannya, fokusnya kini teralihkan pada wajah kyuubi yang merona dan lidah Kyuubi yang menjilati sosis itu. Itachi iri dengan sosis buatannya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Itachi melihat aksi Kyuubi, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan dedeknya menegang sempurna. Dan saat sang dedek terasa tidak tertahankan lagi, tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengigit ganas sang sosis,

"Auuu Kyuu jangan digigit" Itachi berguman mencengkram dedeknya yang entah bagaimana terasa ngilu.

"Ini benar-benar enak Tachi" nafas Kyuubi bahkan telah tersenggal-sengal dengan pipi mengembung.

Muka Itachi telah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, dia merasa gila karena berpikiran kotor dan menegang hanya dengan melihat Kyuubi makan. Itachi merasa dia telah mulai gila.

Kyuubi mengambil pie apel, makanan yang telah sejak tadi menggodanya apalagi Kyuubi benar-benar tergila-gila pada buah satu ini. Diambilnya sesuap dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"NGGHHHHHHH… TACHIIIIIII…INI ENAK SEKALI….AKU TIDAK INGIN BERHENTI"

"BRAKKK" Itachi langsung berdiri dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bahkan pandangannya terasa buram.

'APA-APAAN ITU TADIIIIII' Itachi berteriak tanpa suara mengingat tingkah Kyuubi dan terlebih reaksinya. Dipandangnya bagian bawah tubuhnya, yang telah menegang sempurna dan terasa sedikit basah. Dia tahu lebih lama lagi dia disana, Itachi akan ejakulasi hanya dengan mengengar dan melihat orang makan. Harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggilah yang membuatnya lari ke kamar mandi. Mengingat suara Kyuubi membuat pikiran Itachi bertambah menggila, memang ada ya desahan cowok yang bergitu erotis? Itachi sampai membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar mandi karena frustasi.

"Dek kenapa kamu bangun dek?" Itachi mulai gila

"Itu bukan suara perempuan Dek.. kamu salah paham, itu suara cowok" Itachi berusaha memberi pengertian pada dedeknya. Tapi sang dedek masih kekeh tidak mau tidur lagi.

Dirasa tidak mungkin keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya Itachi menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan dedeknya yang hampir mati sesak dalam celananya. Dan di kamar mandi Sasuke itu Itachi menuntaskan hasratnya dengan diiringi ingatan tentang pemuda yang sedang makan masakananya. Sasuke akan membunuh Itachi jika tahu yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi milik Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah 'lega', Itachi keluar kamar mandi dan kembali mengahampiri Kyuubi yang syukurlah telah selesai makan, dia sedang duduk kembali di ruang tamu dan tersenyum memandang Itachi, saat tiba-tiba pintu apatemen terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut melawan grafitasi. Seketika tatapan hangat Kyuubi pada Itaachi berubah sinis saat melihat Sasuke.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau datang juga" Sasuke mandang aneh orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

Bersambung…..

 **AYO SIAPA YANG DUKUNG KUTUKAN NARUTO KEJADIAN ANGKAT TANGAN! HAHAHAHA**

 **Nisaa mau minta maaf….. update ini molor jauh dari jadwal yang Nisaa inginkan. Nisaa terserang kebiasaan buruk Nisaa dulu, yaitu jika ketemu buku atau tulisan yang sangat Nisaa sukai maka Nisaa ngak akan bisa berhenti bacanya sampai tamat. Dan itu terjadi semingguan ini, bukannya nulis ff nisaa malah namatin 4 buku hehehe….. apalagi ada kunjungan di tempat Nisaa sekarang jadinya molornya doblel.**

 **Chap ini sebenarnya telah selesai di tulis kemarin-kemarin, tapi Nisaa pengen updatenya bareng My Only Desire tapi karena waktu dibaca lagi, ada bagian yang ingin Nisaa ubah jadinya Nisaa upload dulu ini sambil nunggu My Only desire selesai revisi, takut jamuran didiemin terus. Nisaa ngak mau janji2 lagi kapan update, nisaa akan update saat nisaa bisa, takut ngak tepat lagi prediksinya.**

 **Jadi Nisaa masih nunggu kritik dan saran buat tulisan ecek-ecek nisaa ini, semoga kalian suka!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, kakinya terasa lelah, tapi yang membuat Sasuke berjalan dengan kaki sedikit terseret dan mata menerawang bukan karena otot-otot kakinya yang menegang, namun ingatan tentang yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari inilah penyebabnya. Khususnya yang terjadi hari ini. Dan semua itu berkaitan dengan pemuda bermata biru langit musim panas.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai dan mata yang menerawang, Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mata-mata penasaran yang tertuju padanya sepanjang jalan. Saat memasuki gedung apartemennya, petugas penjaga lobby gedung pun terkesiap melihat Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidak dalam penampilan terbaiknya. Jas biru dongker berlambang Konoha High School terseret kelantai oleh tangan yang sepertinya enggan untuk membawa, dasi merahnya telah hilang entah kemana, kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya tidak lagi dimasukkan ke celana, tiga kancing atas sang kemeja telah menghilang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan dada putih bidang terekspos menggoda. Semua tampilan itu akan membuat semua orang mendesah jika saja tidak ada luka di lutut sang raven yang mengeluarkan darah yang belumlah sepenuhnya mengering, punggung kemeja yang tersobek dan ujung bibir yang terluka, semua itu membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ini.

Saat memasuki lift pun Sasuke tidak mengangkat pandangannya. Wajah yang terbiasa mendongak penuh angkuh itu kini menunduk seakan terbebani oleh apapun yang sedang dipikirkan. Sasuke menekan tombol 35, lantai dimana apartemen Sasuke berada. Saat lift bergerak naik dengan hanya Sasuke sendiri, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dinding lift berlapis metal mengkilap, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Jika seminggu yang lalu ia mengira dirinya gila, maka hari ini dia yakin dia sudah gila.

Suara denting lift yang telah sampai pada lantainya, menyadarkan Sasuke. Setelah mendongakkan kepala dan menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke melangkah dengan lebih yakin. Dia menghampiri pintu berwarna coklat yang menjadi miliknya. Dimasukkan kode kunci untuk mambuka pintu dan langsung menerobos masuk tanpa memberi salam, karena dia memang tidak mengharapkan ada orang di apartemennya kini. Namun saat melewati pintu, dia disambut dua pasang mata. Satu milik kakaknya yang menyebalkan dan satu lagi sepasang mata merah yang memandangnya sinis.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau datang juga". Sasuke memandang aneh orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk di sofa miliknya dengan pandangan tidak suka, yang dibalas pandangan serupa oleh pemuda asing itu.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kau berkelahi lagi?" Melihat penampilan Sasuke, Itachi langsung memhampirinya.

Namun belum sempat Itachi tiba di depan Sasuke, sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba melesat mendahului dan menerjang adiknya yang menatap kaget. Tiba-tiba pemuda yang baru saja diberinya makan, telah melayangkan tendangan yang hampir saja mengenai telak dada Sasuke, yang berhasil mengelak didetik-detik terakhir karena keterkejutannya. Usaha menghindar Sasuke membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Dengan refleks, Kyuubi langsung menerjang Sasuke dan membuatnya jatuh kelantai serta menindih dada Sasuke. Kyuubi menempatkankan kedua lututnya di bawah ketiak sang Uchiha, tahu pasti posisi ini akan menyulitkan sang korban untuk bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! what the F*CK SIAPA KAU INI?"Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan hasil sia-sia.

"Aku? Tergantung jawabanmu bocah, kau apakan adikku?" Kyubi mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam dengan jarak yang mengintimidasi.

"Adik? Aku tidak kenal adikmu?" Sasuke mulai berfikir pemuda di depannya ini adalah kakak salah satu wanita yang ditidurinya di Suna.

"Hooo… jadi tidak mau mengaku ya? Mungkin ini akan membantu" Kyubi mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan niat untuk menghantam wajah menyebalkan di depannya.

Sadar sang adik dalam bahaya, Itachi berhasil sadar dari keterkejutannya. Di terjangnya Kyubi dan dihentikannya kepalan tangan yang hampir mencium wajah Sasuke. Benar hantaman tinju tidak jadi menghantamnya, namun Sasuke tetap mengerang sakit. Hal ini disebabkan dalam upaya menolong Sasuke, kakak konyolnya telah ikut menindih dirinya dan pemuda berambut merah diatasnya. Menyebabkan semua beban ditanggung dada dan perut Sasuke dan itu membuatnya sesak dan nyeri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KERIPUT, LEPASKAN AKU!" Kyubi meronta dari kukungan Itachi.

"Tidak mau! Tidak akan ku lepaskan jika kau ingin melukai adikku" Itachi mengetatkan pelukannya pada Kyuubi, kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuubi di pegang Itachi dan dirapatkan ke dada Kyuubi.

Jika boleh memilih Sasuke memilih dipukul, paling tidak dia masih punya kesempatan melepaskan diri. Namun dengan dua orang yang berada diatasnya dan dengan tidak berkepriSasukean terus saja bergumul, menyebabkan dada Sasuke terasa mau remuk.

"Cepat turun dari tubuhku!" Sekarang Sasuke marah pada pemuda berambut merah dan juga kakaknya yang idiot.

Dalam pergumulan itu Itachi masih sempat-sempatnya mencium aroma menggoda leher Kyuubi, sungguh itu adalah aroma yang manis, seperti aroma apel yang bercamput sedikit aroma kayu manis. Membuat pikiran Itachi kurang focus seketika, tubuh yang sedang didekapnya ini entah kena juga terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya. Tanpa disadari Itachi memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam aroma di ceruk perpotongan leher Kyuubi. Lupa dengan sang adik yang berada di bawahnya.

Dengan rasa sesak dan pergumulan di atasnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat mata Sasuke membulat horror. Dengan kengerian luar biasa, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu mengeras diatas perutnya. Dan itu langsung membuat Sasuke histeris.

"BANGSAT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! NAJIS! ENYAH DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!" Sasuke menatap sang Aniki yang tidak sadar dengan murka, dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya kesegala arah karena dipicu kegerian luar biasa yang menderanya.

"BERENGSEK! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BANGSAT!" Kyuubi salah paham menyangka Sasuke memanggilnya bangsat. Hal itu membuat Kyubi meronta semakin liar dan menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng kedepan hingga terjerembab.

Kini perut Kyuubi telah menindih Sasuke, pipinya tertempel ke lantai dan Uchiha sulung melekat erat menindihnya. Dalam posisi ambigu itu tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut merah lainnya.

"Itachi kau ada di apartemen Sasuke?" Sasori yang mencari Itachi ke apartemennya mendengar suara dari pintu apartemen Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat Sasori menduga sang sahabat kembali menyusup ke dalam apartemen sang adik lagi. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat mulutnya jatuh terbuka. Dia melihat sang bungsu Uchiha sedang terbating dengan kemeja yang terbuka, diatasnya terdapat pemuda yang menindihnya dalam posisi erotis? Dan menambah semua itu Sang sahabat menindih pemuda bersurai merah dengan muka seperti trans.

"Maa..maaf menganggu" Sasori menyangka sahabat dan adiknya ternyata suka bermain kue lapis. Dengan wajah merah Sasori menutup pintu.

Sasuke menatap horor ekspresi Sasori tadi. Dia tahu Sasori pasti berfikir macam-macam. Dengan wajah yang masih tertindih perut Kyuubi, Sasuke berteriak putus asa.

"SASORI NII…. INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

"ITACHI GOBLOK! CEPAT KEJAR SASORI!" Jika berakhir seperti ini, Sasuke lebih memilih dihajar habis-habisan dari pada ditolong.

Murka karena tingkah Itachi yang masih saja membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher pemuda berambut merah, Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"ITACHI.. JIKA KAU TIDAK BERANJAK DARI ATAS TUBUHKU, SEUMUR HIDUP AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU LAGI MENGANGGAPMU KAKAK." Teriakan Sasuke membuahkan hasil, Itachi kembali mendapatkan kerasionalannya kembali. Dengan masih mendekap seseorang yang sebenarnya telah berhenti meronta sejak beberapa saat lalu, Itachi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bisa kau bangun dari atas tubuhku? Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit" akhirnya Kyuubi mengutarakan maksudnya. Kepalanya yang menempel ke lantai terasa lumayan nyeri karena menahan beban Itachi.

"Janji kau tidak akan menyakiti adikku?"

"…" Kyuubi ragu untuk menuruti permintaan Itachi.

"Akan kugantikan posisi Sasuke, jadi lepaskan adikku." Itachi siap menerima konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang mungkin telah dilakukan adiknya pada pemuda ini.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta?"

"Ya" Itachi yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Aku mau dibuatkan Pie Apple lagi." Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuubi. Antara memberi pelajaran Sasuke dan membawa pulang seloyang penuh Pie nikmat itu, Kyuubi memilih yang kedua. Jelas posisi Pie Apple lebih tinggi dari pemuda menyebalkan dibawahnya.

"Hah?" Itachi tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku keriput." Semoga saja sang Tousan memaafkannya karena menerima suap.

Itachi mulai melonggarkan dekapannya dan berdiri. Hilangnya beban tubuh Itachi, disambut hembusan nafas lega dari Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

"Tsk" Kyuubi beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dengan masih menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sialan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke berdiri dan bertanya dengan kesal pada orang yang dia anggap gila didepannya. Sekilas Sasuke melirik kearah pintu, berharap Sasori masih berdiri disana. Namun dia sadar, dia sudah terlambat. Pasti teman kakaknnya itu telah meninggalkan gedung ini dengan pikiran mengerikan. Jadi dengan janji akan mencari Sasori dan menjelaskan segalanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghadapi pemuda didepannya dulu.

"Namikaze, Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku kakak Naruto." Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka yang kentara.

Jawaban Kyuubi membuat kedua Uchiha menatapnya terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu kakak dari pemuda yang ditiduri Sasuke seminggu yang lalu. Menggetahui pria didepannya adalah kakak Naruto, membuat tenggorokan Sasuke semakin kering. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikku hingga dia pulang dengan kedaan terluka, tapi aku peringatkan kau Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali kau melewati batas, kau akan menerima balasan beserta bunganya." Pandangan Kyuubi penuh ancaman, namun Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang takut akan intimidasi. Dia adalah seorang yang yang selalu menerima tantangan dengan berani, karena itu dia membalas tatapan Kyuubi tanpa tersirat takut secuilpun.

Enggan menatap Sasuke lama-lama, Kyuubi menoleh dan menatap Itachi yang ada disampingnya. Berbeda dengan saat memandang Sasuke, kini Kyuubi memandang Itachi yang masih kaget dengan pandangan yang berbinar. Dan tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Kyuubi memeluk Itachi.

"Aku senang mendapat teman hari ini." Itachi diam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia juga bingung kapan mereka sepakat untuk menjadi teman. Namun pelukan ini tidak bisa Itachi tolak.

"Walau adikmu berengsek, aku harap hal itu tidak mempengaruhi persahabatan kita." Itachi tambah bingung lagi kenapa dari tahap teman dalam beberapa detik telah meningkat menjadi persahabatan.

"Aku akan mengambil Pie ku besok." Kyuubi melepas pelukannya dan menepuk pundak Itachi sebelum beranjak pergi. Bagi Kyuubi, dia telah menemukan orang yang bisa memasak begitu pas dengan seleranya, jadi jangan harap Kyuubi akan melepasnya. Seulas senyum mirip milik dewa Loki hinggap di bibir Kyuubi sebelum melewati pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Terjadi keheninggan setelah kepergian Kyuubi. Tanpa menolah pada Itachi, Sasuke mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini? Dan kenapa kakak Naruto jadi marah padamu?" Itachi mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Sasuke, namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Sasuke?" Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke memasuki kamar. Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aniki, aku sudah gila"

"Ya?" Itachi bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke hingga dia membiarkan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke dengan dia yang menjadi gila.

Saat Sasuke sampai di pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, dengan kesal Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan menendang perutnya hingga Itachi terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau menendangku Ototo!" Itachi tidak terima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Balasan karena berani-beraninya kau ereksi diatas perutku sialan." Sasuke langsung masuk kamar dan membanting pintunya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang bersemu merah memandang dedeknya.

.

.

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, pikirannya menerawang, rasa nyeri di lututnya tidak dapat mengembalikan pikiran Sasuke yang mengembara. Ingatannya kembali kebeberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Dua hari yang lalu_

Sejak kembali bersekolah dengan dandanan heboh, keesokan harinya Naruto hadir dengan tatapan benci yang tidak ditutupi pada Sasuke. Tidak ada satupun yang berani bertanya pada Sasuke ataupun Naruto apa yang telah terjadi, karena suasana tegang antara mereka sungguh menganggu.

Jika Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan benci, maka Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam, namun bukan karena benci. Menurut Sasuke, yang terjadi pada dirinya saat memandang Naruto jauh lebih mengganggu dari pada itu. Sejak Sasuke mengecap rasa tubuh Naruto, bayangan itu selalu membayangi Sasuke. Dan kini, setiap dia melihat Naruto, tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendali. Dia merasa dirinya mulai gila.

Seperti saat ini, tanpa ia sadari ujung matanya selalu mencari sosok Naruto. Sasuke merasa dia harus menyelesaikan masalah antara mereka. Paling tidak dia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan tidak nyaman ini terus berlangsung.

Saat ini bel untuk mengakhiri istiharat telah berdenring, sebagian besar murid telah kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Namun Sasuke masih belum berniat kembali kekelas. Dia sedang menunggu. Penantian Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama, Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kembali kekelas paling akhir untuk menghindari seruangan dengan sang Uchiha, sedang berlari kecil untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tembok dibawah tangga menuju lantai 3, saat Naruto melewatinya, Sasuke langsung menariknya ke dalam ruangan perlengakapan yang berada tepat dibawah tangga.

Terdengar suara kaget Naruto saat Sasuke menariknya paksa, dan tatapan naruto berubah marah saat dia melihat orang yang telah menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!" Naruto marah saat sadar Sasuke telah membawanya ke dalam ruang peralatan yang sempit dan penuh alat kebersihan.

"Kita harus berbicara" Sasuke menatap Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat menggoda.

"Aku tidak mau Uchiha" Naruto berusaha keluar ruangan namun dicegah Sasuke.

"Minggir Uchiha" suara Naruto begitu dingin saat berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Apa begitu tingkahmu pada orang yang menjadi patner pertamamu Naruto?" sikap dingin Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memancing kemarahan Naruto. Dan usahanya berhasil.

"Tutup mulutmu berengsek" Naruto menerjang Sasuke hingga menabrak pintu.

"Ingat Uchiha, malam itu adalah kesalahan. Jadi lupakan saja semua, anggap tidak pernah terjadi" tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto yang seolah berkata, bahwa hanya dirinya yang terganggu dengan kejadian malam itu, Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto dan membalikkan keadaan mereka. Dicengkramnya lengan Naruto dan didekatinya wajah Naruto hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Jadi apa kau mau melupakannya Dobe? Padahal kau sendiri yang begitu bersemangat menggodaku malam itu" Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyum mengejek sekaligus menggoda. Dan ia berhasil, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi Naruto, benar dugaan Sasuke, Narutopun belum melupakan kejadian itu sama sepertinya.

Aroma citus dari tubuh Naruto mulai menggelitik penciuman Sasuke, membuat bayangan-bayangan itu kembali menerpanya. Sasuke memandang pipi Naruto yang bersemu merah yang sekarang terlihat menggoda sekali untuk dielus, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada bibir merah Naruto, yang kini sedikit terbuka dan ia tahu selembut apa bibir itu. Pandangan turun hingga ketonjolan di leher Naruto, Jakun itu sekarang terasa memanggilnya untuk dijilat. Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menerima undangan leher Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang gay!" Perkataan Naruto yang terdengar panic, menghentikan bibir Sasuke hanya semili dari leher Naruto. tuduha itu menyadarkan Sasuke yang sepertinya telah lupa tujuannya membawa Naruto sekarang.

"Aku bukan gay!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto nyalang, tidak terima jika dirinya dikatakan gay.

"Jika begitu kenapa kau mendekatiku berensek!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan keluar dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke tertegun ditempat, perlahan dia berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat sampai di luar dia menyandar kedinding dan dan berjongkok. Dia meletakkan kepalanya diantara lutut dan mengacak-acak rambut kebangaan milik dirinya.

"Apa aku mulai gila?"

Bersambung….

 **Sebenarnya bagian ini masih berlanjut, karena dirasa terlalu panjang jadi Nisaa potong disini. Lanjutannya akan Nisaa publish besok malam, kemungkinan jam-jam segini. Maaf ya, jika Nisaa iseng banget main potong-potong ini Chap. Dan maaf kalau humornya kurang, soalnya kebanyakan nyeritakan dari segi anak ayam sih… oya.. untuk besok usahakan yang puasa nunggu buka buat baca ya. memang ngak asem banget… tapi bakal ada yang sampe C+ (kalau ngak ngerti syukurlah). Sampe ketemu besok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sebelum membaca mari kita berterima kasih pada AMAZON (namasamaran) yang telah membelikan kuota internet untuk Nisaa yang lagi krismon, kalau ngak dibeliin sama ni AMAZON pasti updatenya baru bisa Jum'at deh... Heheheeh**

 **Terima kasih ya Abang!**

Wajah Naruto merah padam, dia berlari menelusuri lorong kelas yang sepi, semua murid telah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Namun sekarang Naruto tidaklah berlari menuju kelasnya, dia tidak bisa masuk ke kelas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Naruto melihat pintu toilet dan langsung masuk, memiih kubikel paling ujung dan menguncinya. Wajah Naruto panas, dan bagian tubuh lainnya pun demikian.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, disana celana sekolahnya telah mengembung. Rasanya Naruto ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa menegang? Tapi Naruto tahu penyebabnya, walau dia mengelak untuk percaya, Naruto tahu tubuhnya bereaksi menakutkan saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Ya, saat Sasuke menariknya ke ruang perlengkapan dan Naruto dapat merasakan suhu serta aroma Sasuke, tubuhnya bereaksi secara menggila.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali, beberapa hari ini, saat Naruto duduk di belakang sang Uchiha dia merasa tidak nyaman, setiap kali aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke menerpa penciumannya dia akan meremang. Karena itu jugalah Naruto berusaha meminimalkan kontak dengan Sasuke.

Reaksi tubuhnya kini menakutkan sekaligus mengajutkan bagi Naruto, takut jika ia benar-benar akan berubah gay dan terkejut dia bisa tegang di luar mimpi dan dalam keadaan sadar. Naruto sadar dirinya mesum, blue film yang ditontonya lebih banyak dari film action yang disukainya. Namun saat Naruto melihat film mesum itu, tidak sekalipun Naruto menegang. Dan hingga saat ini, Naruto tidak pernah memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu berfikir hal ini terjadi karena dia sering mendapat mimpi-mimpi bersama Uchiha yang selalu berakhir dengan celananya yang basah dipagi hari. Jadi, entah bagaimana kebutuhan seksualnya telah terpenuhi lewat mimpi, dan itu ia anggap normal jika ia tidak pernah terangsang saat nonton BF. Dan kini, Naruto melihat dirinya menegang dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Naruto menutup matanya, takut untuk menyentuh benda yang mengeras dibawah sana. Naruto ingat pernah mendengar temannya berkata, untuk mengatasi hal ini tanpa menyentuhnya ada dua cara, pertama mandi air dingin yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan saat ini dan membayangkan hal paling menjijikkan atau menakutkan untuk meredam gairah yang terlanjur terbangun. Naruto memilik pilihan kedua.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencari hal-hal menjijikkan yang bisa ia temukan dalam ingatannya.

"Paman Kakashi ngupil, kakek Jiraiya telanjang, kotoran anjing, makanan basi, belatung,…" Naruto bergumam hal-hal menjijikkan yang diingatnya, sampai beberapa lama, hal ini tidak berhasil, hingga suatu ingatan langsung mengguyur semua rasa panas dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ugghhh…" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya, makan siangnya terancam termuntahkan. Ingatan itu begitu menakutkan hingga Naruto seakan lupa kenapa ia mencari ingatan mengerikan. Ia teringat masakan Kyuubi saat dulu Kyuubi bersemangat belajar memasak. Hingga kini, itu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Naruto. Namun paling tidak, masalah selangkangannya terselesaikan.

.

.

Selama dua hari kemudian pun Naruto semakin menghindari Sasuke, dia takut akan reaksi dirinya saat dekat dengan sang Uchiha. Saat kini Naruto akan kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah jam istirahat, tatapan Naruto bertemu dengan mata kelam Sasuke. Naruto langsung memutus kontak mata, dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya, dimana ia harus menatap punggung Sasuke disisa jam pelajaran ini.

"Pssttt.. Naruto" Kiba berbisik memanggil Naruto, yang akhir-akhir ini sering didapati melamun. Naruto melirik Kiba dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertanda ia mendengarkan.

"Kau mau ikut ke Nakama? Aku, Shika, Choji dan Shino akan pergi ke game center yang ada disana"

Naruto awalnya akan menolak, namun dia berfikir, mungkin ini yang dia butuhkan. Dia perlu menyegarkan pikirannya, dan telah lama juga dia tidak bermain dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku ikut"

Mereka berlima pergi bersama ke Nakama dengan menaiki kereta. Nakama adalah pusat hiburan di Konoha. Terdapat bermacam-macam hal di tempat ini, mulai dari pusat belanja, bermain, rumah makan, club, bahkan love hotel jika kau berkunjung ke kawasan Nakama bagian timur yang kebanyakan berisi hiburan bagi orang dewasa disepanjang jalan. Di kawasan itu juga terdapat D-Club yang tidak ingin Naruto kunjungi lagi.

Mereka memasuki Seiyu game center yang berada di kawasan Nakama bagian Selatan, game center ini terbagi menjadi lima lantai dimana setiap lantai menyuguhkan macam-macam permainan, mulai dari lantai satu yang dipenuhi game Crain, lantai dua dengan Arcade, lantai tiga dengan photo box dan lain sebagainya.

"Ayo kelantai dua" Shino, pemuda pecinta serangga dan kacamata hitam ini mengajak mereka ke lantai 2, yang diangguki kawan-kawannya kecuali Naruto.

"Aku di lantai satu saja, ada figure anime seksi yang ingin aku dapatkan."

"Dasar mesum" Choji masih sibuk dengan keripiknya saat beranjak menyusul Shino kelantai 2.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Shikamaru bertanya melihat Kiba beranjak dari samping Naruto.

"Aku disini saja dengan Naruto"

"Ok, kalian susul kami jika kalian bosan disini" Naruto dan Kiba menjawab dengan mengacungkan kedua jempol tanda setuju.

Hingga dua jam mereka bermain tanpa ingat waktu, saat matahari di luar telah mulai tenggelam dan membawa selimut malam untuk menutupi langit, akhirnya kelima kawan itu mengahiri permainan mereka. Mereka berjalan untuk kembali kerumah.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha?" Shino menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang dirasa dikenalnya di seberang jalan.

"Mana? Ah.. Iya itu Uchiha Sasuke, siapa itu yang bersamanya?" Choji ikut melihat kearah pandangan Shino.

Seketika Narutopun melihatnya, Sasuke yang tengah keluar dari mobil sport kuning bersama seorang wanita yang Naruto tahu siapa.

"Bukankah itu Karin? Dia itu seorang model kan? Wah beruntung sekali Sasuke bisa mengenalnya." Kiba menimpali meliahat Sasuke dan Karin yang terlihat akrab. Naruto tahu Karin dari majalah, bahkan dia memiliki beberapa fotonya. Wanita itu memang luarbiasa cantik.

"Uwoooooo…. Lihat mereka!" Shino berseru saat Sasuke mencium wanita itu dengan panas, beberapa orang bahkan melirik terang-terangan saat melewati mereka.

"Wah..wah..wah.. beruntung sekali Uchiha, sekarang aku faham kenapa dia sama sekali tidak melirik para wanita yang mendekatinya di sekolah. Laki-laki idiot mana yang akan melirik wanita lain saat ada sosok seperti Karin disampingnya?" Choji bahkan tidak berkedip melihat adegan mesra yang terpisah jalan penuh lalu lintas kendaraan di depan mereka.

Hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tidak bersuara atas pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Naruto terkejut dan entah mengapa merasa terhianati, tapi bukankah ini bagus baginya, ternyata Sasuke bukan gay, dan mustahil Sasuke akan menyukainya saat ada gadis seperti itu disampingnya kan?. Jadi mimpinya selama ini pasti salah, mungkin semua mimpinya mengacu pada satu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tidak akan terulang kembali. Jadi harusnya Naruto lega, iya kan?.

Hanya Shikamaru yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Naruto, dan juga pandangan Sasuke yang mengarah pada mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada Naruto saat dia mencium gadis itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan Kiba, Choji dan Shino yang masih membahas tentang Sasuke dan Karin, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto tertinggal beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat hampir mencapai stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Ada apa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, ketiga teman mereka yang lain ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Kalian pergilah terlebih dahulu, ada yang harus aku beli sebelum pulang." Naruto menatap teman-temannya, menyatakan maksudnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kau ingin ku antar?" Kiba menawarkan untuk mengantar Naruto.

"Tidak usah, kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, kalian pasti ditunggu. Aku hanya sebentar, lalu aku akan langsung pulang." Sekarang Naruto ingin sendiri.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Kiba, tinggalkan Naruto, toh dia sudah besar." Shikamaru menarik Kiba untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu" Shikamaru menatap naruto dengan penuh maksud, yang diiyakan naruto dengan anggukan.

Naruto berjalan tidak tentu arah, dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperhatikan arah yang dituju. Dia sedang ingin mengosongakan pikrannya yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh. Naruto berjalan dengan menunduk, dan tidak terasa hingar bingar suara disekitarnya telah berganti sepi. Naruto berhenti melangkah saat dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah.. maaf" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya saat dia melihat lima orang berpakaian preman yang salah satunya telah dia tabrak. Naruto menoleh kesekeliling saat dia menyadari ternyata dia telah berjalan jauh kearah Nakama Timur dan dia sedang berada didepan sebuah bar.

"Heee bocah.. kau kira kau hanya perlu meminta maaf? Kau tahu siapa yang kau tabrak, hah? Kau harus ganti rugi!" Pria paling ujung kiri yang berpakaian norak bermotif bunga bewarna biru mengancam Naruto.

Naruto merasa sial sekali, dia tidak menyangka dia akan berjumpa preman-preman ini hari ini. Naruto sedang berfikir, apakah sekarang adalah hari Naruto akan menggunakan kemampuan beladirinya pada pertarungan jalanan, karena naruto tidak memiliki niat untuk menuruti ppermintaan para preman ini.

"Minggir."

"Berani juga bocah ini." Preman berbaju biru itu tiba-tiba melayangkan tinju kearah Naruto. Naruto menangkisnya dengan reflek yang didapat selama latihan dengan sang kakak.

Seorang lagi ikut melayangkan tinju dan tendangan kearah Naruto, sampai Naruto dikeroyok tiga orangpun, Naruto hanya menghindar. Dia masih tidak yakin untuk memukul orang lain, walaupun orang-orang itu berniat mencelakainya.

Lama-kelamaan ketiga orang itu menyerang Naruto dengan membabibuta. Naruto semakin kesulitan untuk hanya menghindar, namun ia masih juga ragu untuk menyerang. Kemudian keraguan Naruto, membuat sebuah bogem mendarat wajah kirinya membuat ujung bibirnya robek. Rasanya sakit sekali, Naruto menduga ia akan mendapat sebuah pukulan lagi saat ia melihat tinju lain terarah padanya. Namun tiba-tiba orang yang hendak memukul naruto terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

"Jika kau berniat berkelahi, jangan cuma menghindar Dobe" Sasuke Uchihalah yang telah datang dan menendang orang itu menjauhi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Teme?" Naruto bertanya dengan masih berusaha menghindari serangan yang datang padanya.

"Mengajari seorang Dobe berkelahi." Sasuke melayangkan sebuah tinju yang langsung telak mengenai dagu salah seorang pria. Kedua orang teman mereka yang tadi hanya menonton, langsung ambil bagian saat melihat temannya kewalahan menghadapi bocah-bocah. Sasuke kehilangan focus karena berbicara pada Naruto dan mendapat bogem sebagai hadiahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajariku Teme!"Akhirnya Naruto melayangkan pukulan pertamanya pada pria yang memiliki tindik dihidungnya yang memukul Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda bertenaga monster ini berhasil mengalahkan keempat preman itu, saat ini mereka menghadapi preman terakhir yang masih berdiri.

"Kalian akan mendapat balasan, kalian tidak tahu aku ini anggota A..Buaghh" Naruto dan Sasuke bersama-sama meninju pria itu hingga terpelating dan menjebol jendela bar.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan puas berhasil menang pada perkelahian perdananya. Tanpa sadar Naruto melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar yang menular dan menaikkan sedikit ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Siapa yang berani-berani mengacaukan Bar milikku." Suara iru begitu berat dan menggetarkan udara disekitarnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat orang didepannya. Pria yang baru keluar dari bar itu tinggi, melebihi tinggi Naruto dan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan jangkung, dan memiliki tubuh berotot yang besar sekali. Jambang pendek kasar. menghiasi dagu pria itu. Namun yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto horror adalah apa yang digunakan pria itu, pria itu mengenakan pakaian maid berwarna pink dengan rok mengembang, lengkap dengan bando pita pink di rambut pasangan sepanjang punggung. Wajahnyapun lengkap dengan makeup dengan kelopak mata warna ungu dan bibir merah membara.

"Kemari kalian pemuda-pemuda pembuat onar!" bulu kuduk Sasuke dan naruto langsung berdiri semua.

Saat orang itu menerjang maju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka langsung balik kanan dan lari. Mereka lari dengan kecepatan menakjubkan, mereka berlari seperti nyawa mereka bergantung dari itu.

"TEME KENAPA KAU LARI" disela-sela larinyapun Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya.

"Alasan yang sama denganmu Dobe!" Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemandangan mengerikan. Pria pink itu dapat mengimbangi lari mereka meskipun dia memakai hak setinggi 10 cm, Naruto dan Sasuke semakin horror saat melihat tatapan bersemangat dari pria pink itu.

"BERHENTI COWOK-COWOK GANTENG!" Sepertinya motif pria pink itu telah berubah melihat paras buruannya. Pria itu berhasil mencengkram kemeja Sasuke hingga bagian punggungnya robek, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tancap gas lari sekencangnya.

"Uwaaaa…. Ngak mauuuuuu!" Naruto horror mengdengar itu.

Sasuke menarik Naruto berbelok kekanan dan menjaruhkan kotak kayu untuk menghambar sang pria pink. Saat dirasa jarak mereka lumayan, tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh hingga lututnya berdarah. Pria itu semakin mendekat, Naruto melihat Sasuke dan tidak tega untuk menggalkannya. Sasuke mancari akal dalam waktu singkat.

"Ikut aku" Sasuke menarik Naruto dan membawanya ke sebuah peti barang panjang di pinggir jalan. Diangkatnya peti itu dan ditariknya Naruto untuk bersembunyi di bawah peti panjang yang terbalik. Sekarang Sasuke menindih Naruto dan tertutupi peti barang. Waktu mereka tepat sekali karena sedetik kemudian mereka melihat rok pink dari celah di peti mereka.

Mereka tidak berani bernafas, mereka terus memperhatikan pria pink yang terus berjalan hilir mudik mencari mereka. Tiba-tiba pria pink itu menghentakkan kaki kanannya, mirip anak gadis yang sedang ngambek.

"Sialan.. ekeh ngak jadi dapet brondong manis" bulu kuduk Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berdiri.

Saat bunyi sepatu hils pria pink itu menjauh dan tidak terdengar lagi mereka bernafas lega. Sasuke melihat naruto yang berada dibawahnya, tiba-tiba mereka tertawa geli bersama. Beberapa orang yang lewat segera mempercepat larinya saat mendengar tawa namun tidak menemukan orang yang tertawa.

"Hahahaah… ya ampun apa-apan itu tadi" perut Naruto sampai sakit menertawakan nasib mereka.

"Baru kali ini aku lari dari pertarungan." Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Hahaha..ha..ha….." tiba-tiba tawa itu berhenti.

Kini mereka menyadari posisi mereka, rasa canggung menerpa. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka saling memandang daram cahaya minim di dalam kotak. Dalam keremangan kotak, Naruto dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang lebih gelap dari apapun disekitarnya sekarang.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, hanya bunyi nafas satu sama lain yang saling menyahut. Rasa hangat tubuh masing-masing menimbulkan rasa yang familiar bagi mereka. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Naruto sadar saat hembusan nafas Sasuke menjadi begitu dekat. Dan saat Sasuke menautkan bibir mereka, seperti terhipnotis Naruto tidak menghindar, matanya terbuka saat bibir Sasuke memangut bibirnya lembut, Naruto seperti ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, dia menatap Naruto yang sepertinya telah terhanyut bersamanya. Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, kali ini lebih intens, lebih menuntut. Dihisapnya bibir Naruto dengan ketergesaan, dibujuknya mulut Naruto agar lidahnya bisa masuk. Naruto menutup matanya, pikirannya seperti mengawang sekarang. Dibukanya bibirnya yang langsung disusupi libah sang Uchiha yang membimbing lidah Naruto untuk bermain. Rasanya sunguh menakjubkan, terasa darah berdesir setiap kali lidah mereka bertaut. Naruto merasa bagian bawahnya kembali menegang, sadar keadaan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Ditatapnya mata yang mulai berkabut, Sasuke kembali memangut bibir Naruto, digesekkannya selankangannya dengan milik Naruto, hal itu menimbulkan gelenyar nikmat bagi mereka berdua. Dia menggerakkanya dengan ritme tetap yang tidak tergesa-gesa, tahu tempat mereka sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak bebas.

Naruto membuka mata, dia dapat melihat bagian samping wajah Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya. Ciuman Sasuke beralih kelehernya, dan dalam keremangan serta diantara rasa nikmat yang membutakan, Naruto melihatnnya, dia melihat bekas lipstick di kerah baju Sasuke. Seketika bayangan Sasuke yang mencium Karin melintas dalam benak Naruto. akal sehatnya kembali, dibukanya boks itu dan didorongnya Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah menahan malu dan gairah yang terlanjur terbit. Naruto langsung bangkit tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari Sasuke.

Naruto langsung beranjak pergi, untuk sesaat Sasuke hampir saja mencegahnya jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya juga telah hilang kendali untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto hingga pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke tertunduk dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa sangat bodoh sekaligus konyol.

"Sial" Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan dirinya.

.

.

Masa kini

Itulah yang membuat Naruto kembali kerumah dengan wajah merah dan ujung bibir terlukan, serta menyebabkan penampilan Sasuke acak-acakan.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah gila, jelas-jelas dia secara fisik menginginkan Naruto. Dia merasa gila karena memikirnya. Tadi, saat Sasuke melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, Sasuke teringat tuduhan Naruto jika dirinya gay. Dan seperti anak kecil dia mencium Karin untuk membuktikan dia bukan gay. Tapi reaksinya tadi saat mendekap Naruto membuat Sasuke ragu. Dan tanpa sadarpun Sasuke mengikuti Naruto, dia melihat Naruto berjalan sendiri tanpa kawannya dan dengan gila memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Dia terus mengikuti Naruto dangan menjaga jarak, beralasan pada logikanya jika ia ingin memastikan naruto kembali pulang dengan baik-baik saja dan tidak berakhir seperti terakhir kali pemuda itu keluar malam. Saat naruto mendapat masalah, niatnya Sasuke akan membiarkannya, namun saat pria itu memukul Naruto secara insting Sasuke maju untuk menolongnya.

.

.

Malam itu Naruto kembali bermimpi, dia bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun dalam mimpi Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa daripada saat ini. Sasuke versi Dewasa menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, itu senyum paling menawan yang pernah Naruto lihat. Senyum itu membawa rasa hangat hingga ke dalam hati. Dan saat pagi, Naruto terbangun dengan air mata yang mengalir, dia ingin melihat senyum itu didunia nyata. Mungkin karena kemarin ia mendengar tawa Sasuke untuk pertama kali, hingga ia memimpikan hal ini.

Pagi ini Naruto merasa linglung, dia masih teringat senyum Sasuke dalam mimpi dan juga kejadian kemarin. Namun rasa tidak menyenangkan juga menyusup di hati Naruto, ingatan tentang ciuman Sasuke dan Karin juga menyebabkan Naruto merasa campur aduk.

Naruto berangkat lebih pagi dari pada biasanya, ini semua karena Kyuubi yang memiliki jam kuliah yang dimajukan. Sesampainya di sekolah, hanya beberapa murid yang telah datang. Naruto berjalan ke kelas dan mendapati Sasuke adalah salah satu yang telah tiba juga. Sasuke berdiri dan melewati naruto yang masih mematung dipintu.

"Ikut aku." Naruto berbalik dan mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke membawanya ke atap. Seketika memori dirinya terkurung di atap ini bersama Sasuke teringat kembali.

"Kita harus bicara, Namikaze"

"Ya"

"Pertama aku mau mangatakan aku bukan gay" Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto.

"Aku tahu" Setelah kejadian dengan Karin tidak mungkin Sasuke gay.

"Aku juga tahu kau bukan gay"

"….."

"Tapi entah bagaimana aku menginginkanmu, paling tidak tubuhmu. Dan aku tidak punya penjelasan logis untuk itu, dan setelah kemarin aku tahu kaupun begitu." Perkataan Sasuke memang terdengar kejam, tapi Naruto bersyukur paling tidak Sasuke jujur padanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto tidak dapat menghindar lagi, dia harus menghadapi ini secara langsung. Mungkin hal inilah yang dibutuhkannya dari awal.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini hanya bersifat sementara, dan akan berakhir nanti. Mungkin kita tunggu saja saat itu." Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya, tapi kini mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang terbaik.

"Kau benar."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kita menjaga jarak, semakin kita terbiasa satu sama lain, mungkin itu akan membantu. Jadi mari mulai lagi awal yang baru Namikaze." Sasuke mengulurkan jabatan tangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto mengenggam tangan itu..

"Mari memulai awal yang baru Uchiha." Naruto berfikir mungkin ini yang terbaik, mungkin kejadian malam itu saat Naruto mabuk adalah akhir dari mimpi-mimpinya bersama Sasuke. Mungkin dengan mengakhiri mimpi itu dan mengawali semua kembali, mimpinya semalam akan terwujud juga, mimpinya melihat senyum dan pandangan itu pada diri Sasuke.

"Dobe.. larimu sungguh cepat saat dikejar banci." Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak lebih cepat darimu saat dia berhasil menarik kemejamu Teme."

"Sialan, dasar Dobe"

"Teme." Mereka berfikir mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Ada sepasang telinga lain yang mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka.

.

.

Siang hari setelah selesai kuliah Kyuubi bergegas ke apartemen Itachi, sahabat barunya. Di kedua tangan, terdapat bahan-bahan makanan yang sengaja Kyuubi beli agar nanti Itachi masakkan untuknya. Kyuubi tahu, apartemen Uchiha sulung disamping apartemen adiknya, dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka tinggal terpisah, tapi Kyuubi tidak perduli mungkin karena Itachi tidak tahan hidup dengan permuda brensek itu makanya Itachi memilih tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

Kyuubi memencet tombol bel dengan tidak sabar. Itachi muncul dengan ekspresi muka yang tidak terbaca.

"Tachiii…. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Kyuubi langsung main selonong masuk bergitu itachi membukakan pintu, berlagak seperti sahabat yang telah kenal bertahun-tahun. Itachi hampir memprotesnya tapi diurungkan. Ingat jika pemuda ini adalah kakak Naruto yang telah dilecehkan oleh adiknya.

"Aku membawakanmu bahan makanan, kau bisa memasakkannya? Kita bisa makan siang bareng." Ada rasa takut untuk kembali makan bersama Kyuubi, takut kejadian kemarin terulang.

"….." Kyuubi meletakkan bungkusan bahan makanan dalam gendongannya. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali hingga Itachi tidak tega menolaknya.

Ini pertama kali Itachi memasak dengan orang yang menemani. Kyuubi duduk manis menunggunya masak dan berceloteh tentang segala macam, mulai teman-temannya dikampus, adiknya, kucing dijalan bahkan tentang sepatu baru Kyuubi yang terasa tidak nyaman dipakai. Itachi mendengarkan dengan sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita Kyuubi, hal ini dirasanya secara mengejutkan menenangkan.

"Pie ku sudah matang?" Kyuubi bertanya saat Itachi mulai menghidangkan makan siang mereka.

"Sudah, aku juga membuat ukuran jumbo" Itachi meulai menata makanan di atas meja.

"Chii kau baik sekali" Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan berkaca-kaca. Bagi Kyuubi orang yang memberinya makanan enak pastilah orang baik. Itachi yang dipandang seperti itu jadi sedikit malu dan bangga juga.

"Mari makan!" Kyuubi langsung mengambil sepotong Udang yang dimasak Itachi dengan sempurna.

"Nghhhhhh… ini.. enak sekali Chiii.." dan siksaan Itachi dimulai.

Itachi mencoba menenangkan dirinya, untuk sesaat dia kira hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Itachi memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Diambilnya karage dan dimakannya. Mencoba tidak menghiraukan suara-suara yang ditimbulkan Kyuubi.

"Ya ampun Chi.. ini enak sekali.. uhhhhhggg… engghhhh….. gede lagi" Kyuubi mengambil Karage yang berukuran paling besar dari yang lainnya.

Itachi mulai berkeringat dingin, sang dedek telah mulai bagun saat mendengar kata gede tadi, sepertinya sang dedek mengira dirinya yang dipanggil gede. Itachi mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung dan aliran daranya yang mulai berdesir kencang.

"Yaa ampun ini lagi, halus banget jadi pengen diemut." Mendengar kata emut, sang dedek mulai blingsatan.

"Nghhhhh Chiiii… gimana ini,…. Ahhh…." Sang dedek mulai meleleh dibawah sana. Tidak tahan lagi Itachi langsung berdiri.

"Aku mau kekamar dulu." Itachi melesat kekamarnya, nafasnya telah tersenggal-senggal. Setelah hari ini dia tidak ingin makan bersama lagi dengan permuda bersurai merah itu. Itachi memandang sang dedek dengan kesal.

"Ya ampun dek, kamu kok bisa keblinger gini sih? Itu bukan suara cewek dek. Kamu jangan tiba-tiba bangun gini dong." Itachi mulai memberi nasehat pada dedeknya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Itachi mengeluarkan sang dedek dari sangkarnya. Dedek yang terbangun dengan semangat 46, berdiri menantang. Melihat itu, Itachi hanya dapat mendesah pasrah. Itachi mulai mengelus sang dedek, memberinya pijatan ringan sebelum memompanya naik turun. Itachi memejamkan matanya, dia mencari ingatan tentang wanita-wanita berbody aduhai untuk membantunya, namun bayangan pemuda bersurai merah menelusup masuk, erangan-erangan suaranya dan ekspresinya saat makan ternya lebih mampu untuk menyemangati sang dedek. Akhirnya setelah waktu yang agak lama, sang dedek siap menuntahkan laharnya…sedikit lagi…sedikit….tingal diujung…..sedikit…sedikit…yah sidedek cu.."Ceklek".

"Chi aku sudah selesai makan, Pienya aku bawa ya, maaf Kyuu mesti balik ke kampus" Kyuubi masuk kekamar Itachi tanpa permisi, Itachi langsung membatu lupa bernafas dengan tangan masih memegang dedeknya.

"Ah.. ganggu ya Chii, maaf, terusin aja, aku juga mau pulang kok" Kyuubi menutup pintu, sementara Itachi masih membatu menahan nafas.

"Oh iya lupa, makasih makanannya ya Chii, baik banget deh. Satu lagi, yang semangat Chii" Kyuubi kembali masuk kamar dan tak lupa memberi semangat kegiatan Itachi bersama dedeknya. Kyuubi pergi dengan puas setelah makan. Dan Itachi hampir pingsan nahan nafas. Akhirnya suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan tertutup terdengar, Itachi yang mukanya membiru langsung mengambil nafas.

Seluruh tubuh Itachi bergetar, tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang dedek, sang dedek yang tadi sendang semangat 46, terlihat langsung lemas tidak bertenaga.

"Dek.. kamu kenapa… dek..dedek!" Panggilan pilu Itachi terdengar kepenjuru kamar. Ternyata sang dedek telah pingsan karena kaget.

.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke, pikiran Naruto kosong, matanya menerawang. Bahkan dia yang biasanya memakan makanannya dengan lahap pun terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dia sedang duduk sendirian dikantin, Kiba dan Shikamaru telah kembali terlebih dulu karena di panggil guru. Saat, focus Naruto sedang bergentayangan entah kemana, ada seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Hinata Hyuga disana, tersenyum dengan manis pada Naruto.

Hianta adalah adik Neji yang masih kelas satu, dia adalah primadona penyandang gelar wanita yang paling ingin dinikahi kelak. Naruto telah lama mengenal Hinata, dia mengenalnya sejak Naruto masih kelas 3 SMP dan main ke rumah Neji. Hinata adalah salah satu gadis yang tidak berani Naruto dekati karena tahu betapa protektifnya Neji padanya.

"Siang Senpai, kenapa Senpai terlihat lesu" Hinata menyanggah dagunya dengan telapak tangan, dia benar-benar terlihat manis sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, kau sudah selesai makan?"

"Heem" Hinata selalu manis dimata Naruto dan semua lelaki yang pernah mengenalnya.

Andai Naaruto memiliki pacar seperti Hinata dia pasti tidak akan seperti sekarang, bingung dengan perasaan dan kejadian yang menimpanya. Naruto mendesah, dia teringat Karin kekasih Sasuke, Sasuke sangat beruntung karena ada seseorang yang akan membantunya untuk lepas dari perasaan-perasaan aneh yang menimpanya, sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya sendiri. Dengan pikiran yang masih berkabut dan menerawang tiba-tiba Naruto berkata,

"Hinata, mau jadi pacarku?" Semua orang langsung terdiam.

" _ **Mulai lagi pernyataan cinta Naruto"**_ Semua tahu, Naruto adalah orang yang mudah meminta para gadis untuk menjadi pacarnya, namun selalu ditolak karena hobi mesum Naruto, tapi melihat ekspresi ditolak, sungguh lucu bagi mereka. Jadi sekarang semua orang sedang menunggu tolakan dari Hinata dan mereka akan bersama-sama menggoda Naruto nantinya.

"Iya Senpai, Hinata mau"

" **EEHHHHHH?"** semua orang langsung syok

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, Senpai mengerti kenapa Hinata tidak mau" Naruto masih belum konek.

"Hinata tidak menolak Senpai, Hinata mau jadi pacar Senpai" Hinata menggengam tanagan Naruto.

"EHHHHHH?" Naruto kaget sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto memiliki pacar untuk pertama kali.

Bersambung….

 **Omake**

 **Seorang gadis berinisial NL menghampiri Itachi yang telah terduduk**

" **Chii.. kamu ngak apa-apa chii? Dedek gimana?" sang gadis bingung melihat Itachi yang masih terdukuk tidak bergerak.**

" **dedek ngak mau bangun, kita bawa kerumah sakit ya Chi ya?" bingung kalau dedek tachi ngak bangun-bangun. Tachi menatap NL.**

" **Gue berhenti main di cerita lo" Itachi pergi dengan harga diri hancur**

" **BANGGG TACHIIIII… CERITA SAYA GIMANA BANGGGGG!"**

 **The End**

 **Chap ini lebih serius ya? emang sengaja, soalnya sudah mau bangun konflik hahahaha…. Untuk upadate selanjutnya habis lebaran plus liburan, soalnya ada proyek untuk SN Days yang masih harus dikerjakan, tapi sebelum lebaran Nisaa akan update 1 lagi yaitu My Only chap 4, sekalian buat THR kalian hehehe Nisaa baek kan #plak C U SOON**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mulai lagi pernyataan cinta Naruto." Semua tahu, Naruto adalah orang yang mudah meminta para gadis untuk menjadi pacarnya, namun selalu ditolak karena hobi mesumnya, tapi melihat ekspresi ditolak, sungguh lucu bagi mereka. Jadi sekarang semua orang sedang menunggu tolakan dari Hinata dan mereka akan bersama-sama menggoda Naruto nantinya.

"Iya Senpai. Hinata mau"

"EEHHHHHH??" Seperti ada yang memutus saluran oksigen di dalam gedung kantin, tidak ada yang berani bergerak setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, Senpai mengerti kenapa Hinata tidak mau." Naruto masih belum turun ke Bumi.

"Hinata tidak menolak, Hinata mau jadi pacar Senpai" Hinata menggengam tangan Naruto.

"EHHHHHH???" Naruto kaget sendiri. Apa yang didengarnya tidak salah? Pernyataan cintanya diterima? Akhirnya Naruto memiliki pacar untuk pertama kali?

Tercipta keheningan, setiap siswa menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Choji yang sedang makan semeja dengan Ino, menghentikan sumpit tepat 5cm dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, Ino yang berada di depannya berhenti dengan mascara tercoret ke sisi kanan kelopak mata, bahkan nenek Chiyo tidak menghiraukan telur gulung di atas kompor yang mulai mengeluarkan asap dan bau gosong. Mereka semua tidak berani bersuara, mereka menunggu seseorang berteriak April Mop!! walau kini sudah memasuki bulan Oktober. Pasangan Raja Mesum dan Putri Nadesiko terlalu mustahil bagi logika mereka.

Hinata mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan orang-orang sekitarnya yang menurutnya berlebihan. Saat mengedarkan pandangan, dia bahkan menangkap pandangan sang kakak yang terlihat bagai melihat hantu dengan rahang terbuka. Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika pandangannya bertemu sepasang mata gelap dari murid baru yang duduk di depan kakaknya. Tidak tahan dengan pandangan sang murid baru, Hinata kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih membeku dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka, yang menurutnya terlihat sangat manis. Hinata kembali menekan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Senpai. Naruto Senpai."

Suara Hinata menyadarkan Naruto, pandangannya beralih pada tangan halus Hinata yang mengenggam tangannya. Jantung Naruto berdetak luar biasa cepat, wajahnya merah membara. Naruto bangun dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa memutus kontak dengan tangan lembut Hinata karenanya.

Tindakan Naruto, menyebabkan salah satu kakinya terantuk kaki kursi dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke belakang dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Bunyi Naruto terjatuh dan kursi yang terguling bergema di dalam kantin yang mendadak sunyi.

Hinata menutup mulutnya karena kaget melihat Naruto. Sedangkan yang sedang dilihat, hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan bokong yang terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba dari belakang kedua pundak Naruto dicengkram. Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai, mendongak dan melihat empat kakak kelasnya sedang berdiri mengelilinginya. Pandangan mereka membuat Naruto merinding ngeri.

"Namikaze. Kami rasa kita perlu berbicara."

"Ya?"

Kedua orang yang meletakkan tangan di bahu Naruto mulai menyeretnya ke pojok kantin. Naruto tahu dia dalam masalah, matanya berkeliling mencari pertolongan, dia hampir menangis saat dia melihat Kiba berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk kantin.

"Kibaaa..!! Tolong aku Kibbb..!!" teriakan tanpa suara Naruto tidak menuai balasan, Sang Inuzuka bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, Shikamaru yang berada di samping Kiba curiga jika pemuda pecinta anjing ini lupa bernafas karena terkejut.

Shikamaru memijat tengkuknya, dia merasa lelah sekarang, rasa kantuknya sirna saat dia dan Kiba memasuki kantin dan mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto pada Hinata. Shikamaru berdecak kesal saat dilihatnya pandangan Kiba yang masih saja terpaku pada wanita yang baru saja resmi menjadi pacar Naruto. Shikamaru terlalu peka untuk melewatkan sekelumit duka yang mulai menggantikan pandangan syok Kiba.

Seketika keheningan di kantin telah tergantikan kehebohan atas terlahirnya pasangan baru paling tidak terduga oleh mereka. Jerit penyangkalan terus terdengar, dalam hiruk pikuk itu sudut mata Shikamaru masih menangkap raut putus asa yang mulai menodai wajah sahabatnya . Dia tahu, sang sahabat sedang mengalami patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

"A –aku meninggalkan barang ku di –di—" Kiba berbalik pergi tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shikamaru dapat mendengar nada bergetar dalam suara Kiba.

Shikamaru membiarkan Kiba beranjak dari sampingnya tanpa kata, pandangannya kini beralih pada pemuda pirang yang dia yakin tidak menyadari tindakannya telah membuat masalah. Shikamaru juga tidak melewatkan seseorang yang masih duduk terpaku dengan pandangan mata tajam mengikuti si pirang. Dengan desahan panjang dan dugaan masalah yang baru timbul, Shikamaru berbalik untuk mengikuti sahabat kecilnya.

Mengingat mereka, membuat Shikamaru kehilangan keinginan untuk tidur. Dia mengumpat dalam hati pada tiga orang bodoh yang kini mengusiknya. Langkahnya berhenti melihat Kiba yang kini mematung di lorong menuju kelas. Dia dapat melihat punggung sahabatnya itu bergetar seperti hendak roboh, sang pecinta anjing ini kini terlihat bagai anak anjing yang ditendang keluar saat hujan badai. Pemandangan itu, membuatnya tidak dapat lagi mengabaikan denyut menyakitkan di hatinya. Dia tidak dapat lagi pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Lupakan tentang tiga orang bodoh, jadikan empat. Ck, merapotkan." Sekali ini, Shikamaru tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Naruto diseret paksa ke sudut belakang kantin, dia terduduk dangan muka terangkat memandang pemuda-pemuda yang dia tahu menaruh hati pada Hinata, bahkan membentuk klub penggemar baginya. Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah saat yang mengelilinginya semakin banyak, mereka semua memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Jelaskan apa-apan itu Namikaze?" Kakak kelas yang Naruto tahu adalah ketua klub Judo menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Naruto mengenalinya sebagai ketua fans club Hinata.

Jujur Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, dia sama kagetnya dengan semua teman-temannya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Mulutnya tadi berucap tanpa sadar saat memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, bahkan dia lupa apa kalimat persisnya yang dia ucapkan pada Hinata, kini dia harus menaggung akibat dari perbuatannya.

Tapi tunggu, berarti sekarang Naruto telah punya pacar kan? Dia bukan joblo lagi? Sebuah senyum mulai terbit di bibir Naruto. Akhirnya keinginannya terkabul dengan tidak terduga. Dewa keberuntungan pasti telah meyertainya.

Brak!

Seseorang menendang bangku di dekat Naruto, menghapus cengirannya.

Glek!.

Naruto tahu apapun yang dia katakan, mereka tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan lembut? Please." Naruto memberikan puppy eyes no jutsu, tapi mereka malah terlihat semakin marah.

"Kami akan lakukan 'selembut' mungkin." Melihat muka mereka, Naruto telah kehilangan gairah melawan. Resiko orang cakep mungkin seperti ini ya? batin Naruto pasrah. Paling tidak sekarang dia punya pacar.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak terdengar jerit putus asa dari apartemen milik Uchiha Itachi. Sejak itu, kenalan sang Uchiha merasakan perubahan yang dramatis pada pria pemegang gelar mahasiswa teladan di kampusnya ini.

Itachi yang bisanya selalu murah tersenyum, kini kehilangan senyumnya, dia menjadi orang yang suka melamun, marah karena hal kecil, dan jika ditanya dia akan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan yang membuat mereka memilih mundur. Teman-temanya, tidak pernah melihat sisi Itachi yang seperti ini.

Banyak yang menebak alasan perubahan sikap Uchiha, teori masalah keluarga hingga cinta menjadi pembicaraan sehari-hari. Mereka bersimpati pada Uchiha, menduga masalah setingkat perang dunia kini sedang menggelayuti Uchiha Itachi. Sehingga, saat ada wanita kutu buku mengatakan mungkin Itachi memiliki masalah kesehatan di organ kebanggaan pria, mereka syok.

Wanita itu mengatakan melihat Itachi memasuki Mak Erot Clinic, tempat khusus untuk menyembuhkan impotensi, tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya. Lebih dari selusin wanita akan membantah pernyataan itu, dan bersaksi tentang kejantanan Itachi diatas ranjang. Namun, saat gosip menggelikan ini sampai di telinga Itachi, mereka melihat bagaimana wajah Itachi berubah merah dan berakhir murka.

Sampai kini sang sadis masih bertahan dia tidak salah lihat –walau dengan kacamata kuda dan hanya sekilas dia tetap yakin telah melihat Itachi.

Itachi berjalan dengan muka garang, membuat mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi menepi untuk memberi jalan, wajah Itachi sungguh tidak bersahabat. Dia sedang marah bercampur malu, ada seseorang yang melihatnya masuk klinik terkutuk itu. Padahal dia hanya masuk dan langsung keluar begitu menyadari betapa tidak masuk akal tindakannya.

Kalau bukan karena sang dedek yang tidak bisa bangun-bangun dari seminggu lalu, Itachi bahkan tidak akan berfikir tentang tempat itu. Belum juga masalah dengan dedeknya selesai, sekarang dia harus menangung malu karena ada orang yang melihatnya. Beruntung reputasi hebat Itachi membuat berita itu dianggap angin lalu.

Sekilas surai merah terlintas salam pikiran Itachi, mengakibatkan sang dedek semakin mengkerut di balik celana. Itachi mengusap ujung mata, menolak bersikap pengecut dengan meneteskan air mata.

Tiba-tiba amarah yang jarang bangkit menjilat kerasionalan Itachi. Matanya menggelap, ada pancaran mengerikan saat ingatan tentang pemuda bersurai merah hinggap. Pemuda itu telah melukai Itachi melebihi apapun yang pernah Itachi terima. Dia telah melukai psikologi sang dedek. Tangan Itachi terkepal erat, aura berbahaya menguar dari setiap pori-pori. Dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu, garis keturunan Uchiha sedang dalam bahaya.

" –Chi Itachi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Sasori menepuk pundak Itachi. Dia heran kawannya ini tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah lorong. Bukannya tadi Itachi yang terburu-buru untuk menemui dosen pembimbing tesisnya yang sedang memberi kuliah fakultas ini?

"Apa pegang-pegang!" bentak Itachi.

Ekspresi Sasori sudah seperti antara ingin menonjok dan berusaha memahami perubahan Itachi. Sungguh, sikap Itachi telah berubah semakin menyebalkan. Terutama pada dirinya. Kini sahabatnya akan marah-marah setiap melihatnya, Bahkan dia menyuruh Sasori menghilang dari pandanganya, dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Itachi pernah membawakan cat rambut hitam dan memaksa Sasori memakainya. Beruntung dia dapat lolos, dia hanya harus menggunakan topi jika di sekitar Itachi sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, Itachi masih menyebalkan.

Itachi tahu, sikapnya tidak masuk akal. Tapi, melihat rambut merah Sasori membuat Itachi kesal. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin menjambak setiap rambut merah yang dilihatnya. Sudah cukup Itachi selalu teringat dengan rubah pendesah waktu makan, tidak butuh Itachi melihat rambut yang kembali mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu—

"Tachi!!—

Lihat, sekarangpun Itachi bahkan berilusi mendegar suaranya. Bulu dedek Itachi merinding seketika.

"Tachi—

Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dari asal suara yang diduga khyalannya muncul pemuda berambut merah yang bersemangat melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Lidah Itachi mendadak kelu, asam lambungnya terasa naik, keringat dingin muncul dari tubuhnya yang mendadak tremor. Dia lupa dengan amarah yang ia sumpahkan. Tapi anehnya, dedeknya bangun. Dedek menggeliat di dalam celana, merespon sapaan dari pemuda yang menuju arahnya. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau menangis karenanya.

"Tachi!"

Hup!

Nyali Itachi ciut.

Kukungan lengan memenjara Itachi dalam sebuah pelukan erat oleh manusia yang paling Itachi hindari.

"Tachi. Kau kemana saja? Berkali-kali aku mencarimu di apartemen tapi kau tidak ada." Suara mendayu itu semakin menghilangkan suhu badan Itachi. Napasnya mulai pendek-pendek, jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan seakan mencari ruang untuk melarikan diri meninggalkan tubuh Itachi yang sepertinya lupa cara bergerak.

"Sungguh beruntung kita bertemu di sini."

Salah.

Itachi tidak beruntung, dia sedang sial.

Sasori terkejut melihat pemuda yang dulu pernah dia lihat sekali dalam keadaan ambigu bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Berkali-kali Uchiha bersaudara menjelaskan padanya bahwa yang ia pikirkan salah. Bahwa pemandangan mencurigakan itu hanya akibat Itachi yang melerai perkelahian dengan si pemuda merah –walau Sasori bingung dengan wajah Itachi yang lebih mirip kambing di masa kawin dari pada kakak yang mencegah adiknya dilukai—dia mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasori. Mencoba bertanya pada kawannya yang terlihat sepucat mayat, Sasori menduga jika pemuda berambut merah ini adalah alasan dari perubahan sikap Itachi.

Seakan mendapatkan sedikit keberaniannya kembali dari panggilan Sasori, Itachi mendorong Kyuubi yang memeluknya terlalu lama.

"Chi.." gumam kecewa Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" bentak Itachi. Dia tidak sadar suaranya meninggi karena panik.

"Tentu saja kerena aku kuliah di sini." Menganggap penolakan sahabat barunya sebagai reaksi terkejut, Kyuubi mencoba meraih Itachi kembali. Namun usahanya terhenti, ketika sorang pria dengan baju biru dan bertopi ditarik Itachi diantara mereka. Kyuubi baru sadar ada orang lain disamping Itachi.

"Kau siapa?" Sikap Kyuubi langsung siaga, dia tidak suka dengan pemuda yang terlihat dekat dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku? Sasori, sahabat Itachi." Sasori langsung pasang badan, dugaan-dugaan negatif langsung bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Sasori masih tidak tahu kenapa Itachi yang tergolong terlalu mampu melindungi diri sendiri terlihat begitu horor dan hanya tertunduk di depan pemuda ini. Tapi sebagai kawan, Sasori akan membantu Itachi 100%.

Kyuubi memiliki jiwa tidak mau kalah yang terkadang menyusahkan dirinya dan orang lain. Terutama dengan hal-hal yang disukainya. Itachi tentu saja, telah melejit menjadi hal yang disukai Kyuubi sejak gigitan pertamanya pada Pai Apel buatan Itachi. Jadi jangan harap dirinya akan melepaskan sahabat barunya begitu saja.

"Minggir! Kau tidak ada urusan dengan ku dan Tachi." Kobar intimidasi langsung terkuar dari sosok Kyuubi. Dia telah mencap pemuda bernama Sasori sebagai saingannya.

Pemuda ini tidak beruntung, Kyuubi benci tersaingi.

Ting!

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka, sekali lagi Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya denga langkah yang di seret. Kepalanya terasa hampir pecah. Dia kembali berfikir tentang kejadian-kejadian selama seminggu semenjak pernyataan cinta Naruto pada gadis Hyuga. Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Sasuke meraba lengannya, lengan kemeja sekolahnya telah terlipat setinggi siku. Menampilkan tanda gigitan yang terukir jelas di lengan kanannya. Rasanya perih, pemberi tanda benar-benar mengigitnya kuat. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum simpul terbit melihat tanda itu.

Ting!

Bunyi lift terbuka kedua kalinya terdengar memecah kesunyian lorong. Sekejap Sasuke menduga dia telah melihat hantu, ternyata dia salah. Itu hanya kakaknya.

Kondisi Itachi membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kuncir rambut Itachi telah terlepas, membuat rambut panjangnya jatuh membingkai wajah. Celananya tertutup kain bermotif kotak hitam putih, mengingatkan Sasuke pada motif papan catur. Tapi yang paling membuat Sasuke penasaran ialah tatapan Itachi. Mata Itachi mati. Senyum konyolnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang menyerupai pembunuh clan.

Kedua mata onixakhirnya bertemu, keduanya sama-sama menilai situasi. Darah Uchiha dalam diri mereka memungkinkan untuk menilai masing-masing individu.

"Sepertinya kita butuh bicara ya?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Mungkin sudah saatnya keduanya berbicara tentang masalah yang baru saja menimpa mereka.

Bersambung...

Icip-icip dulu, gomen karena lama sangat. apakah ada yang sadar kl yang dipakai Itachi itu sarung Bali? Xixixixixixi chap depan akan diberitakan siapa yang meninggalkan tanda di lengan Sasuke yang apa yang membuat Itachi menggunakan sarung Bali ;-)

C U NEXT CHAP!!


End file.
